The Oath
by sheilabes
Summary: A vision leads Sam and Dean to yet another town. When they arrive they not only find and old enemy but a new evil. Will the brothers be able to survive this time or will it be the end?
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is chapter 1 of The Oath. It's part two of Lightning strikes. It's about 75 chapters so I hope you guys are in it for the long haul. Please read and review. It means a lot what you say. mariethorne this one is for you. Here goes nothing. And whoever reveiws and it just says help. thanks anyway but I do okay by myself. Love you guys. Hope you like.

Chapter 1

Sam cried out and grabbed his head as the vision began. He had been sitting at the computer looking up some urban legends when it started, while Dean was cleaning the weapons. They had just come off a relatively easy job in Georgia where they got rid of a poltergiest that was terrorizing a family there, but they came off without a hitch and now he was trying to find a new job for them. When this particular vision hit, it hit hard, which was Sam's first thought. So hard, that it took his breath away. He felt like he'd been hit in the stomach. It caused him to double over!

Dean also noticed. "Sam!" he said coming over to him. "What is it? What do you see?" He was beginning to get use to his brothers visions and they didn't freak him out as much as they use to, but this one was different. This one caused him to freak out all over again. He placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and waited until he was able to tell him. When the vision was over, Sam just sat there and stared at his brother for a few minutes, but finally said, "We have to go to Alabama!" Dean eyed his brother who was breathing very hard.

"What? Why?" he asked. Sam just stared. "Sam talk to me!"

"There's families there that need our help. They're all in danger! Get up! We have to go now!" Sam wouldn't say anything else. He jumped up and began throwing things into his duffel bag. He glanced over at Dean, who was just standing there. "Hurry up!" he said "We have to go!" 

"Hold on a minute Sam." said Dean. He had never seen his brother so spooked over a vision before and it was making him nervous. He grabbed him by the arms and turned him to face him. Sam's eyes were filled with fear. "Sam." said Dean, looking into his face. He was scared to death. "What did you see?"

"Just trust me Dean, we have to go!" he said and tried to pull away, but Dean held him still.

"No way, we're not going anywhere until you tell me why you're so spooked." answered Dean.

"I don't have time to explain!" cried Sam.

"Well you better take time." Dean shook him a little. "What is the matter with you?"

Frustrated, Sam pulled away from his brother and started pacing the room.  
"All the families in this little town called Columbiana, Alabama are being terrorized by a dark power, a very dark force. I can't explain what it is, but they need our help. Now can we please just go!" Dean looked at his brother and after a few minutes nodded and they both finished packing.

They checked out of the motel and took off for Alabama. Dean kept glancing nervously at his brother. Sam was restless and distracted and Dean knew he wasn't telling him everything. He saw something else in that vision that he refused to share. Six hours later they crossed the state line and at 12noon they reached Columbiana. When they got out of the car, however, it seemed like the whole town was staring at them.

"What's going on?" asked Dean, looking around. "Did I forget to put on my pants or something?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's just go into that restaurante over there and get some coffee." he said. He didn't want to admit it, but the way people were staring at them was making him nervous also. When they entered the restaurante, all conversation stopped and all eyes turned toward them. "This is the south right?" asked Sam. "I thought people were friendlier in the south." Nobody looked like they were happy they were there.

"Ok, this is just weird," said Dean looking around. They took a seat in the back and a waitress came over to take their orders. "Excuse me," said Dean, flashing her his best grin, "why is everyone looking at us like that? Is there something wrong?" The waitress didn't answer but a customer did. "You should both leave here if you know what's good for you." he said. It was a threat, which was exactly the way Dean took it.

"Now look..." he said, but Sam stopped him. "We came here to get a cup of coffee. We're just passing through. We really don't mean any harm by asking it's just that the whole town is staring at us and we just want to know why," said Sam hoping to diffuse whatever had made everyone so angry.

Several men got up from their tables and made their way back to the brothers. They tensed knowing full well where this was leading, but not understanding why. One of the men leaned down on the table toward Sam. "We don't wan't you're kind here," he said.

"Come on!" said Sam as he and Dean got up from their table. They couldn't understand why these people wanted to fight them.

"We've told you both to leave. Don't make us tell you again!" The men surrounded Sam and Dean and the brothers thought that under the circumstances, and since they were heavily outnumbered, they should probably just leave.

"Ok, fine," said Dean holding up his hands. "We're leaving." He grabbed Sam and they made their way through the restauraunte and out the door to the Impala.

"Where are we going?" asked Sam.

"What? Are you kidding? We're leaving. Get in the car." answered Dean.

"Dean, this town needs our help." said Sam.

"They don't want it! In the car!" Dean looked back toward the door. Twelve men, all big and athletic came out of the restaurante and made their way over to the Imapala.

"Shit!" said Dean, when he saw the looks on their faces. "Get in the car Sam, Now!" Dean was about to get in himself when two of the twelve men grabbed Sam. He ran around to where his brother was being held. Sam began to struggle. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Be still!" they said and pulled a gun. Sam went still. Dean also froze. "Look man, I said we were leaving, ok, let my brother go." Dean knew there was no way they could fight 12 men at one time and he just wanted to get Sam out of there.

"You wanted us to leave. That's what we're trying to do. Just let him go." said Dean. One of the others came out and whispered to the leader of the group. He nodded.

"You're Sam aren't you?" he asked.

"How did you know my name?" he asked looking around. "Who are you people?"


	2. Chapter 2

Here you all go. The ride is just now beginning. LOL. Hope you like it.

Chapter 2

"What did you see when you had your vision about this town?" the leader asked Sam matter of factly. Sam and Dean just looked at each other. How did they know about that? Sam decided not to say anything, so he played dumbed. These guys, he knew, were part of the problem.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said. "Me and my brother were just passing through and decided to stop for coffee, that's all." He hoped they bought it, which of course, they didn't. They pressed the gun to his head. Dean took a step forward, but the looks on their faces made him stop.

"Don't play games Sam! I know who you and your brother are, and I know why you're here." He carressed the side of his face with the barrel of the gun. "Now this town is none of your concern. It belongs to the one we serve. He wants to see you."

"Forget it!" said Dean and took another step toward the group.

"Dean, if you come any closer, you're going to be sorry." said the leader. Dean stopped, but kept an eye on Sam.

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Who do you serve, and what does he want with me?"

"What was your vision?" asked the leader not answering Sam's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Sam. The leader nodded and two other men grabbed Dean, who fought like crazy, but they were joined by a third and he was forced to his knees!

"You want to play Sam? We'll play." said the leader. "Put your hands on your head Dean!" He did as he was told. The leader walked around behind Dean and put his own gun at the base of Dean's head. "What was your vision!" he said, cocking the gun.

"Stop! OK!" said Sam eyeing his brother. "I just had a vision of something dark and powerful attacking this town! We came to help!" said Sam swallowing hard again. "Please."

"Why!" asked the leader. Sam was silent. The man pressed the gun into Dean's head.

"It's what we do." said Sam. "We hunt evil and destroy it. Let him go. Please!"

"That's what I thought." said the leader. "That's who I thought you were. You two have made a whole lot of enemies in the spirit world. Do you know that? My name is Victor." He nodded and they pulled Dean to his feet. "We serve that dark force, you want to destroy, so guess what? You two are in a whole lot of trouble."

"Look," said Dean, "we said we'd leave, just let us go."

"That's not going to happen." said Victor.

"Why not?' asked Dean. "It's what you want."

"Let's just say, the hunters have become the hunted. The one we serve wants to see you and your brother. He knows who you are." He turned to the men that was with him. "Tie them up and bring them. We need to take this party to some place a little more private." Several men in the group tied Sam and Dean's hands behind their backs and shoved them into a van parked nearby. They blindfolded and gagged them and then sped away.

They drove for about 3 hours and finally came to a stop in front of an old abandoned building in the woods. They pulled the brothers out of the van and shoved them inside. Then they took off their gags and blindfolds. Both blinked to get their eyes adjusted and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere and had no idea how to get back to town.

"Now we can play those games Sam!" said Victor.

"Where are we?" asked Sam.

"Miles away from town." said Victor, shoving them both further into the room.

"What do you want?" asked Dean. "Who are you? How do you know about us?"

"You two have enemies Dean. Evil wants to destroy you. They're tired of you always getting the upper hand. We serve that evil, and we're here to see that you don't get the upper hand anymore."

"Yeah, yeah" said Dean sarcastically. "I've heard that before. All you people sing the same tune. I'm really getting tired of it! You really need to learn a new song, because this one is getting so old."

"Oh yes Dean, you're the smart assed one, the one who always has a quick comeback. You act so tough and maybe you are, but you have one weakness." said Victor.

"Yeah, and what is that?" asked Dean with a smirk on his face. Victor walked over to Sam and Dean got real serious, real quick and glared.

"Sam." he said simply and took out a gun. "He's your weakness. You'd do anything for him. It's really sweet. He shoved Sam in a chair and forced the barrel of the gun into his mouth. Sam stared at his brother, fear on his face. Dean bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Don't." said Dean, fear beginning to creep in, along with panic.

"Now here's what we're going to do. Sam is coming with us and you're staying here. If you behave yourself, he'll be back, but if you don't, he'll die. Do you understand!" He removed the gun from Sam's mouth.

"You're not taking him." said Dean and received a punch in the gut! He hit the ground. "Do you understand!" said Victor again. 

"I'll be ok Dean." said Sam. Dean glared. Two of the men pulled him back up to his feet and chained him to a pole in the middle of the building. Victor, along with two other men took Sam away.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 ya'll. Some will be a little shorter that others but I'm going to try to update everyday. Thanks for the reviews so far. You guys are great. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

They shoved him into another large room. Sam looked around quickly trying to find a way out but Victor said, "Don't even think about it Sam, remember, Dean's in the other room, all I have to do is say the word. Now sit down!" Sam walked over to a chair and sat down.

"What do you want?" he asked. "We said we'd leave this town."

"You wouldn't leave Sam. Neither one of you would. You would go down the road and rent a motel room. Then you'd figure out how to destroy the spirit, then you'd come back and help this town. Your conscious wouldn't allow you to leave, so we're going to make sure that you don't get that chance. This town belongs to to us. We're not about to let you two stop what our Master wants to do here." said Victor.

"Who is your Master?" asked Sam trying to find out as much information as possible.

"He collects souls Sam, ever heard of him?" Sam stared at Victor in shock. He had of course, but this particular type of spirit had not been around for ages. He feeds off the souls of his victims, and even though he is not a vampire, he also feeds off their blood.

"Who conjured him?" asked Sam.

"I did." said Victor.

"You made a mistake man. He's not your friend. He'll use you until he's through with you, then he'll destroy you like he does the rest of his victims," explained Sam.

"I don't think so, but guess who he wants to drain first." Sam didn't answer. He already knew and as he watched, the spirit of the soul collector took over Victors body and glanced down at Sam, who started breathing very heavy. He shook his head as two of the men jerked him to his feet and chained him to the center of the room. "Don't worry Sam," he said in a voice that no longer belonged to Victor, "Just a taste. I don't won't you completely drained, not yet." The soul collector walked over and ripped off Sam's tshirt revealing his chest. He took a knife and made a cut down the front. Not deep, just enough to bleed. Sam winced at the pain and then gagged as the soul collector licked the blood. "Nice!" the spirit said then glared at Sam. "So, you came to this town to destroy me, is that right?" The spirit licked his lips. "You're blood tastes good. "You have psychic abilities don't you?" he asked Sam, who refused to talk. The soul collector placed his hands on Sam's face and Sam closed his eyes against the pain he knew was coming, but it still didn't prepare him for the blinding pain that followed and he began to scream in agony! "Answer me when I talk to you!" said the spirit. "Do you have psychic abilities!"

"I have visions sometimes!" said Sam panting and the soul collector stopped and nodded his head. "I thought so." he said. "I'm going to enjoy draining you." He turned to the men, "Bring the other one!"

Dean's head shot up as he heard his brothers screams. He was finally able to get out of ropes and was making his way over to the door. "Hold on Sam." he said and was about to open it when two of the men came inside and jumped him. He fought hard and was doing pretty good at defeating the both of them until a third man joined the fight and hit him in the head, knocking him down! He didn't loose consciousness, but he was dazed and they pulled him to his feet and held him between them. The third man began to hit him repeatedly until he couldn't fight back anymore, then they dragged him into the other room with his brother and dumped him on the floor. He lay there barely conscious and bleeding!

"Dean!" yelled Sam. Victor came over to where Dean lay. "Get up!" he said, but Dean couldn't move. Victor kicked him hard in the side and Dean grunted and rolled into a ball.

"I said get the hell up!" Dean looked up at the man with distaste as he struggled to his feet. "Who are you?" asked Dean swaying. He was having a hard time staying on his feet, but then he saw Sam. "Sam!" he yelled and stumbled over to him. "Are you ok!" He saw the cut on his chest and the fear in his eyes. This seemed to fuel him with knew strength.

He turned on Victor and lunged, only to be pulled back again! "Chain him." he said and they chained him to the ceiling close to his brother!

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to him?" yelled Dean.

"He's your weakness Dean. Remember that." said Victor. "Keep an eye on them. I'll be back." Victor left leaving Sam and Dean chained with 6 very angry men standing guard.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone. I was sick over the weekend with a migraine but here is the update. If you all want me to combine some of the chapters to make them longer let me know. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

"Sam." said Dean. "Answer me. Don't do this. What's wrong?" Sam looked at his brother.

"Do you know what we're dealing with?" he asked. Dean shook his head and said, "No, what?"

"A soul collector."

"You're joking." said Dean. Sam shook his head.

"They haven't been around for generations." said Dean.

"Well, thanks to Victor, there's one here now, and he's a mean one!" answered Sam. "They're going to turn this town into soulless zombies Dean, we've got to help them."

"Did Victor or the soul collector do that to you?" asked Dean nodding toward Sam's chest. Sam looked down then back to his brother. "The soul collector." he said.

"Shit!" answered Dean nervously.

"He didn't take much." said Sam again, but he was already beginning to feel light headed as Victor came back into the room. "Now where were we?" he asked. "Oh yes, we were talking about your one weakness wasn't we?"

"So you're possessed by a soul collector huh," said Dean sarcastically. "What's the matter? Don't you have enough soul without taking somebody elses?

Victor smiled. "I just thought you'd like to watch as my Master drains a little more from your brother. It's always more fun with an audience, don't you think," and with that the soul collector took over Victor again and walked over to Sam. Using the same knife he had earlier he made another cut, on his arm, a little deeper, drawing more blood this time!

"Sam!" yelled Dean as the soul collector clamped down on his arm and drank. Sam closed his eyes against the pain, but the spirit only drank a little and then placed his hand on Sam's face again. Sam screamed as he felt his soul, his mind, being pulled from his body! Sam gasped. It was the strangest feeling he'd ever experienced. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't think, as he lost a part of what he was.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean and began to struggle against the chains. The soul collector stopped and Sam went limp. Victor walked over to Dean and leaned down to him. "Don't be a smart ass Dean, or you will be sorry. Understand!"

Dean eyed his brother who wasn't moving. "Answer me Dean! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" said Victor.

"Yes!" said Dean. "I understand!" Victor left after instructing the men to keep an eye on them and after promising that he'd be back.

"Sam!" said Dean. "Wake up. Are you ok!" Slowly Sam opened his eyes and focused on his brother. "Hey," said Dean, "talk to me. Are you ok!" Sam didn't say anything but he nodded and Dean let out a breath, thankful that for now, he was ok. He knew though, that if this kept on, the collector would turn Sam into a zombie. Sam wouldn't be able to fight anymore. He had to get him out of here. He was already acting funny and if he kept feeding on him, Sam would be destroyed. He looked at the six men standing around, and wondered how in the world he would get away from them, even if he was to get out of the chains.

"Hang on Sam." said Dean, but three of the men came over to him. "What are you thinking?" they asked him. He decided not to be a smart aleck right now, his brothers life depended on it. "Nothing," he said, "I'm just watching my brother."

"Why don't we have some fun with this one," the three said among themselves. They grinned as they unchained Dean and led him over to a table.

"Lay down!" they said.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean, as he continued to watch Sam.

"Do it Dean, lay down!" They shoved him down and strapped his hands above his head and his feet to the bottom of the bed. There were pully's that controlled both his hands and his feet and as they cranked it, Dean's hands and feet were pulled in opposite directions, stretching him to the point of pain. "You know," said one of the men, "they used this device back in the middle ages to pull their victims apart." Dean raised his head then dropped it again, as he listened to the details the man insisted on sharing. "They said you can literally snap someone in half with this." The men cranked it again and Dean gritted his teeth against the pain, as they left it at that point. "Does it hurt?" asked another one of the guys. Dean was beginning to breath hard, but refused to say a word.

"That won't do Dean!" he said and cranked it again. Dean couldn't stand it anymore and a cry of pain escaped his lips! Just for good measure they cranked once more. Dean cried out more! "Stop!" he said, "please!" They left him at that point and leaned down to him. "Don't go anywhere," they said laughing, and went back to sit down. Dean couldn't move. He was hurting so bad, and if he tried, it would be worse. He kept an eye on Sam, who was no longer conscious. "Sam." said Dean, but got no answer. He had to get his brother out of there before it was to late, but right now, he had no idea how.


	5. Chapter 5

This one is for cruzin4jensen. Hope you like it.

Chapter 5

A few hours later the soul collector came back into the place where the brothers were being held. Dean was still strapped to the table, pulled tight and in a lot of pain. He felt like his body would snap into if he moved, so he tried to keep as still as possible. Every now and then he would glance at Sam who had not moved at all since the soul collector had it's last meal. He was afraid for his brother and that fear increased as he went back over to him for the third time.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" yelled Dean. He knew what was about to happen, yelling only made him hurt worse, but he didn't care, this was his brother they were messing with. Two of the men came over to him. "Shut up!" they said and turned the crank again. Dean screamed as he was pulled even tighter. The soul collector looked back at Dean and grinned. Dean's stomach fell as the soul collector slapped Sam hard in the face "Wake up!" he said. "It's no fun when you're asleep." Sam jolted awake, looking around. His eyes got wide when he saw not Victors face, but the spirits. "I'm thirsty again Sam and you taste so good." Sam shook his head in fear and tried to shrink back, which was no use. He was chained to the ceiling, so he couldn't get very far.

The collector took the knife in his hand once again, and went to Sam's other arm, making a deep, long cut. Sam screamed as he clamped down on his arm and drank. When he finished he looked Sam in the eye. "No!" yelled Sam The collector grabbed both sides of Sam's head in his hands. He screamed again as he felt more of his soul being ripped away! "Oh God!" he cried out, panting. He felt like he'd been fried.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean. When the collector was through, he left and took the men with him. Dean strained his neck to see his brother. Sam just stood there, chained, not moving.

"Sammy, you wake up man! I mean it! Sam!" Dean yelled as panic set in. Slowly Sam's eyes focused and he looked at his brother.

"Are you ok!" said Dean very much afraid. Sam said nothing. Dean yelled again. It was all he knew to do. Fear gripped Dean's heart. "Answer me Sam! Now!"

"I feel strange Dean." he said finally. Dean let out a breath. At least he was talking.

"Ok, listen, can you get loose?" asked Dean. Sam was having trouble processing Dean's words. He couldn't think.

"What?" he asked.

"Sam, I can't move and I'm hurting. I need you to try to get out of those chains and come over here, ok." said Dean. Sam winced and looked up at his hands, then back to Dean. "That's right Sam, get out of the chains if you can." Sam looked up again and pulled for about 15 minutes, but finally was able to get himself free. He fell to the floor and started to just lay down.

"No, no Sam, don't lay down," said Dean.

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep," replied Sam.

"No Sam, come over here and let me go. Hurry up before they come back." Sam looked at his brother and he looked like he was a million miles away.

"Dean." he said, barely conscious and trying to understand what he wanted him to do.

"That's right Sam, help me. I'm hurting." When Sam didn't move Dean yelled again.

"Get your butt over here Sam, NOW!." Sam tried to get to his feet but couldn't, so he crawled over to where Dean lay. "Sam grab a hold of that crank and release those pulley's." Sam looked up and grabbed the crank, but turned it the wrong way. "Shit!" yelled Dean. "Wrong way Sam!" he said as he winced. Sam was pulling him tighter! "Turn it the other way." Sam did as he was told and released the pulley's which released the tension on Dean's body.

"One more thing Sam, ok, stay with me. I need you to undo one strap, then I can take it from there. Can you do that?" he asked his brother. Sam nodded and grabbed a hold of Dean's jacket pulling himself up. He undid one of the straps holding Dean's arm, then he fell back down to the floor, going limp.

"Sam!" said Dean as he got himself free. He knealt down by his brother. "Sam!!" he said again. He was conscious, but not moving. "Come on Sammy." said Dean very worried.

He felt Sam's head. "Dude, your burning up!" said Dean. "Can you get up?"

Sam just stared but finally shook his head. "My body feels like it weighs a ton, I can't move." 

"Dean..." said Sam, but Dean knew what he was about to say.

"Forget it. Don't even start with that leave me here crap, ok. I'm not leaving you." said Dean. "I'll carry you if I have to."

"You can't" said Sam weakly. "you're hurt too."

"Come on!" said Dean, and helped Sam to his feet. "How ya doing?'

"Stange." said Sam simply. Why couldn't he process anything, he thought.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean trying to keep him talking until they got out of there. Sam didn't say anything.

"Talk to me Sam." said Dean. He placed Sam's arm around his neck and supported him around the waist.

"I feel disconnected." said Sam.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?' asked Dean. "Come on Sam, one foot in front of the other." Sam slowly started to walk.

"I can't think, I can't concentrate. I don't feel right." he said. This scared Dean to death. They finally made it out to the van, and Dean gently laid his brother in the back. "Hold on, ok. I'm going to get you out of here." He ran up to the drivers side of the van, hotwired it and took off. They reached the town and found the Impala. "Sam." said Dean, but he just lay there. Dean pulled him out of the van and put him over his shoulder, wincing against his own pain, and carried him over to the car. He laid him in the back seat, and sped away, leaving the town behind.

Thirty minutures later, around 8 pm he pulled into a motel. He ran in, and got a room. "Come on Sam." said Dean, helping his brother inside. He sat him on the bed. "Sam," he said sitting on the opposite one facing him. Sam looked at Dean. Why can't I think, Sam said to himself, as he continued to look at his brother.

"Are you ok?" Sam didn't answer and Dean was scared. "Talk to me Sam," he said, but got nothing. He felt Sam's head again, and he was still burning up. His arms and his chest where he'd been cut needed cleaned up bad. "Sam, listen to me. I'm going to go to the car, and get the first aid kit to clean your cuts. I'll be right back, ok. You stay here. Understand. Sam." He nodded and Dean ran outside. He grabbed the first aid kit, some weapons, the computer and their dad's journal then ran back inside. He gasped and stopped in his tracts. "Sam!" he said.

His brother was standing on the other side of his bed by the bathroom, holding a gun. He looked at Dean as he came in. "Where did you get that?" asked Dean putting everything down. Sam just stared. This was all to familiar, thought Dean as he raised his hands. Sam cocked his head to one side. 

"Sam easy." said Dean more calmly than he felt, but he was trying so hard not to spook his brother. "Put it down." Sam cocked it instead. Dean began to sweat. "Sammy, what are you doing? Put the gun down." Dean braced knowing that Sam was going to point it at him, but instead, he gasped, when Sam placed the gun to his own head!"

"NO!" yelled Dean. "Sam! What are you doing! Wait!" Dean leaped over the bed in one movement and knocked the gun out of his brothers hand! They hit the floor, Dean on top. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Dean again. Sam's eyes were still glassy. "SAM!!!!" Dean shook his brother hard and watched him as his eyes focused and he saw Dean.

"Dean! What's wrong," asked Sam totally confused and disoriented? He got off his brother and sat down on the floor beside him instead. "Son of a bitch," said Dean rubbing his hands down his face. He looked over at Sam. "Are you ok!"

"Yeah, why," asked Sam still confused.

"How do you feel?" asked Dean avoiding the question.

"I don't know," answered Sam honestly, "I feel off."

"What do you mean off? Is that anything like strange?" Sam just looked at his brother.

"What," he asked?

"Nothing," said Dean getting up and helping Sam to his feet. He led him over to his bed. "Get some rest," he said and helped Sam to lay down.

"I'm ok," said Sam.

"Humor me," answered Dean and covered him up.

"What's going on Dean?" He had never seen his brother act this way before and it was making him nervous. "What did I do?"

"Just rest Sammy," said Dean walking over to the table by the window. Sam shrugged and laid back, falling asleep instantly. After he was asleep, Dean went back over and uncovered him, and cleaned his cuts on his arms and chest then covered him back up again. He got in his own bed, and laid back against the headboard. He watched Sam as long as he could, but finally fell asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I'm so sorry. I've been sick as a dog. All I've done the last week is come home from work. Take pain pills and sleeping pills and go to bed. I'm better now and here is the update. I hope you all like it and please forgive me.

Chapter 6

The next morning, when Dean woke up, the first thing he did was look toward his brothers bed. He shot straight up! Fear gripped his heart. The bed was empty. "Sam!" he yelled, looking around. He checked the bathroom, but he wasn't in there. He checked outside, but the Impala was still parked. There were no stores around to walk to, so where could he be, thought Dean. He saw a housekeeper a few doors up and ran up to her. "Excuse me," he said.

"Yes," she answered, waiting.

"Have you seen my brother? He's about this tall," he said holding his hand a few inches above his head, "he has brown hair and an athletic built."

"Oh, yes, I did," replied the housekeeper, "he went into the woods."

"Where?" asked Dean.

"Behind the motel, there's a nature trail there." she said. "Was your brother ok?"

"Why do you ask?" said Dean trying not to let his panic show.

"I don't know," she answered, "he just seemed distracted. He walked right past me and didn't even notice I was here, even after I said good morning."

"How long ago was this?" asked Dean, the panic building.

"About 30 minutes ago." she said.

"Ok, thank you," said Dean and took off running. 15 minutes later he finally caught up with Sam.

"Oh, shit!" said Dean as he stared at his brother. Sam was standing on the edge of a very high cliff, staring straight ahead. Dean swallowed hard as he slowly made his way over to stand by Sam's side. He looked over the cliff at how far up they were and winced. He had to be careful.

"Sam." he said softly but didn't get an anwer. "Sam, are you with me?" he said, but still nothing. "Look at me Sam." He turned his head and looked at his brother. "Who are you?"

"What? It's Dean, I'm your brother. Don't you know me?" Sam turned to look straight ahead again.

"Sam, I need you to take a step back, ok." said Dean nervously. He was afraid to touch him. 

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Because man, you're standing on the edge of a cliff. You're going to fall. Step back ok." Sam looked down, then over to his brother. "That's right Sam, step back, before you fall."

"I'm not going to fall, I'm going to fly." he said and took a step forward.

"NO!" yelled Dean anticipating the move. He grabbed Sam as he took the step and pulled him backwards. Both fell to the ground. "Shit!" said Dean as he scrambled up to kneal by Sam. He checked his pulse, and found a strong one. He felt his head, and it was still very hot.

"Sam," said Dean, slapping his cheek a little. Sam moaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a very worried Dean, looking down at him. "Where am I?" he asked his brother. Dean took a deep breath. "In the woods behind the motel."

"Why am I here?" asked Sam.

"Well, you just tried to kill yourself." said Dean.

"What?" asked Sam.

"You just tried to walk off a cliff, and last night you tried to blow your brains all over the motel room, and to tell you the truth Sam, I like it better when you're trying to kill me!" Sam just stared at his brother trying to understand. He was so confused. Dean saw it in his face and shook his head. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." replied Sam.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the motel." He helped Sam to his feet and together they made there way back.

"I just don't believe that!" said Sam, sounding more like himself.

"It happened, twice dude, what can I tell you? said Dean. They had been back at the room for about an hour and Sam was pacing like a wild man.

"You need to calm down!" said Dean as he watched his brother.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down! I zone out, try to kill myself and you want me to calm down!" shouted Sam. "Just like that!"

"Well, maybe It won't happen no more," said Dean, "maybe whatever that thing did to you is over now."

"What if it's not Dean?" asked Sam.

"Then I'll be there, Sam, ok, We'll figure it out together. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Sam calmed down a little as a knock sounded at the door. The brothers looked at each other and since Sam was already up, he went over to answer it. He opened it and Victor slammed it backward. Sam swung, but was not quick enough. Dean jumped up and was about to jump Victor when he turned Sam around and placed his gun to his head! Dean froze, but raised his own gun.

"Drop it Dean, or I swear to you I'll kill him!" Dean didn't move. "Drop it!" yelled Victor and cocked his gun. Dean dropped his. "Don't move!" he said as two men came inside the room with Victor and Sam, closing the door behind them.

They shoved Dean down on the bed and made Sam sit in a chair. Victor stood behind him, his gun still at Sam's head.

"What did you do to my brother you freak?' asked Dean in anger.

"I didn't do anything to your brother. The soul collector did. He likes the way Sam tastes. He wants to drive him insane. He wants to drain him of all his energy. He wants his soul Dean." said Victor.

"We're not going to be able to stay here long Victor," said one of the men that was with him.

"I know." said Victor. "Go get the car." The man left to do Victor's bidding.

"The manager and the housekeeper both know we're here." stated Dean. 

"I know that too. Who do you think called us?" he asked and Dean just stared.

"They belong to our little group Dean. Matter of fact, most of the town belongs to our group. The one's that don't, will, before this is over." The man came back into the room. "The cars ready sir," he said. 

"Good," said Victor and pulled Sam to his feet. "Get Michael to bring the other car."

"Already done sir. He's on his way." Victor nodded. Neither one of the brothers liked where this was going at all. Victor cuffed Sam's hands behind is back and blindfolded him, then handed him over to the man standing beside him. He walked to Dean, who just glared back at him. "Get up!" he said. Dean got to his feet, and Victor knocked him backwards onto the bed, then pulled him up by his jacket until they were face to face.

"Bring this one with Michael." he said and shoved him back again. Dean wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Wait." he said. "What about Sam?" He was afraid of what the answer would be.

"Oh, Sam's coming with me." said Victor, matter of factly. My Master is getting hungry again."

"No," said Dean jumping up. He was knocked right back down!

"Yes!" said Victor. "I told you what would happen if you tried this Dean. You won't be seeing your brother for awhile."Take him!" he said to the man with him. Sam's head shot up. "Dean!" he said as they pulled him out the door.

"No! Sam!" yelled Dean. "Please! I'm sorry!"

"Too late Dean!" said Victor as Mike pulled up.

"SAM!!!" he yelled again, but they shoved Sam in a car beside Victor and they took off.

"Oh God!" said Dean as he tried to get away! He was hit in the back of the head and fell unconscious to the floor. They cuffed his hands and carried him out to the second car and they also drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Thanks Michele Kelley. I appreciate you and everyone else. Here's the next chapter. It's not as long so please don't trow things at me. I had to redo it because I put chapter nine instead of chapter 7. The chapter is still the same just the number has changed. Thanks Michele kelley.

Love

Sheila

Chapter 7

Sam was placed in a cell, until they got ready for him. The blindfold was removed, but his hands remained cuffed behind him. There were four men guarding him. There was no way he could escape. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't think it was the same place that him and Dean were in before. He thought about his brother. Was Dean ok? Was he hurt? Where was he? Sam was scared, but also angry and frustrated.

"Where the hell is my brother," he said, but the men didn't answer him. "What have you done with Dean!" he yelled. The men walked over to him and leaned on the cell. "Wouldn't you like to know." they answered, taunting him. Sam jumped up. "I'll kill you if you hurt him." he said in a low, dangerous voice. "I mean it."

"Soon Sam, you won't even remember you have a brother," one of the men said. The others just laughed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. As if on cue, Victor came in and allowed the spirt to take over.

"Bring him!" the collector said. The men opened the door. Sam backed up, shaking his head, but they grabbed him and pulled him out of the cell. He struggled hard, but he was to weak and couldn't get away. They uncuffed him and stripped him down to the waist. "No!" he yelled and continued to struggle. They half dragged him over to the center of the room, where they chained his hands above his head. The collector approached him. "I'm thirsty again Sam, and you taste so good." Sam winced and when the collector got close enough, he kicked him sending Victor's body backward! This only made the collector angrier and he grabbed Sam around the throat. "Be still!" he commanded, but Sam kicked again.

"Go to hell!" yelled Sam. The demon just grinned and said to the men, "chain  
his feet also!"

"No." yelled Sam again. Each man grabbed a leg and shackled his feet far apart so that Sam couldn't move. "Now, where was I," said the collector. Sam just hung there, chained and breathing hard. "Please!" The collector held out his hand. One of the men slapped a ceremonial dagger into it, like a nurse would a surgical instrument to a doctor. He walked back up to Sam.

"No! Please don't!" cried Sam. 

"Don't worry Sam, I'm only going to take a little this time." he said, as he picked a spot right above his heart. He made a cut in the form of an 'X', just enough to draw blood. Sam closed his eyes and winced. The collector grinned and licked it off. Sam tried not to gag as the collector licked his lips and said, "Tasty. You have strong energy." The collector placed his hands on either side of Sam's head, sending what felt like to Sam, a strong electrical current through his brain. He screamed as the pain intesified, and right before he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the spirit stopped, looked him in the eye and said, "I'm going to enjoy this." Sam hung there trying hard to slow his breathing down as the collector became Victor again.

"Shall we put him back in the cell?" asked one of the men.

"No," said Victor, "I don't think so. Let him stay right there, and then whenever the master gets ready, he just has to take." Victor walked over to Sam and hit him hard across the face, causing his lip to bleed. "That's for the kick." he said and walked out. Sam felt like his head would explode, as he stood chained there. He was already beginning to feel funny again, but all he could think about was his brother.

Dean woke up with a pounding headache, and tried to get up but realized he was tied down. "Shit!" he said and began to tug at the ropes. The door opened and Victor came in. "Hello Dean," he said. "How's the head?"

"Where is my brother man!" said Dean as he tugged at the ropes again.

"Your brother just made a tasty meal, for my master."

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Dean. "Is he ok? I wan't to see him!" Victor turned to the man that came in with him. 

"Take him to his brother." said Victor. "Put him in the cell. Michael untied his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go!" Dean walked to the room where Sam was being held and stopped when he saw his brother.

"Oh God!" he said, and would have went over to him, but Mike stopped him.

"No you don't." he said. They grabbed him, but instead of placing Dean inside the cell they chained him to the outside facing Sam.

"Tell me something Sam," said Mike. "We've already established the fact that you are Dean's weakness. Is he yours?"

"What?" asked Sam. He didn't like where this was going and neither did Dean. 

"Would you do anything for him?" asked Mike.

"Yes, I would." said Sam through clenched teeth.

"Ok, then I wan't you to tell me what you saw in your vision," Mike said as he walked over to Dean and pulled out a knife.

"I've already told you. I saw a dark, powerful force terrorizing this town. We came to help. What are you doing?" said Sam, beginning to get afraid.

"What else did you see Sam!" said Mike as he placed the knife to Dean's throat.

"Nothing. I've told you everything. I swear! Please!" Mike pressed the knife into Dean's throat cutting him. Dean winced and closed his eyes. "I can't tell you something I don't know!" yelled Sam. "Please don't hurt him."

"You need to have another one then, NOW!!! I want to know more, or I'm going to start slicing and dicing your big brother right in front of your eyes. Mike rolled the sleeves up on Dean's shirt!

"It doesn't work that way," cried Sam. "I can't just have one anytime I get ready. It just happens. Leave him alone!" Sam began shaking his head as the lightheadedness got worse. He was feeling strange again. Dean saw it, and began to pull against the cuffs. Mike looked over at Sam. "Shit!" he said. He saw it to. He leaned down to Dean and said, "We will continue this later." The men unchained him, and shoved him in the cell.

"Sam!" said Dean grabbing the bars. "Are you ok!"

"Yeah, but we've got to get out of here." answered Sam.

"How do you feel?" asked Dean, noticing the new cut on his brothers chest.

"A little light headed." answered Sam blinking.

"Sam!" yelled Dean and watched as his brothers eyes rolled back in his head. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the update everyone. Hope you like it and thanks for all your kind words when I was sick. You guys are great.

Chapter 8

"Sam!" said Dean again. "Son of a..." He looked around and noticed that all the men were gone.. He took a pick out of his pocket and opened the cell door. He ran over to his brother.

"Sam," he said checking for a pulse. When he found one he let out a breath. He was burning up again! "I'm going to get you out of here Sam," he said as he picked the locks on Sam's feet. Then his hands. Sam fell and Dean caught him and carried him out to a car. He laid him in the back seat, hotwired the car and took off, but this time he drove about 2 hours before he stopped. Sam had still not woke up and Dean was beginning to get worried. He carried his brother inside the motel room and laid him down. Dean felt his head again. He was still burning up. "Sam, come on, you got to wake up, " he said. He covered him up and found a first aid kit in the restroom. He cleaned the cut on his chest, then sat down on the other bed to watch him.

A couple of hours later, Dean was lying back against his headboard when Sam woke up. "Hey, said Dean, "how are you?" Sam didn't answer. "Sam," said Dean looking at his brother, but still got no response. Dean sat up on the side of his bed, instantly worried. Sam got up and walked over to the door and then outside. "Sam," said Dean getting up. He took hold of Sam's arm and turned him to face him. His eyes were glassy and he shoved Dean away. He walked out into the road! Cars slammed on their brakes, and horns blew as they dodged him!

"SAM!!" yelled Dean, running over and grabbing him! "What are you doing?"  
He caught Sam as he fell. "Damn it" he said as he carried him back inside.  
"What the hell is that thing doing to you!" He laid him back down on the bed. "Sammy!" he said patting his cheeks. Sam moaned and opened his eyes. He jumped up! Terrified!

"Easy Sam, it's me, Dean." He grabbed a hold of Sam's arm.

"No!" yelled Sam beginning to fight.

"Sam, it's me!" said Dean again. "Stop it!"

"Get away from me!" said Sam backing up.

"It's me Sam," said Dean raising his hands. Sam shook his head. "Dean."

"It's me, easy. Let me help." Sam got still and Dean stepped closer. He touched Sam's shoulder. His eyes focused and he saw his brother. "What happened?" asked Sam and Dean just shook his head.

"What is it?" asked Sam again.

"You tried to kill yourself again." answered Dean. Sam just stared at his brother.

"You walked out into traffic man, you almost got hit, then when I tried to help, you acted like you didn't know me." Sam shook his head and sat down on his bed. "I can't believe this is happpening." he said. Dean walked over and sat down beside him.

"We'll figure it out Sam. I promise," said Dean, but he was scared. Sam had never tried to kill himself before. He didn't know how to help. He felt his head, and it was still very hot.

"You got a fever. Come on and lay down." said Dean. Sam didn't argue, he just laid down on the bed and Dean covered him up. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

"What the hell did you do to my brother, you freak?" said Dean out loud. He brushed Sam's hair out of his eyes. He sat down and knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night.

Early the next morning Sam woke up again. "Dean," he said.

"I'm here," answered Dean, walking over to his brother. "How do you feel?" He sat on the opposite bed and checked Sam over. He raised his hand to feel his head, but Sam flinched and Dean stopped.

"Sam, it me," said Dean lowering his hand again.

"I know," said Sam relaxing a little.

"Then why did you flinch?" asked Dean. Sam didn't answer.

"Sam, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your brother. I just want to see if you still have a fever." Sam nodded and Dean felt his forehead, which was still very hot to touch.

"You do still have a fever," said Dean. He checked all the cuts. None of them were looking infected and Dean couldn't figure out where the fever was coming from. When he looked up Sam was grinning at him.

"What the hell's so funny?" asked Dean. He would never admit it, but he was glad to see the grin.

"You make a good mother," said Sam.

"Shut up Sam," he said. "I'm worried about you, you look like crap."

"I know, but I think I feel better," said Sam.

"You think?" said Dean. "That's not good enough," answered Dean. "You're still burning up and we need to go get some clothes.

"You go," said Sam. "I'm tired."

"No way," said Dean. "Not the way you're acting. I'm not leaving you."

"Then let's both go," suggested Sam getting to his feet, and walking toward the door.

"Hold on," said Dean looking into his brothers eyes. They appeared focused, so they both went out in search of some clothes. They bought some and paid for them with fake credit cards, then went back to the motel. Both took showers and felt better, but Dean still watched his brother close. He wasn't acting right and Dean wasn't about to leave his side.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We need my car." said Dean. "It's got all our stuff in it."

"Let's go get it." suggested Sam. Dean just looked at him. "It's at the motel, Sam, where we were grabbed, remember? We can't go back there."

"We need the car Dean. It has the computer, our weapons, clothes and dad's journal. We have to figure out how to stop this thing," said Sam, beginning to sound more like himself.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He took a deep breath. "Ok, let's go get it." They ran out to the car they had stolen and two hours later was back at the motel. The Impala was right where they'd left it and no one was around. They quickly ran to it, unlocked the doors, and climbed in, just as Victor came out of their old room.

"Hello boys," he said, as men surrounded them. "We figured you'd be back after your car." They pulled Sam out, as Dean closed his eyes against the panic that was trying to surface. "Get out of the car Dean," said Victor. Dean hit the steering wheel, and seeing where his brother was at, climbed out of the car, hands up. Victor slammed Dean up against the car, then made him turn around, and place his hands on the hood. He leaned down to his ear. "You just won't learn will you," he said cuffing his hands behind him. They pulled them both inside the motel room and shoved Dean down on the bed.

"Look," said Dean.

"Shut up!" said Victor and walked over to Sam. "How do you feel Sam?" Sam looked at his brother.

"Never better," he said sarcastically and recieved a slap hard enough to knock him down. Victor became the collector again and said, "Well let me see what I can do to fix that!" They pulled Sam back to his feet and Dean jumped up.

"No!" he yelled, but was knocked back down on the bed. "Sam!" The collector traced his hand down Sam's face to his throat. Sam closed his eyes. The collector placed his hands on the sides of Sam's head. Electricity shot through his brain and Sam screamed! "NO!!!" yelled Dean as he watched his brother in horror. Then the collector took a knife and sliced his throat, and drank! Sam gasped. Dean fought and when the collector had finished Sam just stared ahead, and was shoved down on the bed!

The collector turned to Dean and grinned. "You're brother is very tasty." he said.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" yelled Dean, never taking his eyes off Sam, who was still just staring off at nothing.

"Shall we take them Master?" asked one of the men.

"No, we'll keep them here. There's no one around and we have everything we need. Uncuff him and leave him with his brother, but guard the door. If Dean so much as looks outside the window, I want to know." He knealt down to Dean. "I'm going to take everything your brother has Dean. I'm going to take his energy, his soul, his very being, then I'm going to take yours."

The men uncuffed Dean and left him alone with Sam. Dean ran over to his brother and knealt down in front of him. Sam wasn't moving. His throat where he'd been cut was bleeding a little, so Dean took the first aid kit and cleaned it, stopping the flow.

"Sam," he said gently. "Talk to me, man." Sam looked at his brother. "Are you ok," asked Dean in fear. "Answer me Sam, please. Let me know you're still in there." Sam closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Dean's words, but all he heard was noise in his head. Dean raised his hand to touch him, but he pushed him away hard knocking him backward. He got back up and knealt in front of him again, but didn't try to touch him, or approach him. Not right now. He raised his hands, palms out.

"It's me Sam," said Dean. He tried real hard to keep the panic out of his voice. "That thing, that spirit is doing this to you, but I'm your brother. Can you hear me?" Sam cocked his head.

"Say something," said Dean. "Are you still with me?" Slowly, very slowly, Sam finally processed Dean's words and nodded his head, but didn't speak. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Sam was still there, but just barely. That was good enough for him, for now.

"Sam, I need to come over there and check you out, ok?" Sam nodded and Dean came over and sat down beside him. He felt his head. "Figures." he said as it burned his hand. "Your fevers back. Your burning up." Sam just stared at Dean.

"Come with me," said Dean, but he pulled back. "Sam, we need to get your fever down. This collector is making you sick. For some reason it's not doing to you what it's done to others. He's not turning you into a zombie, man, he's killing you. We have to get your fever down, now come with me." Dean took Sam by the arm but Sam shoved Dean away and got up. He spotted the knife that the men probably left there on purpose, just for this reason. He walked over and bent to pick it up. Then he turned to Dean who just looked at it and Sam.

"What are you doing," asked Dean tensing. He didn't know if Sam was going to try to kill him or himself, but he was definitely going to do one or the other. Dean could see it in his face.

"Put it down Sam," said Dean as he slowly approached him. The question was answered when Sam placed the blade to his wrist.

"No, Sam!" said Dean and grabbed it, just before Sam made the cut. He put the knife in his pocket and looked at his brother, whose eyes were glassy again. "Sam," said Dean and caught him as he fell unconscious. He gently laid him down and checked him for a pulse. When he found one, he carried him into the bathroom and ran a bathtub full of cold water. He stripped Sam down to his boxers and set him in the tub, hoping it would bring the fever on down. He sat on the floor by the tub and waited, checking Sam every now and then to see if it was working.

Victor, along with several of the men were in the office, while the others continued to guard Sam and Dean's door. "I don't understand sir," said one of the men. "When are we going to have some fun with Dean? So far, you're only attacking the younger one."

"Well, you're wrong there my friend. Sam is Dean's weakness, remember. The best way to hurt Dean is to hurt Sam."

"Yeah, but it's not nearly as fun." said another one of the men. "Are we taking them back to the warehouse?"

"No, we're going to leave them here for now. There's no one around and we have all we need. Michael has set up a nice little room full of goodies when we get ready for Dean. You won't be disappointed." said Victor and the men grinned.

"You'll get your chance with Dean, that's a promise, but only after he's beat down so much he can't fight back. The best way to get to Dean is to hurt Sam, but just wait, it won't be long, and you will be allowed to go after Dean." said Victor.

Sam moaned and opened his eyes. Dean got up on his knees. "Sam," he said, and felt his head. The fever was down. "Thank God!" he said.

"Dean," said Sam.

"I'm here," answered Dean.

"Where am I?" Sam was so confused. "I'm cold." Sam shivered. "We're back at the first motel, Sam, your're cold because you're in a tub of cold water."

"Why?" asked Sam not sure if he could move. His whole body hurt, like he'd been beat.

"You had a high fever. It was the only way I knew to bring it down."

"Is it down now?" he asked. Dean nodded.

"Can I get out then?" said Sam, I'm really cold.

"Oh, sorry." said Dean and helped Sam out of the tub. "Stay here," said Dean and went to get Sam some clothes.

"Thanks," said Sam and Dean began to treat his cuts again. Then he left him to get dressed. When Sam came out of the bathroom, Dean was sitting at the table, head in his hands.

Sam walked over and sat in the other chair, and took a good look at Dean. He looked awful. He was pale. He had dark circles under his eyes and he could tell he was just plain exhausted.

"Dean, what happened this time?" asked Sam waiting. Dean looked up. "We came back to get the car. Victor and his goons were here, so now we're prisoners again. The soul collector decided he wanted another meal, so he had a feast. Then you tried to slit your wrist, and you acted like you didn't know me again. You're fever was very high, so that's why you were in the tub, said Dean. Sam just stared.

"This thing don't wan't to turn you Sam, it want's to kill you. It wants to take your soul, and your mind, that's true, but ultimately if want's to kill you. I think it has something to do with your visions you have. It wan'ts to drain all your energy and leave you to die." Sam continued to stare at his brother, not even blinking, which scared Dean to death.

"Sam," he said and watched as his eyes glassed over again.

"I'm not believing this!" said Dean. He was about to touch Sam when he grabbed the table, and overturned it, knocking Dean backwards.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the update everyone. Hope you're still enjoying it. Love you all.

Chapter 10

Dean fell hard on his back, but scrambled to his feet. "Sam!" he yelled, but got no answer. "Sam come on!" Dean took a step toward his brother, but Sam slammed him up against the wall and grabbed the knife out of his pocket. He placed it against Dean's throat! Dean didn't move.

"Who are you!" yelled Sam presssing the knife harder, biting skin!

"I'm your brother Sam, come on!" answered Dean. Sam cocked his head to the side. "I'm Dean." He softened his voice. "What are you doing with the knife?" Dean swallowed hard as he watched his brother, afraid to move.

"Knife?" asked Sam not processing what the word even meant.

"Sam you have a knife in your hand, and it's against my throat. Put it down." 

Sam backed up and stared at his brother. Then he looked at the knife in his hand, and raised it! He was about to plunge it into his own heart when Dean leaped!

"SAM NO!!!" He tackled his brother. The knife flew from his hand and Dean pinned him to the floor. "What the hell are you doing!" he yelled. "Son of a bitch, would you please stop trying to kill yourself!" Sam shook his head and winced at the headache beginning to form. He was so confused and scared.

"Dean!" he said beginning to struggle.

"Sam, stop it! It's me!" said Dean. Sam got still and his eyes came back into focus. He saw Dean on top of him. Tears came to his eyes and he said, "What the hell is happening to me?" Dean got off him, and helped him to his feet and over to the bed. "Sit down." he said and sat on the opposite one facing him. He looked into Sam's eyes and said, "I'm going to feel your head, ok? Dont freak out on me." Sam just nodded and Dean felt his head again.

"Son of a...!" said Dean. "Your fever's back. What is this? Some kind of psychic flu or something?" Sam didn't say anything, but he could see how tired Dean was.

"Dean, you've got to rest." said Sam. "You're exhausted."

"I'm fine," said Dean, the panic beginning to build at the mere thought of resting right now. The truth was he was so tired and he thought he would drop any minute.

"No, you're not," said Sam, "You need to sleep."

"I can't!" yelled Dean. "Not with you acting this way and trying to kill your self every few minutes! How the hell am I suppose to rest!" He shouted at his brother, jumping up, and Sam winced. Dean was instantly sorry.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. It's not you I'm angry with. It's that damn thing that's doing this to you." Sam just nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Dean afraid he was zoning out again.

"To the bathroom." said Sam. Dean sat back down and rubbed his head. Sam slammed the door to the bathroom and locked it. Instantly Dean got nervous and jumped up, running over to the door. "Sam, what are you doing?" 

Sam didn't answer. Dean banged on the door. "Open the door Sam!" he yelled but still got nothing. All Dean could think was there was glass in there, and there was medicine in the first aid kit. He was afraid Sam was going to try to hurt himself again.

"Sam!" said Dean, and kicked the door in. Sam was sitting on the toilet just staring. Dean let out a breath and walked over to him. He sat on the side of the tub and faced him.

"I'm sorry," said Dean, "I guess I am tired, but I'm afraid that if I go to sleep something bad is going to happen to you." He touched Sam's shoulder. Sam flinched, so Dean removed his hand. "It would kill me if I let something happen to you. You're my brother." Sam stood up and grabbed Dean by the jacket. "What are you doing?" he asked watching Sam's eyes.

"You are going to lay down," said Sam. Dean slapped his hands away. "Get off me Sam."

"No, I'm ok right now, so while I'm ok, you need to rest." Sam led Dean over to the bed.

"I can't sleep with you acting this way," cried Dean.

"Dean, you're my brother too, and you have been watching me nonstop for three days. You're exhausted. You have led me to the bed and took care of me plenty, now it's my turn," said Sam.

"But Sam." said Dean. Sam cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say. Can't you see what that thing is doing to you? It's wearing you down Dean. I'm ok right now and although I don't remember what happens, from what you've told me, these episodes I have are after he feeds, so right now, you need to rest."

"But the knife. That was just now, hours after he had his last meal." said Dean trying to get up. Sam pushed him right back down.

"You can't watch me 24/7 Dean, you're about to drop. I feel ok, right now, so rest."

"Will you stop that," said Dean trying to get back up. "No," answered Sam, "get some sleep." Sam sat down beside him. Dean just looked at his brother. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, fine, but if you kill yourself, don't come crying to me!" said Dean and laid down. Sam just grinned. "Only Dean," he thought. Dean fell asleep instantly.

Three hours later, he woke up. "Sam!" he said jumping up.

"I'm here Dean. I'm ok. They're still guarding the door but nobody's come in. Do you feel better?"

Dean sat up on the side of the bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah, I do, thanks Sam."

"You're welcome. You could probably use some more."

"Maybe later." replied Dean. The door to the room opened and Victor came in along with four men. Dean jumped up and stood in front of Sam. "Leave him alone Victor!" warned Dean. "You're not doing that to him again!" Victor grinned and sent chills down Dean's spine. Two men ran over and grabbed him! "NO!" he said struggling to get away.

Two others grabbed Sam who also began to struggle! Both were to weak and exhausted to fight much. Victor walked over to Dean and grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head back. Dean winced. Victor said, "Wanna bet?" Dean watched as the soul collector took control.

"God! No!" yelled Dean. "Not again! Please! Leave my brother alone!" Sam fought like crazy and so did Dean, but in their weakened state, neither was any match for all 4 men plus the demon. The soul collector walked over to where Sam was being held and traced the cut on Sam's neck with his tongue, as Sam tried not to gag. The collector then took his nail and cut the place to his neck open agian, causing it to bleed. "NO!!!" yelled Sam wincing. The collector bent down again and licked the blood off, but didn't clamp down, and didn't touch his head. "Don't worry Sam, It's not you I want," he said pausing. "This time." He turned to Dean, who was still struggling. "You're coming with me." Dean continued to struggle as the men dragged him out the door!"

"Dean!" yelled Sam. The collector turned back into Victor. "I'll be back Sam," he said. "Do not peep outside that window. This room is heavily guarded and I'll know if you do. I'll kill your brother, if I get word that you're not behaving yourself. You'll never see him again! Understand!" Sam just glared at Victor.

"ANSWER ME SAM!!!!!"

"Yes, I understand," replied Sam. Victor walked out, locking the door and leaving word with the men that if he does anything out of line to let him know.

They carried Dean struggling to the room that Michael had fixed up. Dean managed to kick one of the men and was about th kick another when Victor came in. "I'll kill your brother Dean, you know I will! All I have to do is radio and give them word, and you'll never see him alive again!" Dean stopped fighting and glared at Victor, in defeat. "Fine," he said giving up. The men grabbed him again pulling him over to the wall where they chained his hands and feet, spread eagled. Michael walked in. "Tell me Dean, are you tired yet?" asked Michael.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Watching your brother like that, trying to keep him from hurting himself, must have really tired you out, huh?"

"I'm fine, but thanks so much for your concern," said Dean sarcastically. Victor turned to Michael and said, "Ok, have fun." He went over to sit down to watch the show. Michael walked over to Dean who did not like where this was going at all. First, he cut off Dean's shirt, revealing flesh, then he took a large knife and made several cuts in Dean's chest. Not deep, but definitely painful. Dean closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain. Michael turned to Victor. Does the Master wan't a taste first?" he asked. Victor looked. It was very tempting and he became the spirit again.

"Why not?" he said walking over to Dean. "You want to feel a little of what your brother is going through?" he asked Dean.

"Go to hell!" said Dean. The collector bent down to Dean's chest and traced the blood, with his finger, then with his tongue licked it off his chest and smacked his lips. "Ummmm," he said, "you're also tasty. You have a lot of fire." 

"Now if you were female, we could definitely talk," said Dean masking his disgust. The collector grabbed the sides of Dean's head and an electrical current shot through his brain! Dean screamed in agony as the blinding pain increased, then the collector stopped and became Victor again. He hit Dean hard in the stomach, causing Dean to grunt then went back to his seat.

"Very tasty," he said to Michael.

"Thank you sir," said Michael. He turned back to Dean and made several more cuts, deeper this time, on Dean's chest. Dean closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain. Blood was pouring down the front of his chest. Michael grabbed two poles and flipped a switch. The noise made Dean open his eyes, and they got wide as electricity jumped between the two poles. Dean shook his head in fear as Michael placed the poles on Dean's chest, inside the cuts! Dean screamed again as electricity shot through his body. Michael stopped and put the poles down and watched Dean who was having a hard time catching his breath. He got in his face and said, "This is going to be fun."

He stepped back and walked over to the table. "So... glad you're.. enjoying yourself," said Dean still trying to breath. Michael smiled. "You really are a smart ass aren't you," he said turning around. "NO!" yelled Dean when he saw what he had in his hand. "What the hell are you going to do with that?" Dean was finally scared. In Michael's hand was an electic sander!" Dean shook his head. "Don't" he said. "Please."

"What's wrong Dean, getting a little nervous.?" Michael turned the sander on and walked over to Dean. He touched Dean's chest with the sander and Dean screamed in agony as Michael took a layer of skin!

"Now, what other kind of smart ass coment do you have for me." Dean couldn't say a word. He looked at his chest and it was blistered and bleeding. He looked up at Michael who was coming at him again. He touched the sander to his chest again, Dean screamed and then Michael stopped. "Don't be a smart ass!" he said and went to put the sander back. Dean just hung there. He couldn't move. He was in so much pain, but when he looked at Michael's face, he knew that Michael was just getting started.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the update everyone. Sorry it took so long. Michele Kelley I love you too. I know how you all hate cliffie's so I thought I'd give you a doozie. LOL. Here goes. Hope you like it.

Chapter 11

"Victor please, listen to me," said Dean. "That thing is not your friend, man. It will destroy you to, just like it does everyone else. It's just using you," said Dean as he gasped for air and tried to slow his breathing down.

"That thing is my Master Dean. Do not disrespect him." Victor got in Dean's face. "I mean it!!"

"He doesn't care about you," yelled Dean.

"Shut up!" yelled Victor and turned to Michael. "I'm going to the office, when you finish, let me know. I want to see him before you untie him understood."

"Yes sir," said Michael. 

"Michael, you can't kill him," said Victor.

"I understand," said Michael as Victor left. He walked over to Dean. "You made him angry," he said, "it takes a lot to do that to Victor." Michael grabbed the electric poles again and turned the machine on. Dean closed his eyes as Michael touched his chest with them again, sending more bolts of electricity through his body! He screamed in agony as Michael held them inside the cuts! Then he stopped and told the men to unchain him and turn him around. "NO!" yelled Dean, but he was to weak to do anything, plus he was worried about what they would do to Sam if he tried to fight. They unchained him, and turned him around to face the wall, where they chained him back again, spread eagled. "PLEASE!" said Dean.

"What's wrong Dean. Does it hurt?" Michael leaned down to Dean's ear. "We're just getting started." Dean began gasping for breath as Michael picked up a whip and began beating him with it repeatedly. Dean screamed each time the whip hit flesh. It put stripes all over his back, ripping the skin off in some places. He was beat so much that he could no longer stand up and would have fallen if he'd not been chained. Michael still wasn't through though as he grabbed a tazer and told a barely conscious Dean, "this is for disrespecting our Master!" He touched the tazer to Dean's back shooting more electricity through his already battered and bloodied body. He screamed again! Finally Michael stopped and told one of the men to go get Victor. Dean just hung there unable to do anything. He was in so much pain and he was trying hard not to pass out from it.

When Victor arrived he saw Dean's beaten and bloodied body. The soul collector took over and he walked over to Dean. "I understand you don't like me to much."

Dean could barely move, but he turned his head to stare back at the spirit. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! You'll pay for what you've done to my brother and me! We will find a way to get rid of you!"

The collector walked behind Dean to look at his back. He grinned and lowered his head to lick the blood.

"God! NO!" said Dean but it was to late. The collector touched Dean's back and sent fire through him! The pain was almost unbearable as he screamed again, his body jolting from the trauma. His insides felt like they were burning.

Dean tried to move away, but couldn't. Finally the collector became Victor again, and said, "Don't threaten Dean, you really need to be careful!"

He told the men to take him back to his room. They unchained him, and he fell to the floor, his legs not holding him up. They dragged him back to where he and Sam were being held. They dumped him in the floor and locked the door behind them.

Sam stared in shock at his brothers body. His whole chest and back were covered with wounds. "Dean!" yelled Sam and ran over to him. He knealt down. Dean looked up weakly. "Sammy, looks like you're going to have to take care of me this time."

"Oh God Dean," said Sam as he helped his brother up and over to the bed. "Lay down." Dean did as he was told. Sam ran into the bathroom and wet some towels with cold water. He rushed back over to his brother. He cleaned his chest. Dean winced and gritted his teeth against the pain as he let Sam finish getting all the blood off of him. "Turn over." he said and Dean obeyed. Sam laid the other cold, wet towels to the stripes on his back. Dean winced again.

"I'm sorry," said Sam, "I don't mean to hurt you." He placed some dry towels over the wet ones and covered his brother up. "Rest Dean, I'm here," said Sam. Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sam paced back and forth. They had to get out of there, but the door was guarded. Dean could barely move, and Sam had no idea if and when he would freak out again. He sat down in the chair to watch his brother, deciding they really couldn't do anything right now. Maybe they would leave them alone for awhile, thought Sam but he doubted it.

Around midnight Dean groaned and opened his eyes. He saw his brother sitting at the table with his head on his arms asleep. "Sam," he said and struggled to sit up. Sam woke with a start and looked over at Dean who had finally made it up on the side of the bed. "Hey," he said getting up. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been whipped, cut, and electrocuted, not to mention the hide rubbed off my body with a damn sander," quipped Dean but saw the worried look on his brothers face. "I'm ok Sam. How are you?" He felt his forehead, "Shit," he said.

"What is it," asked Sam.

"You're burning up again. You have a fever. Has that thing been back in here?" Dean was angry. What was happening to his brother? Sam shook his head. "Nobody has. They're still guarding the door though."

"How do you feel," asked Dean. He was getting nervous because Sam wasn't acting right. He struggled to get up on his feet, but his whole body hurt. Sam just sat there not answering Dean's question.

"Sam," said Dean.

"I don't know," said Sam. "I feel strange." Dean closed his eyes against the panic that was trying to surface again. "How? That thing hasn't fed off you in over 12 hours! How could this still be happening?" He had to get his brother out of there. He walked over to the door on shakey legs. "How many were outside, when they brought me back?" Sam didn't answer.

"Sam," he said, turning toward his brother. "Talk to me." He came back over and sat down. He looked into his face. His eyes were clear. Dean breath a sigh of relief.

"Four, I think," said Sam.

"Sam, do you think you can fight?" Sam shook his head. "No, not yet. Neither can you. Dean, you can barely walk right now." Dean knew he had a point. Neither one of them would be able to escape right now.

The door slammed open and the collector came in! "I'm thirsty!" He looked at Sam. Dean jumped up, but was knocked back down and the collector made his way to Sam! "HOLD HIM!!!!" Two of the men grabbed Sam, slamming him hard into the wall, holding him there! The two others grabbed Dean.

"Don't do that to him again!" yelled Dean. "PLEASE!" The collector wasn't listening. Apparently Dean had made him very angry and he was about to take it out on Sam. He slowly unbuttoned Sam's overshirt, then ripped off the tshirt, again. "You're brother threatened me Sam. He said he would find a way to destroy me. I don't like to be threatened!" Sam looked the collector dead in the eye and said, "I'm going to help him. Together, we will destroy you! It's what we do!" The collector just grinned. "After tonight, there won't be anymore of you left. Let me show you what I can do!"

"NO!" yelled Dean, but they were holding him to tight and he was too weak.  
"Please don't! Take me! I'm the one that made you angry! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" yelled Dean frantically.

"Yeah, Dean you are the one that made me mad. That's why you're the one that's going to watch as I consume your brother!" He grabbed the knife and made one long, deep cut down the middle of Sam's chest. He screamed as the knife went deep and then the collector bent down and drank the blood!

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean beginning to fight and ignoring the pain. "NO, Leave him alone. Please!" The collector grabbed Sam's head, and fire shot through his mind! Sam screamed again, the pain more than he could take. He gasped as the collector continued to take. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at his brother. "No!" yelled Dean. This was different. The look of pure terror on Sam's face was too much. He looked back and watched Sam's eyes glass over, but the collector wasn't through. He continued to take until he was full, then he threw Sam down like he was nothing more than a dirty rag he was finished with and walked over to Dean.

"Don't you ever theaten me again!" The collector grabbed Dean around the throat. The men let go, and the spirit threw him across the room. He landed hard on his already beaten back, but all he could think about was Sam. "YOUR  
BROTHER IS DEAD, DEAN! and It's your fault." The collector, along with the four men left and locked the door back. Dean just sat there and looked in shock. Sam was not moving. He didn't even look like he was breathing. "What have I done to you?" he said as he struggled to get up, but he couldn't move. "Sammy!" Dean yelled, as tears came to his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dean struggled to his feet. He had to get to Sam. He stumbled and fell but got up again and finally made it over to kneel down by his brother. Sam's chest was still bleeding so Dean grabbed one of the dry clothes and held it to the wound. He looked in his brothers face. Sam didn't look good at all. He was so pale and he didn't look like he was breathing. "Sam," yelled Dean feeling for a pulse. He found one but it was weak. "Wake up Sam! Don't you do this to me! Don't you let that freak win! Sammy!" He shook his brother hard. "Don't you let him beat you Sam! WAKE UP!" Dean was getting frantic. Sam was not responding at all. He pulled him up and laid him on his bed, gritting his teeth against his own pain. Dean noticed that he was still burning up and when he felt for a pulse again, it was weaker. Dean was so afraid that Sam was going to die.

"Sam!" Dean shook him again and slapped his face a little harder that he meant to. Sam gasped and his eyes shot opened! He sat straight up in the bed, but he was having a hard time breathing. He looked at his brother, who was trying hard not to panic. His breathing was strained, but he was awake. Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face him. "Breathe Sam," he said. "Deep breaths, come on!" Sam squeezed his eyes closed as his breathing got even worse. "Come on Sam! You've got to breathe. Deep breathes." Finally Sam got the message and did what he was told. He took several deep breaths and after several minutes, he was finally breathing normal again. Dean let out a breath and sat down on the bed by his brother. "You scared the hell out of me," he said, but Sam didn't answer. He stared at Dean. Dean shook his head.

"Sam," he said. Sam got up and moved away from Dean. Dean got up to, and walked over to his brother. "It's me," he said simply, but Sam shoved him away hard! Dean stumbled backwards. "Sam, come on now," said Dean. "I'm your brother. I'm Dean." Sam looked around the room trying to find something to defend himself with. "It's ok, I'm Dean. Look, I'm not coming near you. I'm going to sit right here." Dean sat down and kept his hands where Sam could see them. He was getting nervous, because Sam was't coming back, like he had been doing. "Are you still in there? Why aren't you listening to me." Sam rubbed his hands down his face and looked back at Dean.

Dean didn't know what to do. He knew that Sam didn't know him, but usually it only lasted a minute. He couldn't understand why this was lasting so long.  
"Are you still in there Sam," asked Dean again. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm you're brother. I will not hurt you. I just want you to come in the bathroom with me, ok? I need to check that cut on your chest." Sam looked down and saw blood all over the front of his chest. This scared Sam and he looked back at Dean, who was trying to figure out how he was going to reach his brother.

"Sam, I need to clean you up," said Dean getting up cautiously and walking toward his brother. Sam backed up. "Who are you? What the hell do you want?" Sam had fear in his eyes. "Why aren't you coming out of this," thought Dean.

"I'm Dean. I'm your brother man. I just want you to come into the bathroom so I can clean you up and look at that cut. You've been bleeding." He took another step toward Sam, but Sam backed up some more. Dean stopped. "Sam, look at me, I'm your brother." He raised his hands to feel his forehead, but Sam flinched and knocked Dean against the wall, causing pain to shoot through his badly beaten back. Dean grimaced as he hit. "Sam!" He placed his arm under Dean's throat and pressed, cutting off Dean's wind. He started gasping for breath. He raised his hands. "What are you doing," Dean choked out. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"I don't know who you are?" Sam pressed harder. "You tell me!" 

"I told you who I was Sam." Why wasn't he coming out of this? "I'm Dean."

Sam looked at Dean's chest and he had saw his back earlier. "What happened to you?" Dean was afraid to take his eyes off Sam. "Victor, and his goons, along with that spirit did it. He's the one that hurt you Sam, not me. It wasn't me. I won't hurt you. I'm Dean, your brother, OK?" Sam looked down at his own chest, then back at Dean who had a feeling what he was thinking. "I didn't do that to you. I've been cut too, can't you see.?" Sam nodded and released Dean who took some breathes and rubbed his throat. "I've got to get you out of here. He can't do that to you again. I don't think you could take it."

"What are you talking about," asked Sam. Dean just shook his head. "Come with me." When Sam didn't move, Dean took his arm and led him into the bathroom. "Sit down." Sam sat on the commode and Dean cleaned the cut on his chest. He gave him another tshirt and put one on himself, then Dean led him out of the bathroom. The door opened and Victor came in. Dean shook his head and stood in front of Sam, protectively.

"Stay the hell away from him," warned Dean in a low and dangerous voice.

"Relax Dean. I'm not here to feed, but if I was," he said, gettin in Dean's face, "you would not be able to stop me. Sit down." Dean stood where he was, right in front of Sam. Victor pulled a gun and pointed it at Dean's head. "I said sit the hell down!" Dean did as he was told. Victor cuffed his hands behind the chair.

"That's so you don't get any ideas about trying anything." Victor turned to Sam who just stared at him. "Hey, Sam," he said. "How ya doing?"

"Like you really care," replied Dean. "He's the one that's done this to you Sam and to me." Sam cocked his head to the side. 

"He's not your friend Sam, don't listen to him." Dean pulled at the cuffs.

"Why," asked Sam. "Why would you do something like that?"

Victor just grinned. "Because I can." He turned into the soul collector again. "NO!" yelled Dean tugging frantically at the cuffs. Sam backed up, shaking his head as Victor approached him. He backed Sam against the wall.

"Why are you still alive!" The spirit was clearly surprised to see Sam breathing. "I should have killed you last time. Why are you so special!" Sam didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. "ANSWER ME!!!!!" The collector grabbed Sam around the throat and squeezed.

"I'm not special!" said Sam beginning to struggle. He went still though when the collector traced the cut on his neck again. "Please," said Sam. The collector took the knife, he had brought in with him and opened up the cut again. Sam grimaced against the pain and closed his eyes. Dean was still trying to get out of the cuffs. He knew, without question, that if he was to do that to his brother again, it would kill Sam.

"Please don't do that anymore," said Sam. The collector traced the blood with his finger and licked it off, then went down to Sam's neck, licking the rest of the blood off, but that's all he done. He turned back into Victor. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to move you boy's," he said as he turned Sam around and cuffed his hands behind him. "I'll have to figure out why you,re so special later, but right now we're leaving." He pointed his gun at Dean as two other men came in and took Sam. "Let's go," he said to Dean, pulling him to his feet.

"Where are we going," asked Dean.

"None of your business," said Victor. "MOVE!" Sam and Dean walked out of the room. Dean looked around. It was only Victor and the two men. They carried Sam and Dean to a van, and opened the back. Victor got in Dean's face. "I know what you're thinking and if you try it, I can promise you, you'll be very sorry." Victor shoved Dean inside.

"Sam?" asked Dean.

"Sam's going to sit up front with me," said Victor, "now lay down." Dean didn't have a choice. He wasn't going to try anything if Sam wasn't with him, so he laid down. Victor rolled him over on his side. He tied his feet. He also blindfolded him. Then they carried Sam up front, blindfolded him also, and made him sit between Victor and Michael. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed to another prison. Sam closed his eyes under the blindfold. "Where are we going?" he asked. Victor answered ominously, "To a place out of the way, where we are the only ones around." My master is getting thirsty again, and Michael over there, wants to have some more fun with your brother, now shut up before I gag you too," said Victor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"The last time I fed off you Sam, was suppose to kill you. So why are you still alive," asked Victor.

"I don't know," Sam answered honestly.

"The next time I feed, you're going to die. You know that don't you?" Sam didn't answer but he swallowed hard. "But before I do that, I'm going to find out how much you can take," said Victor. Sam swallowed again as Michael slammed on his brakes. A car had pulled out in front to them causing Michael to skid and hit a tree head on! Nobody had a chance to scream before the impact. Sam hit the windshield and it dazed him a little, but he didn't hear a sound from either Victor or Michael. He rubbed his face against the seat, removing the blindfold. He blinked to let his eyes adjust and looked around. Both Victor and Michael were unconscious.

"Dean," he thought as he crawled over Michael and rolled over onto the ground. He had a cut on his head, but other than that he was ok. He struggled with the cuffs until he'd pulled his legs through, bringing his hands to the front. He reached in to get the cuff key and released himself, then ran back to the back of the van.

"Dean!" he said as he opened the door. Dean rolled out onto the ground. Sam untied his feet, then took off the cuffs and removed the blindfold. Dean opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Are you ok," asked Sam. 

"Yeah," answered Dean, "where are they?"

"In the front of the van unconscious, but we've got to go, now!" Sam stood up, but something was happening to him.

"Sam," said Dean getting to his feet. "Come on, you were ok, just a minute ago. How can you change that quick? Sam!" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders. Sam jerked away and shoved Dean to the ground. He grabbed a gun that had fallen on the ground. "Don't move!" he said to Dean, who froze.

"Sam!" he said, but his eyes were glassy again. Slowly Dean got to his feet, and faced his brother. "Give me the gun Sam," he said, but Sam pointed it at him instead. "No," said Dean raising his hands and eyeing both the gun and his brother. "I guess you're through trying to kill yourself, huh." said Dean. Sam walked up to Dean. "Sam, do you know me?" Sam shook his head.

"Son of a...! I'm your brother. Sam just stared. "Look," said Dean. "There are two crazy men, unconscious in the front of this van. One of them is possessed by a spirit, that wants to kill you. Now we have to go!" Dean took a step toward Sam and Sam cocked the gun.

"Sam, I don't have time to convince you of who I am right now. We have to go before they wake up! Trust me," said Dean.

Sam blinked a couple of times as his eyes focused and he saw Dean, and the gun that he had pointed at him. "I'm sorry," said Sam. Dean grabbed the gun and his brother and said, "It's ok, now let's go. Let's get the hell out of here." They ran into the woods and as far away from the van as possible. Finally they stopped to catch their breathes. Dean looked at Sam wo was having a hard time focusing.

"What's wrong," asked Dean and Sam fell.

"Sam," he said running over to him. "What is it?" He felt his head again for what he felt was the millionth time. "Damn!" he said.

"Let me guess," said Sam as he struggled to sit up. "Another fever?"

"Yeah," answered Dean watching Sam's eyes. "You know what I think?"

"No, what?" asked Sam.

"You have psychic abilities right."

"I have visions," said Sam.

"It's the same thing," said Dean. "They come true don't they?"

"Sometimes." said Sam.

"Ok, this spirit has fed off you at least 6 times. I think that he has somehow connected with you psychically," said Dean.

"What?" said Sam. He didn't like what Dean was saying.

"I don't think he has to feed off of you anymore to control you Sam, I think that now he can do it anytime he wants to. Somehow he has joined himself to you."

"If that's true, then he can do anything he wants to me, anytime he wants. I'm not safe," he looked at his brother, "neither are you."

Dean closed his eyes. "Don't panic ok. We'll figure it out. I'm not going to let anything happen to you Sam. I promise."

"Dean, I just pointed a gun at you. I don't want that happening again." He got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Dean.

"Away from you," answered Sam.

"Wait a minute," said Dean grabbing his arm. "No you're not."

"Dean!"

"No Sam," said Dean. "You're not going off by yourself, so forget it."

"I don't want to hurt you," yelled Sam.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself either," said Dean, yelling right back. "We'll figure it out ok, but we'll do it together. We'll watch each other. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ok?" Sam nodded, but he was scared. What if that thing used him to try to hurt Dean? He'd never forgive himself.

"Come on, we got to keep moving," said Dean but Sam just stood there. "Come on Sam," he said grabbing his brothers arm and pulling him with him. He would never admit it to Sam, but he was scared to.

"You can't have my brother you freak," thought Dean as they continued on into the woods. He was going to keep a very close eye on Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update but here you go. I hope you like it and michele kelley, I love you to.

Chapter 14

Several hours later they came upon an old abandoned house and decided to stay there for the night. So far Sam hadn't done anything crazy and Dean was hoping that he was ok, but deep down he knew that, that would be too easy. Nothing was ever easy for them. They found some cans of stew in the cabinets and Dean made a fire while Sam worked on opening the cans, then they sat down and ate the first meal they'd had in days. Sam started to rub his head which made Dean nervous.

"Are you ok," he asked, but Sam didn't answer. Dean put the can down and walked over to sit in front of his brother. "Sam?" Sam looked up, but didn't say anything. 

"Talk to me," said Dean. Sam grinned. "I'm ok, just tired." He realized he had just scared Dean to death.

"Don't do that," said Dean.

"Do what," answered Sam, still grinning.

"Don't not answer me when I talk to you. Not right now, ok?"

"Sorry," said Sam. "I wasn't thinking, but I'm ok right now. How are you?"

"Well, other than the heart attack you just gave me, I'm fine," replied Dean. He reached up to feel Sam's head again, but Sam shoved his hand away. Dean just looked at his brother. Sam sighed, "I'm ok, I'm just tired of you feeling my head every few minutes, so stop it!"

"Well, it's the only way I can tell if you're ok, plus I need to look at that gash, so deal with it," said Dean. Sam shrugged and let his brother do what he had to do. Dean felt his head, it was still hot, which made him even more nervous. The fever always went away before, but it wasn't going away this time. Then he looked at the cut on his brothers head.

"Stay here," said Dean and went to get a wet cloth. When he came back Sam just stared at him, a pained expression on his face.

"Dean," he said.

"Shut up," said Dean wiping the blood off his brothers head, causing him to wince.

"That gash is pretty bad," he said. "What did you hit?"

"Windshield," replied Sam. "I'm ok," but he got very quiet.

"What is it," asked Dean, looking at Sam. He watched his eyes.

"I didn't tell you everything I saw in my vision," he said and stood up to walk around, that strange feeling coming over him again. 

"I know that," said Dean. Sam looked at his brother.

"What?"

"I figured you would tell me when you got ready." He waited for a few minutes then said, "Are you ready?" Sam nodded and grabbed the gun before Dean could react.

"Wait," said Dean softly. He looked in his brothers eyes. They were glassy again. "Shit," he said getting to his feet. "Sam!" He raised his hands.

"Drop the gun," said Dean. Sam shook his head. "Put it down Sam, please!"  
He took several slow steps toward his brother, hands still up. "I'm not going to let you kill my brother you son of a bitch!" Dean said it to Sam, but was speaking to the spirit controlling him.

The collector grinned and pointed the gun at Dean. "Very good," he said. "You're smarter than I gave you credit for. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out." Dean stopped and eyed the gun. "I'm part of your brother now. Next time I feed off him, he'll die, if he don't kill himself first that is."

"Sam," said Dean ignoring the soul collector. "Listen to me, don't let him do this to you." Sam shook his head to clear his mind of the cobwebs.

"Give me the gun, Sam," but he placed it to his own head and cocked it. Dean swallowed hard and started toward his brother again. "Give it to me Sam!" He held out his hand as Sam backed up.

"No," said Dean. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself. You don't know what you're doing. Give me the damn gun." He said it more calmly than he felt. He walked closer to his brother, but was afraid to touch him. Finally Sam spoke.

"My vision," he said, "the part I didn't tell you about was that I saw me kill myself in the woods, in front of an old run down house. I blew my brains out while you watched." Sam backed up some more. Dean shook his head, and took another step toward his brother.

"STAY BACK!" yelled Sam, backing up more. Dean froze. He was afraid to move. It was Sam talking, but It wasn't Sam controlling his movements. The collector had taken over his body and if Dean didn't do something quick, the collector was going to kill his brother. Dean raised his hands again, not taking his eyes off Sam. "Listen to me," pleaded Dean.

"SHUT UP!" Sam didn't know who this person was standing in front of him. He didn't know why he was there, or even how he got there. All he knew was that he was tired. He just wanted to sleep, and never wake up. He looked at the man standing in front of him and asked, "Who are you?" Dean shook his head again.

"I'm your brother, Sam. I'm Dean. Please give me the gun. Don't let that thing beat you. Don't let him win. Put it down." Sam shook his head. "I had a vision. I knew this was going to happen. Dean attempted another step, but Sam pressed the gun harder into his own head. "I SAID STAY BACK!"

"Ok, Sam, ok," said Dean stopping. "I'll stay here, but I want you to listen to me." Sam just stared.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter everyone. I've combined some chapters to make them longer because I know that most of you all like longer ones on this site. Hope you enjoy. LOL.

Sheila

Chapter 15

"You said it yourself Sam, sometimes your visions don't come true." Dean took another step toward his brother. "I'm not going to let this one come true."

"I can't stop him," said Sam, the gun still at his head.

"I can," said Dean. "Give me the gun." Sam shook his head.

"Sam, you are not trying to kill yourself. That demon is trying to kill you. I will not let that happen. You will not kill my brother," said Dean, a look of pure determination on his face. "Sam, give it to me." Dean held out his hand. Sam lowered the gun and handed it to his brother. Dean let out a breath as Sam sank to the ground. Dean sank down beside him and touched his shoulder. "It's ok Sam," he said. Sam laid his head in Dean's lap and Dean held on for dear life.

They stayed like that for several minutes then Dean checked Sam out again. Not only was he burning up, but he was having chills. "Sam," he said. Sam looked up. "Let's go inside the house, ok? You're shaking. Sam nodded. "Can you get up." Sam nodded again as Dean helped him to his feet. He swayed so Dean kept a hold of his arm. They went inside and he helped Sam to lay down on the cot that was there. There was a fireplace, so he started a fire, then he sat by his brother.

Sam was unconscious again and Dean didn't know what to do. He was afraid to go for help, because he was afraid to leave Sam, so he just sat there and watched out for him.

The next morning, Dean was still watching him. Sam moaned and opened his eyes. "Sam, " said Dean. "Are you ok?" Sam nodded. Dean felt his head. His fever was down and he looked better.

"Fever's gone," he said to Sam hoping that was a good sign. "Are you going to talk to me?"

Sam grinned, "Thanks Dean." It was music to his ears.

"Welcome," said Dean simply. Sam sat up. "I really think I feel better." Dean nodded. "Good, " he said cautiously. They had been here before. Sam would get better then get sick again so Dean made up his mind that he was still going to watch him closely.

"Are you still mad," asked Sam. Dean nodded again. "Not at you Sam, at that demon that's doing this to you. I was never mad at you."

"We need our stuff," said Sam sitting up a little more.

"I know, but we're not going to go get it until I know you're ok." Sam looked at Dean's beaten and bruised body. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm hurting," said Dean honestly.

"I really think I'm ok now. I feel different. Maybe last night, I came through something. Maybe that thing don't have a hold on me anymore," said Sam.

"I hope so," said Dean wincing. He moved a little to try and get comfortable. His whole body was hurting and he was still so tired. He wasn't about to drop his guard though, not yet. He was going to keep a very close eye on his brother. Sam got up and walked over to him, kneeling down.

"You're not ok, are you Dean?" Dean just sighed. "I'm fine." he said shifting uncomfortably at his brothers stare.

"Let me see," said Sam, but Dean knocked his hands away.

"I said I was ok," said Dean. Sam shook his head. "You're lying, now let me see." Dean sighed and reluctantly took off his jacket and raised his shirt. His back and chest were firey red. Sam gasped at the site. They looked a lot worse than before and Dean was sweating.

"You're getting sick, aren't you," asked Sam.

"No," answered Dean, but this time it was Sam that felt Dean's head. "You've got a fever."

"Oh God, " said Dean. "I can't get sick. I have to watch you."

"I really think I'm ok Dean."

"You've said that before." Dean got to his feet and got dizzy. Sam grabbed him to keep him from falling. "Come on," he said, and led Dean over to the cot, and made him lay down. Sam knew Dean was getting sick, because for once he just did what he was told and laid down.

"Get some rest," said Sam. He was worried about his brother, Dean didn't look good. he couldn't lay on his back or his stomach, because of the pain, so he just laid on his side. He fell asleep and slept for 12 hours, while Sam sat by his side.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning Dean jumped straight up. "Sammy!" He yelled his brothers name but Sam wasn't answering. He couldn't believe he had slept so long. Sam wasn't in the house and Dean began to panic. He jumped up but got dizzy again and had to grab the wall. He made his way outside.

"Sam," he yelled. Where the hell was he, thought Dean. He couldn't find him anywhere.

"Oh God no!" said Dean as he ran around the house. "Sam, where are you!" He ran back to the front and straight into Victor. "Shit," yelled Dean as he took a swing at the man, his fist connecting with his face! Victor's head snapped back and when he looked at Dean there was pure hatred in his eyes.  
Dean started breathing hard and backed up, shaking his head. Two men came up behind him and grabbed him! "NO," yelled Dean as he began to struggle, but Victor pulled a gun and pointed it at his head. "Be still!" Dean went still.

"Where the hell is my brother," asked Dean in anger and frustration.

"Get him back inside the house! I'll be there soon. Make sure he don't get away this time," yelled Victor. He was also very angry.

"Yes sir," they said and dragged Dean inside. They shoved him down on the cot and cuffed his hands behind him, then they shoved him back to sit against the wall. "Don't move!" they said and both men pulled their guns. Dean swallowed hard. Where was his brother? Where was Sam? How could he have fallen asleep like that?

"Sam," thought Dean closing his eyes. "Where are you?" After a few minutes Victor came back inside and walked straight to Dean.

"Where is he," asked Dean, but Victor backhanded him.

"Your brother was taken, while you were asleep. What were you thinking? You should have stayed awake," he said to Dean, hitting a tender spot. Dean was already feeling guilty about falling asleep, and Victor played on it. "He's with my people."

"If you hurt him Victor, I'll kill you, I swear I will," said Dean. "I want to see him. NOW!" Victor backhanded him again.

"Bossy aren't you? You don't tell me what to do Dean, you're the damn prisoner remember!" He turned to the men who were with him. "Let's get him moved," he said. They jerked him to his feet and shoved him roughly out the door. He stumbled and almost fell, but one of the men steadied him. They put him in another van . "Lay down," Victor said and Dean obeyed. they tied his feet, blindfolded him and locked him inside, then took him away.

He was so scared. He didn't know where Sam was. He didn't know if he was ok, or not. He did know, however, that if that soul collector fed off his brother again, Sam would die. How could he have fallen asleep like that, after promising Sam he would protect him. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him.

They drove for about an hour but finally reached there destination. They pulled Dean out of the back of the van, and dragged him inside the building and over to a cell, where they threw him inside.. They untied his feet and removed the blindfold and uncuffed his hands. They told him to take his jacket off and Dean did what he was told, handing it to one of the men. They turned him around, and made him place his hands on the bars, while they searched him for any type of pick or weapon that he may have had.

When they were satisfied that he didn't have anything they closed and locked the cell door. Dean looked around. Where was he? This didn't look like either place they had been before. Victor came back a few minutes later, wheeling in a TV. "I want to show you something Dean," he said pulling it over to the bars. "You want to know where your brother is?"

"Yes, please," said Dean almost frantic.

"Are you sure," asked Victor grinning. Another chill went down Dean's spine. "What have you done to him," he asked Victor.

"Look," said Victor and turned the tv on.

Dean stared in shock and disbelief. He blinked his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. There was no mistake. "Oh my God," said Dean, "NO!" Sam had been placed in a coffin and buried alive! Dean grabbed the bars. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! Where the hell is he!" Dean was about to have a fit. Victor's eyes went cold and he told the men to open the cell. He entered along with two men. He shoved Dean agains the bars.

"You listen to me Dean, and you listen good." He took a remote control out of his pocket and pressed a button. Dean watched the screen, as Sam struggled to breathe. "NO!" yelled Dean. "This remote, controls his oxygen supply. I have oxygen pumped into the casket to keep him alive. This controls the flow," he said holding up the remote. "Do you understand what I'm telling you. You're brother's next breath comes from me! You really do not want to make me angry. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!"

Dean watched as his brother continued to struggle. He could tell that he was having a harder and harder time breathing. "Sam!"

"ANSWER ME!!" yelled Victor.

"Ok, ok," said Dean, "please, I understand. Help him!" Victor pressed another button and Dean could see that Sam was beginning to breathe easier. 

"Don't make me angry Dean," said Victor. Dean closed his eyes trying to push back the panic that was rising in his heart. He couldn't believe that Sam had been buried alive. "I'm sorry Sam," Dean said to himself. "I should have never fallen asleep." Dean winced as Victor hit him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. "That was for the hit at the house." Don't you ever touch me again." Dean didn't say anything. He was afraid to.

"Now, do you want to threaten me again?" Dean looked at the tv screen and shook his head. "No," he said defeated.

"Good," said Victor and pressed the button again. Immediately Sam started struggling to breathe.

"Stop it!" yelled Dean. "He can't breathe!"

"Yes, I know." said Victor. "I just want to make sure you know. You can only live about 10 minutes without oxygen Dean, remember that." Victor pressed the button and Sam took some deep breaths.

"I want you to see something else too." Victor zoomed in. Dean gasped. Not only was Sam buried, but he was also tied down and Dean could see how frantic his brother was beginning to get.

"Do you want t him to live?" asked Victor. Dean just stared at him.

"Don't try anything or he won't. I will kill him Dean, if you try to escape one more time. You will watch your brother die. Have you ever seen someone suffocate?" Dean shook his head, not really knowing what to say.

"It's a very painful death." said Victor, "especially when you have this." He pressed another button and Dean watched as Sam's body jerked.

"What did you do!" yelled Dean.

"He's tied down with metal cuffs Dean. They have electrical charges attached to them. I just shocked him." said Victor.

"What!" yelled Dean not believing this.

"I promise you, his death will be very painful. I can control the force of the charges to. It can be a little sting, or and all out shock. Don't try anything Dean. I mean it. Victor walked out of the cell and locked the door back. "See ya soon." Four men guarded Dean, but all he could do was think about his brother.

"Sam, I'm sorry," he said as he watched the screen. "I'll get you out of there. I promise. Just hold on." 

Sam was frantic. He realized he was buried alive and that he was also tied down. It scared him to death and when he was shocked on top of everything else, he thought he would loose it. "Dean, where are you?" Sam was begging for his brother to come get him, but he didn't even know if he was alive anymore. After Dean had fallen asleep in the house, Sam had decided to go sit back outside for awhile. When he did, somebody jumped him, sticking a needle in his neck and giving him some kind of drug to knock him out. When he woke up, he was in the coffin. He knew he was buried, but he didn't realize that someone was controling his next breath until just then. It scared him to death. "DEAN!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" he cried.

Dean just stared at the screen. Victor had also put a speaker in the coffin and Dean heard him yell for him. "Oh God Please!" said Dean as Victor came back inside.

"Let him go Victor, please, " but he shook his head. "Forget it!" he said. The men opened the cell and grabbed Dean, pulling him out and chaining him to the ceiling. "Since Sam is not available right now and my master is thirsty, guess who he is going to start draining next." Victor became the soul collector and Dean shook his head. "No," he said. "Please let my brother go. I'll stay here if you want, but let Sam go."

The collector walked up to Dean and said. "That's not going to happen. Both of you will stay until I'm finished with you, and then you'll die." He grabbed Dean's face in his hand and squeezed. Dean winced. "Where should I take from you first." He let his face go.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because," he said, "You and your brother have made a lot of enemies in the spirit world. You have destroyed many, now we will destroy you."

"Why don't you just kill us then? It's what you want." Dean watched the screen making sure Sam was ok. "Why did you bury him? Why are you shocking him? Just kill us!"

"I want to see how much you both can take. That's what I told Sam in the van before the accident. I told him that next time I feed off him, he would die, but before I do that, I was going to see how much he could take."

"Why!" yelled Dean.

"Evil wants both of you Dean. It's just more fun this way." Dean just stared at this spirit who cocked his head. "Want to threaten me again Dean?" He looked at the screen and held his tongue.

"Didn't think so."


	17. Chapter 17

Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving. Here is chapter 17. Poor Sam and Dean. I wonder what will happen to them next. LOL. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 17

The collector circled Dean trying to find where he would drink from first. Dean closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he noticed that the collector had picked up a knife. He touched it to Dean's face and then carressed his face with the blade. He placed it against Dean's throat and made a cut. Dean winced and closed his eyes again. "No!!" he said as the collector traced the blood to his neck with his finger. Dean grimaced when he went down and licked the rest of the blood off with his tongue.

"Got something to say, Dean?" asked the collector, but Dean didn't say anything. He knew if he did the same thing with him as he had done with Sam, he was going to fry his brain. It scared him to think that he would zone out and not be able to help his brother. Dean tensed as the collector bent down to lick some more blood off his neck. The spirit went around to Dean's back, but never touched his head.

"I don't want you zoning out Dean," he said. "but I do want you in pain." He pressed the button and Sam began struggling to breathe again. "Stop it!" yelled Dean as he watched his brother fight for a breath. The collector then pressed another button and Sam's whole body, jerked. Sam screamed out in pain and his brother could hear him. "Stop it!" he yelled again. "You son of a bitch!" He watched Sam jerk as the collector shocked him again, and he also heard Sam's screams again. The collector pressed another button and Dean could see that he was breathing again, but his breaths were short gasps.  
"Sam!" yelled Dean fearfully.

"I don't want you to zone out Dean, because then you'd miss all the fun."

"Leave him alone! I'll kill you! I will find a way to destroy you! Do you hear me!" yelled Dean frantically. Instantly he was sorry as the collectors eyes went dead cold. He took the knife he had and cut off Dean's shirt, throwing it on the ground. The collector went around to look at Dean's badly beaten back and chest. "You won't be needing that shirt anymore," said the collector. He walked around behind Dean again and placed his hands on Dean's back. Fire, shot through his body and Dean screamed in agony! Then he went limp, but was still conscious, barely.

"There's more that one way to take your soul Dean." The collector became Victor again and said, "Watching someone you care about suffer is a very effective way. Watch Sam Dean." Victor pressed the button and Sam's whole body jerked again as electricity shot through him. 

"NO!!!" yelled Dean as tears came to his eyes. "Sammy!"

"I hold your brothers life in my hands Dean. I would be very careful about what I say if I were you." He nodded to the men and they unchained him. He fell to the ground and they carried him back to his cell and threw him inside. Dean just laid there. His whole body was hurting so much that he could barely move, but nothing compared to the pain in his hear as he watched his brother being tortured right in front of him. Victor turned off the tv.

"No," yelled Dean struggling to get up on his feet. "Please, leave it on. I need to watch him."

"Don't worry Dean, I'll turn it back on soon. Part of the fun of this game is not knowing what's going to happen to him next."

"This is not a damn game, Victor," yelled Dean. "This is my brothers life!"

"I know, so be careful Dean, be very careful. You do not want to make me angry. Trust me on that." Victor left but promised he would be back soon. Dean just laid his head against the bars. "Sam, hang on man. Just hang on."

Victor walked over to another part of the complex, to where Sam was buried. There was a speaker that he had put inside the coffin, that he turned on now. "Hello, Sam," said Victor. "How are you?" Sam didn't say anything.

"Sam, you're really going to want to answer me when I talk to you." Sam took a deep breathe.

"Where is my brother?" asked Sam.

"He's with my people. The master just had a tasty drink. He tastes as good as you do." said Victor.

"You son of a bitch." said Sam and Victor pressed the button. Sam began gasping as his oxygen was cut off again.

"You two just don't learn do you? You have no idea how to keep your mouth shut do you! I'm going to teach you that lesson now!"

It was getting harder and harder for Sam to breathe. He didn't think Victor would turn his oxygen back on, but finally he did and Sam took several deep breaths. Victor pressed another button and Sam jerked as electricity shot through him again!

"Watch your damn mouth Sam. I'll kill you. Do you understand me!" He shocked Sam again, when he didn't say anything. "ANSWER ME!" yelled Victor, and shocked him for the third time.

"Yes, I understand! Please stop!" Sam didn't think his body could take anymore right now. He cried out as Victor shocked him again.

"Good boy." said Victor and walked away, turning his speaker off. 

Sam winced against the pain, not only from the shock treatments, but also from the gash he had on his head. His whole head felt like it would explode. He looked around inside the tiny space. He tugged at the cuffs, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get loose. Even if he did, he thought, how would he get out of the grave? Was Dean ok? What had Victor done to him?

"Come get me Dean, please!" yelled Sam trying very hard not to panic, but he knew that something bad had happened to his brother or he would be there.

"DEAN!!!!!" he yelled again. Sam thought he was going to loose his mind. He didn't think he could take this. "PLEASE COME AND GET ME DEAN!"

The next morning Dean woke up and jumped to his feet. "SAM!" He looked at the door as Victor came in.

"Good morning Dean," he said.

"How's my brother, Is he ok," asked Dean fearfully. Victor walked over to the tv and turned it on. Dean saw his brother tugging at the cuffs, trying to get loose, and let out a breathe. He was still alive, but for how long? Dean tried to reason with Victor again.

"Victor please let him go, or at least get him out of that grave. I'll stay. Please. You can do anything you want to me, just let my brother go!" Dean pleaded with everything inside him. "PLEASE!!!!"

Victor just grinned. "Why would I do that? I'm already doing anything that I want to you." He opened the cell and walked inside. "Turn around." Dean did as he was told. He was afraid not to. "Put your hands through the bars." Dean obeyed and one of the men cuffed his hands together.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean in fear. Victor looked as Michael came in.

"You can't kill him," he said to Michael.

"I understand." Michael just grinned at Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Oh God, no," said Dean. He knew where this was heading. Victor walked out promising to return soon. Dean tried to reach Michael.

"Michael listen to me. This demon is not your friend. He will destroy you when he gets through with you." said Dean.

"Don't disrespect my Master, Dean," said Michael. He walked around to the cell door and walked in. He touched Dean's back, causing him to jump.

"Jumpy aren't you," said Michael as he ran his hand down Dean's back. Dean swallowed hard. "You're back is healing up nicely," he said running his hands down it again. "I'll have to fix that." Michael walked over to the table and grabbed something, and then turned back around. Dean's eye's widened as he seen what Michael had.

"Come on! You've got to be kidding me!" said Dean as Michael came back over to him carrying a staple gun. He walked around and entered Dean's cell again. "Come on man! Don't do that!" yelled Dean as he began breathing hard. Michael placed the staple gun to Dean's right shoulder blade. Dean closed his eyes, and braced as Michael pulled the trigger, sending a staple into his skin. Dean winced. "No," said Dean as he placed it to his left shoulder blade. Dean braced again as he shot another staple there. Dean cried out in pain. Michael placed the gun to Dean's right side. "Stop!" yelled Dean struggling, but Michael shot a staple there to. Michael walked around to his left side and shot one in there to. Dean cried out again. His whole back was on fire from the trauma, but Michael wasn't through.

Dean's breathing increased some more as he seen what Michael was going to do next. He brought a large knife and pressed the blade against his back. Dean jumped again, "Don't please!" he said, but Michael wasn't paying him any attention. He took the knife and made a long cut from the staple in his right shoulder blade, all the way down to his left side. Dean screamed, then Michael, made another long cut from the left shoulder blade to his right side making an "X". Dean screamed again! The soul collector came in and looked at the blood pouring down his back.

Michael, my friend you've been busy," said the spirit as he walked over to Dean. He traced a finger down the long "X" on his back. He winced.

"What's wrong Dean, does it hurt?" He didn't answer, but his back was on fire. The spirit went down and licked the entire "x" making sure he got all the blood off his back. "You're sick!" said Dean. The collector licked the blood again, then he placed his hands on Dean's back. Fire, like he'd never felt before shot through Dean's system! He screamed as the pain intensified. The collector just held his hands there for a couple of minutes as the pain became almost unbearable. When the collector stopped, all Dean could do was stand there, dazed. He couldn't move. He thought he would pass out.

The collector hit him in the face. "Wake up! I don't want you zoning out on me!" Dean jerked back to consciousness, after the hit and started breathing hard again. The collector licked the blood off his back once again. Dean shook his head as the collector took a staple remover and jerked the staples out. He grimaced and cried out at the pain. "We don't want an infection, now do we?" said the collector. "Release him!" One of the men uncuffed his hands and Dean fell to the floor at the spirits feet. The spirit became Victor again and looked at the tv screen. "We've had some fun with you, now for your brother."

"No!" yelled Dean trying to get to his feet. "Leave him alone!" Victor pushed him back down to the floor and put a booted foot in the middle of his chest and pressed down. Dean winced and went still. "Don't!" he yelled, but Victor pressed the button. Dean watched in fear as Sam jerked from the shock and screamed out in pain! Then he pressed another one, cutting off his oxygen.

Victor removed his foot from Dean's chest and the men jerked him up and slammed him against the bars. He winced from the blow, as well as the pain from his newly wounded back.

"I heard you talking to Michael, about our Master," said Victor. Dean watched as Sam continued to struggle for air. "DEAN!" he heard his brother yell out.

"Please stop! You're going to kill him!" yelled Dean. Victor turned Sam's air back on and Sam began breathing easier, as he took some deep breaths. "Watch you're brother Dean," he said and shoved him back down to the ground.

"Wait!" yelled Dean, but Victor walked out of the cell and locked it back. They left him alone. Dean struggled to make it over to the cot. His back was killing him and he couldn't stand, so he crawled and pulled himself up to sit on the cot. He watched the tv screen, afraid of what Victor was going to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the update everyone. Looks like the brothers are in a whole heap of trouble doesn't it. LOL. Please review. Thanks.

Chapter 18

"What was happening," thought Sam. "Why did they keep doing that?" Every few minutes Victor would cut off his air flow and then shock him. Sam thought he was going to snap any minute. He couldn't take any more.

"Hello Sam," Victor said.

"Why do you keep doing that," asked Sam trying to catch his breathe. "Please let me out!" Victor just laughed.

"You won't be getting out of there any time soon Sam. My Master wants you there."

"WHY," asked Sam. "Where is Dean?"

"Dean is in a cell looking at a television screen and watching his little brother suffer." replied Victor, taunting him.

"Please!" Sam didn't say what he wanted to say, because he was afraid what would happen if he did, so he kept his mouth shut. He looked around the coffin, desperately trying to find away out, but there was none. He got to thinking about everything that had happened, and that's all it took. He began to panic.

"VICTOR, LET ME OUT!!!!" yelled Sam. "How long are you going to keep me buried!" 

"Until my master tells me to let you out, which he may or may not do. So tell me Sam, do you still want to destroy my master?"

"First chance I get!" yelled Sam and immediately wished he hadn't said anything. He started gasping for breath and knew that Victor had turned off his oxygen again! "Please, I'm sorry!" said Sam, but Victor wasn't turning it back on.

In the cell, Dean was watching. "Sam," he yelled as he saw his brother struggling. "NO!" He jumped up and grabbed the bars.

"Victor please," yelled Dean. "You're going to kill him!" He knew he could hear his brother but wasn't sure if Sam could hear him. He knew Victor probably couldn't, but he yelled anyway. Dean looked at his watch. Six minutes. He stared at the screen in shock. He could hear Sam's heavy breathing, as he tried to get some air, but it was no use. Until Victor turned the oxygen back on, Sam would have none. He looked at his watch again. Eight minutes had passed. He shook the bars hard.

"Victor, don't kill my brother! SAM!!!" He noticed that now Sam was clearly in some serious distress, as he heard his brothers ragged breathing. Sam was jerking and pulling at the cuffs, trying to free himself. Finally his air supply was cut back on, and he took some deep breaths. He was gasping, but after a couple of minutes, he began to breathe normally again. Then Victor shocked him. Sam screamed as the electricity shot through his body.

"Sam!" yelled Dean. He watched as his brothers body jerked with the jolts he had recieved.

"What were you saying Sam," asked Victor. He decided not to say anything.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" yelled Victor clearly angry.

"I don't know what you want me to say!" screamed Sam. "Victor please let me out!"

"No," said Victor and turned off the speaker.

Sam began thrashing and kicking, as the panic he was having reached the boiling point. He tugged at the cuff's, but couldn't get away. Dean was still watching and he saw that Sam was pulling at the cuffs so hard, Dean was afraid he would break his wrists. He grabbed the rails.

"Calm down Sam, please," said Dean. Sam went still. Dean looked. "Sam, can you hear me?" 

"Dean!" he yelled. "Where are you? Get me out of here, please! I'm buried somewhere! Help me!" He began to thrash around again.

"I know you are Sam. I can see you. You have to calm down!" Dean was trying desperately to calm his brother down.

"I can't! I can't take this anymore, Please!!!!! Help me!!!" "Where are you?"

"Shit," said Dean. "I'm locked in a cell. I see you on a tv monitor. Victor must have rigged speakers up somehow. That means you're here somewhere . You have to be."

"DEAN PLEASE!!!!" Sam was hysterical.

"Calm down. I'll get you out ok, but you have to calm down. You can use up all your oxygen by panicking to." Dean watched his brother, hoping that he was listening.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE DEAN! I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY IF YOU DON'T!!!"

"Sam, listen to me. I will get you out. I promise, but right now, you have got to calm down, ok. Take some deep breaths." Sam wasn't listening, and began hyperventilating.

"Sam, take some deep breaths. Do it now!" yelled Dean in fear. Sam did what he was told and began breathing easier.

"That's good. Now just hang on. I'll get you out." Dean shook the bars again. Sam was close. He had to be, or Victor wouldn't have been able to rig up the speakers. He had to find him. He had to get him out of that grave. He looked around, trying to find a way out of the cell. "I'll get you out Sam, I promise." said Dean. Sam finally calmed down. Dean just had to figure out hown

Dean heard footsteps. He cursed and turned toward the screen. "Sam, listen to me. They're coming back in here. I need you to pretend you don't hear anything, ok." said Dean.

"Dean," yelled Sam, "please!"

"Sam, you have got to calm down. Please. I will get you out, I promise, but no matter what happens to me in the next few minutes, you can't let them know you hear me." Sam did not like the sound of that at all, and began to struggle again.

"Why," he asked. "What are they going to do to you?" Dean didn't want to answer. He didn't want his brother worrying about anything else.

"I don' know, but I don't want them to know we've been talking. I don't think Victor planned on this. You must have kicked something in the coffin, turning the speakers on."

Sam was scared. Just what had they been doing to Dean?

"What are they doing to you Dean," said Sam. Dean didn't answer. "Dean, answer me!" 

"I'll tell you later Sam, just don't let them know you can hear what's going on, ok?"

"Dean!!!!" said Sam.

"Shut up, Sam," said Dean as Victor came in. He looked at the screen, then over to Dean. "What's going on Dean? What are you doing," he said walking over and looking at the screen again.

"Just watching my brother. Why do you keep hurting him like that," he asked. "Where do you have him buried Victor, please take me to him." Dean was trying to figure out where they had Sam, so he could get him out, unfortuanately, Victor knew it. "He kicked the speakers didn't he? He can hear you." Dean shook his head, and Victor grinned. "Now this is really going to get fun. Hey Sam, you can hear your brother can't you?' Sam didn't answer. He took the remote out and said, "answer me when I talk to you Sam."

"Sam, answer him. He's got the damn remote in his hand." Dean felt defeated. He just sat down on the cot.

"I hear you," said Sam, tears coming to his eyes. "What are you doing to my brother?" 

"To bad you can't see him to," said Victor and looked Dean dead in the eyes. "My Master is thirsty again." 

"No," said Dean, as he jumped up and began to back up. Victor unlocked the cell door and two men grabbed him, pulling him out of the cell. They chained him to the outside of the cell, arms spread wide on either side of him. Victor grabbed his face in his hand. "Not only is he thirsty, but he is also hungry." The collector surfaced. Dean shook his head.

"DEAN!!!" yelled Sam. He knew what was about to happen. It had happened to him plenty. He was afraid for his brother, for both of them. "NO!!!" he yelled and began to struggle again. "Leave him alone!" 

The collector, just ignored Sam, and as he ran his hands down Dean's chest, Dean winced, not sure what to expect.

"Why are you so jumpy? Am I beginning to get to you." He placed his hands on either side of Dean's head. Dean closed his eyes as the pain began, and cried out as it increased! Then he took a knife and sliced a large place in Dean's arm. He clamped down and began to take as Dean yelled out again. Dean gasped. The feeling was so strange. He didn't know how to explain it.

"DEAN!!!!" yelled Sam. The collector stopped and looked at the tv screen. "Your brother tastes as good as you. Let's see how strong he is."

"NO!" yelled Sam, and the collector grinned and went over to Dean's other arm, slicing a place there also. He clamped down and took. Dean gasped again as he eyes went out of focus. He became Victor again. The men unchained him and Dean slid to the floor and just stared. Victor slapped him hard in the face. "Wake up!!!" Dean jerked back into consciousness and he looked up at Victor. "I'm not going to make it that easy for you. I'm not going to let you zone out. I want you to feel everything." He turned to the men. 

"Pick him up." The men jerked Dean back to his feet and slammed him against the bars. Dean just stood there, hardly able to move.

"Dean!!!" yelled Sam again.

"Sammy," said Dean and began to pass out, but Victor hit him again, causing him to wake up. He walked over to the screen, and turned it off. 

"NO!" yelled Dean, trying to move, but the men held him to tight. "Please, I need to see my brother." 

"Tough," said Victor and the men threw him back in the cell. He hit the floor hard, and just laid there, but then he had another thought, and turned the tv back on. "Bring him over here." The men unlocked the cell again and jerked Dean to his feet, pulling him back out.

"You want to see your brother, fine," Dean shook his head and when Victor took out the remote, he yelled. "NO!!!"

Victor shocked him. Sam's body jolted, but Sam didn't say anything. He increased the voltage and shocked him again. Sam's body jerked, slamming against the sides of the coffin. He screamed out! Victor cut off his air supply and Sam began to struggle for it. He couldn't catch his breathe.

"Leave him alone," yelled Dean as Sam continued to struggle. Victor kept his air off until he didn't think he could stand it anymore.

"Stop it!" yelled Dean staring at his brother. "PLEASE!!!!"

Victor turned his air on, and Sam could breathe again. He turned off the screen. "Wait!" yelled Dean but they threw him back in the cell. Dean hit the floor hard and just lay there.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Get up," said Victor. Dean struggled to his feet. He was so tired, and he could hardly move, but he was afraid of what would happen if he didn't do what he was told.

"Please turn it back on," said Dean. "I need to see him. I need to make sure he's ok. Victor laughed and walked over to Dean's cell. "I'll turn it back on when I get ready to." He just looked at Victor. He didn't press the issue, because he didn't want Sam to be hurt anymore.

"Can I have some water?" he asked. "I'm so thirsty." Victor nodded and Michael brought him a bottle of water and handed it to him through the bars of the cell. Dean took it and drank it all. Several minutes later, he realized his mistake.

"No," he said staring at Michael. His stomach began to burn. Michael was grinning at him evilly. "You drugged the water," said Dean and fell to his hands and knees. He was so dizzy that he couldn't see straight. "You son of a ..." but that was as far as he got. He looked at Michael again and then fell to the ground unconscious.

"When he wakes up," said Victor. "Bring him to his brothers grave." 

"Yes sir," said Michael and waited. Victor left and walked to where Sam was buried. He flipped the switch, turning the speaker on.

"Sam," said Victor. Sam opened his eyes when he heard Victors voice. "Please let me out of here Victor. PLEASE!!!" pleaded Sam, but it just fell on deaf ears.

"Where is my brother?" Victor just laughed. "Your brother can no longer hear you. He's unconscious."

"What did you do to him, " asked Sam already knowing the answer.

"I'm draing him, Sam. My master likes the way he tastes."

"No," said Sam. "Please."

"He's fed off your brother at least 3 times." Victor continued to taunt Sam.

"Oh God," said Sam. "Is he ok?" Victor didn't answer. This scared Sam to death. "Answer me Victor. Is my brother ok," but still he didn't get an answer.

"Get me out of here," he yelled. "I can't hardly stand it anymore." Sam begged, but Victor just laughed again.

"You will not be getting out of there Sam, so forget it." Victor turned off the speaker. Sam tried to do what Dean had told him. He didn't want to panic again. He took some deep breathes and fought off the attack that was trying to come over him. He was beginning to think he was going insane. He tried to think about good things, but it wasn't working and he freaked again, and started thrashing around. "Dean!"

Dean woke up. He groaned. His whole body hurt. All he wanted to do was lay back down, but knew he couldn't. He struggled to his feet and looked at the tv. It still wasn't on. "Sam," he said.

Michael came over. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up." He opened the cell door and pulled a gun, pointing it at Dean. "Let's go," he said.

"Where are we going," asked Dean. He didn't want to go anywhere with this psycho. Michael reached inside the cell and grabbed his arm. He winced as Michael pulled him out. "Move it!" he said and shoved him toward the door. 

Dean stumbled, but righted himself. He walked outside. Michael led him to a place behind the warehouse, near the woods. He shoved Dean several times, to make sure he kept moving. When they reached their destination, Dean froze. "No," he said. He saw where Sam was buried. He also saw the headstone, that had his brothers name on it.

"NO!" he yelled. "SAM!!!" He ran over to the clump of dirt, that held his brother. Michael ran over beside him and knocked him down on top of the dirt. "Sam!" said Dean. "OH GOD NO!!!" Victor came around the corner. Dean looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes. He charged! "I'll kill you! I swear to you I'll kill you!" He lunged at Victor, only to be knocked down. He got up again. "You killed him! You killed my brother man!" Michael grabbed him as he lunged at Victor again. Victor just laughed.

Michael grabbed him again. "Let me go!" yelled Dean, but Michael hit him in the head, knocking him down. He lay there dazed as two other men came over and pulled him to his feet. They dragged him over to a pole and chained his hands behind it. Victor walked over, and hit Dean in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and then Victor backhanded him. He knocked his head back against the pole, dazing him.

He looked at his brothers grave. Sam was dead, and he couldn't stop it. He let the tears fall. All he could think of was that he never should have went to sleep that night at the old house. He should have never left his brother unprotected. Now he was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He would never forgive himself. "I'm sorry Sammy," he said and hung his head. He felt so defeated and as he saw where his brother lay, he continued to let the tears fall.

Victor walked back over to him and shoved his head against the pole, causing him to wince. "I never said he was dead, you idiot." 

"What, but the headstone?" said Dean, looking at his brothers grave again.

"I wanted to see how you would react, plus he's going to die in there anyway, so why not go ahead and put up a headstone?" Victor grinned, leaning down to Dean's face. "You threatened me." He tooked out the remote, and dangled it in front of his eyes. Dean swallowed hard.

"Please," he said. He looked at the remote that Victor was holding. "Don't, I'm sorry. I thought Sam was dead. He's my brother man. I got angry. Please!"

Victor cocked his head to one side. "You're apologizing? You're usually such a smart ass. Am I getting to you Dean?" He didn't say anything. Victor walked over to the grave and flipped a switch on the speaker. "Sam, your brother's out here."

"Dean!" yelled Sam. Relief flooded him. "Sam, are you ok?"

"Dean, please get me out of here. I can't stand it anymore." He could hear the terror in Sam's voice. He looked defiantly at Victor and said, "It's ok, Sam, calm down. Don't panic, ok? Just hold on." He looked Victor dead in the eye, rage taking over and said, "I will get you out of there. I promise."

Victor grinned. "No Dean, you won't."

Dean's emotions were on edge. "Hang on Sam. Let me go Victor," he said. Victor back handed him again, knocking his head against the pole again.

"You're brother is not getting out of that grave. Do you understand me?" Dean didn't say anything.

"He's going to die in there."

"Please," said Dean. "He's loosing it in there!"

"That's what I want him to do," replied Victor.

"What? Why?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're crazy, do you know that? No wonder that damn spirit feels so at home inside you."

"I told you," said Victor, "I want to see how much he can take." He held the remote in front of Dean's face again.

"No," yelled Dean looking at it. Victor pressed the button.

"Stop hurting him!" he yelled as he heard Sam scream. Victor got in Dean's face again. "Do you want to threaten me again?" He stared at Victor. He wanted to so bad he could taste it, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew Sam would be hurt again if he said anything. 

"Answer me Dean," said Victor.

"No, I don't want to threaten you again. Please let him out of that grave!" Dean tried not to, but he was beginning to panic himself. Michael came over. "It's ready sir," he said to Victor. They both looked at Dean.

"What," asked Dean nervously. Victor nodded. They all turned toward the woods as they head a branch crack.

"What was that," asked Victor looking toward the woods.

"I don't know," said Michael and him and the men with them went to check. Dean was alone with Victor. This may be his only chance, he thought as he began pulling, trying to free himself from the handcuffs. He tugged for what seemed like hours, but finally was able to get his hands free, but he kept them around the pole. When Victor came back over to Dean, he raised his leg and kicked him, knocking him backwards. Dean jumped him, but Victor screamed in anger and hit him in the face, knocking him down! Usually, Dean would just jump him again, and usually he would win the fight, but he was so weak, and so tired, and he couldn't hardly move. His whole body hurt.

He struggled to his feet, breathing hard. Victor held the remote like a weapon. "That's it!" he said. Dean froze and shook his head.

"No!" said Dean, looking at it, afraid for his brother. He saw Victors eyes. He seaw the rage. "Please. I'm sorry. Don't." Dean raised his hands. "I won't do it again, I swear." When he saw that Victor wasn't listening he said frantically, "I said I'm sorry! I won't try to get away anymore! Please!"

"I told you what would happen Dean, if you tried this. You just killed your brother!" He pressed the button on the remote and threw it far into the woods!

"NO!" yelled Dean. He ran at Victor again, but stopped when he heard Sam.

"DEAN! I can't breathe! Help me!" Sam was frantic. He turned his air off again and from the sound of things he wasn't going to turn it back on this time. "PLEASE DEAN!!!!!"


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone. Don't tell me you don't like cliffies. I love them. Poor Sam and Dean. Funky this ones for you. LOL.

Chapter 20

"Sam," yelled Dean. He ran over to where his brother was buried, and began digging frantically. Victor pulled him back, but Dean hit him in the ribs, then in the face, knocking him down to the ground. He began to dig again. "Sam, please!" he said, but he didn't answer. "Oh God," he said again and began digging faster.

"Dean!" He heard a familiar voice, but thought it was just his imagination. He kept on digging. Someone came up behind him and grabbed him. He spun around, and knocked him away. "Dean," yelled Bryan, holding up his hands. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Bryan!" He thought he was seeing things, but realized he wasn't. "Oh God Bryan, help me. Sam is buried alive. Please. Victor cut off his air supply and he can't breathe!"

"What!" yelled Bryan and him and Tony started to help dig. They reached the top of the coffin and tried to get the lid off, but it wouldn't budge. 

"Sam," yelled Dean but still didn't get an answer. "No!" he yelled. Finally they got the lid off. Tony looked down and saw Sam laying there. He was so still and Tony knew before he even checked that he wasn't breathing.

"Sam!" yelled Tony as he checked him for a pulse. He didn't feel one. He already knew he wouldn't. He looked at his partner and shook his head. "He's not breathing."

"No!" yelled Dean and grabbed his brother. Bryan pulled him off of him, so Tony could get to him. "Let me go," yelled Dean and hit Bryan, snapping his head back. "Son of a bitch," said Bryan and grabbed him again. Dean started to fight. "Dean!" he yelled, but all he could think about was getting to his brother. Bryan shoved him down to the ground and held him there.

Tony tilted Sam's head back and began to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation. "Come on Sam," he said as he pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth. He checked for a pulse, but still didn't feel one.

"Sam," yelled Dean trying to get up, but Bryan held him still. Tony breathed into his mouth again, but still didn't get a pulse. He started chest compressions. "Come on Sam!" yelled Tony as he pressed on his chest. He breathed into his mouth again. Sam gasped and started coughing violently. He threw up so Tony turned his head over to the side. "Breathe Sam, " said Tony. "Just breathe." He continued to cough and gasp for breathe as air began to fill his lungs. Bryan let Dean go, and he ran over to his brothers side.

"Sam," said Dean. "Oh God," are you ok?" He nodded, but he didn't say anything. He just wanted to breathe. Tony undid the cuffs that were holding him down, and him and Dean gently took him out of the coffin and laid him on the ground. "Breathe Sam," said Tony. "Jack's on the way."

"Jack?' asked Dean. 

"Yeah, we were actually here on a vacation. Jack's with us. We heard on the police scanner about a black 1967 Chevy Impala that had been abandoned at a motel. We checked it out. When we found out it was yours, we knew something was wrong. We've been looking for you two ever since.

Sam screamed and started to fight to get away, because Tony was holding him. "Let me go!"

"Sam," yelled Tony. Calm down. It's me. It's Tony."

"No!" said Sam in desperation, just as Jack ran up.

"Sam," said Dean softly as he touched his brother. "It's me. It's Dean."

"Dean," said Sam beginning to calm down some. "Jack's here ok? Let him check you out." He looked up at Jack who came over and knelt down beside him..

"Hey Sam," said Jack. "How ya doing?" Sam looked up into the face of his friend. "Jack," he said.

"Yeah, it's me. You gonna let me check you out?" He calmed down some more and nodded. Jack checked his heart rate and respirations. He had brought his bag with him, so he listened to his heart, and then he grinned. "He's ok, Dean. He's just a little panicky right now." Dean let out the breathe he was holding.

"Jack," said Sam weakly. Jack touched his head and he flinched. "It's ok Sam."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jack turned him over on his side just in case. "Watch him ok, " he said to Tony.

"Yeah, " said Tony. Jack and Bryan walked over to Dean.

"Dean," said Jack. "I need to check you out to, ok?' Dean nodded and Jack walked closer. He was beginning to breathe hard as all the pain and stress of the last several days began to catch up to him. Jack looked at his chest. It was fiery red. His arms had been cut also. "Turn around and let me look at your back." When he turned around Jack winced. "My God," he said. Dean turned back around. His breathing was even heavier, and Dean winced. His legs buckled and he collapsed, falling into Jack's arms.

"What the hell?" said Jack, and lowered him to the ground. He immediately checked his vital signs. He propped him up against the pole he had been chained to earlier. "Are you ok," he asked, but Dean didn't answer.

"No," yelled Sam. "Get away from my brother. I'll kill you if you don't!" Sam tried to get up on his feet. "Get away from him!" he yelled again. Tony grabbed him and shook him. "It's us Sam. Calm down." Sam looked at Tony and the others. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." he said.

"It's ok," said Jack, but he didn't like the way either one of them looked. "We've got to get them out of here."

"I'm ok," said Dean, beginning to breathe easier. Tony and Bryan went over to help Sam, and Jack went over to get his bag, then he was going to help Dean. Nobody even noticed when Victor came up behind Dean. He pressed his gun to Dean's head. He froze. "Don't even think about moving," he said. Dean closed his eyes. Victor pulled him to his feet, and stood behind him, the gun still at his head.

Both Tony and Bryan whirled around at the same time, drawing there weapons and pointing them at Victor, but he was using Dean as a shield. They couldn't shoot Victor without shooting Dean first. "Let him go!" said Bryan.

"I don't think so. Lower your weapons gentlemen," said Victor calmly as he put Dean right in front of him. He pressed the gun harder into his head. Tony and Bryan didn't move, but they still had their guns drawn.

"Now, do you really think that you two are going to be able to blast your way out of here?" asked Victor. "You better look around first." Tony, Bryan and Jack all looked around. They just stared. There were men everywhere. All had guns, and all were pointed at them. They were surrounded.

"Lower your weapons, or I swear to you, I will blow Dean away right in front of your eyes," warned Victor. Tony and Bryan looked at each other and thought the same thing. There was no way they would be able to get away. There were to many of them.

"Lower your damn guns!" yelled Victor beginning to get angry. "NOW!!!!!" He cocked his. Dean closed his eyes. He was afraid to say anything, and he was to weak to fight, and besides, even if he got away from Victor, he would never get away from everybody.

"Alright!" said Tony. "Just don't hurt him." Him and Bryan lowered their guns. Several men came up to them and took the weapons away, then pointed there's right at Tony and Bryan's head. They both raised their hands.

Victor turned to Jack. "What about you?" he asked. "Do you have a gun?"

Jack shook his head. "No," he said, "I just have my bag." Victor cuffed Dean's hands behind him and handed him over to the men standing by. He leveled his gun at Jack. "Check him out," said Victor, and a man searched him.

"He don't have anything sir," the man said and Victor nodded. He walked over to Jack and cocked his head. "My master knows you," he said. Jack just stared. Victor grinned. "You're Jack." He didn't answer. "Son, you have made about as many enemies in the spirit world as these two have," said Victor indicating Sam and Dean.

Victor placed his gun against Jack's forehead. Jack raised his hands. "So tell me Jack, what tricks can you do?" Jack still didn't answer. "What kind of powers do you have Jack?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Jack playing dumb. He didn't want those powers. He didn't want any of this. He had used them 5 months ago to save his friends, but he had vowed never to use them again.

"Yes you do. You are the one who beat Alanya." Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He nodded his head. "You know Alanya," he said in disgust. Victor became the soul collector. Jack saw the transformation and it scared him. He backed up, but two men came up behind him and grabbed him, holding him still. The collector came close, and got in his face. The men forced Jack to his knees and held him there.

"Of course I know Alanya. He's a demon to, you fool. He lives down there with me. He wants you bad, almost as bad as he's ever wanted anyone. You don't defy him. I may just have to let my men conjur him up, just for you. It will be like a family reunion. He is your father. Right?" Jack's eyes went cold as he looked at this demon.

"He is not my father. He killed my father." said Jack. He couldn't believe this was happening. All he wanted was a vacation. Last time he faced Alanya, him, as well as his friends, almost died. The collector grabbed Jack by the hair and Jack winced. "I'll come back to you in a minute." He nodded and the men cuffed his hands behind him.

"Who are you two?" asked the collector. He got up close to Tony and sniffed him.

"What are you?" asked Tony, but the spirit didn't answer. The men cuffed his and Bryans hands behind them. The spirit walked over to Sam, who was still lying on the ground. "Pick him up!" he said. Sam was jerked roughly to his feet, and held between two more men. It seemed like all the men in the town were out there. The spirit got in Sam's face. "That's twice you were suppose to die, but you didn't. You know what they say about the third time, being the charm, don't you." Sam shook his head. "Please," he said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapte 21

"Leave my brother alone!" yelled Dean. The collector walked back over to him, and became Victor again.

"You just don't learn do you?" asked Victor. Dean didn't say anything.

"Here it is sir," said Michael. "NO!" yelled Dean as Michael handed Victor the remote control. He held it in front of Dean's face like some kind of trophy. Dean shook his head. He knew what Victor was thinking. Sam stared in horror. He also knew.

"Please don't Victor," said Dean. Victor turned to his men. "Do it." he said.

"NO!!!!!" yelled Sam and began to struggle. He tried to pull away, but it was no use. They laid him back in the coffin and cuffed his hands back down!

"SAM!!!" yelled Dean. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that they were about to bury his brother again. He began to fight, in desperation, to save his brother from going back into that grave. "Please Victor, don't do that to him again!" He looked to his friends for help as tears came to his eyes. Tony, Bryan and Jack tried to get away to help, but it was no use. "VICTOR PLEASE DON'T!!!!" yelled Dean but he wasn't listening. All four men watched in horror as the top to the coffin was put back in place and Sam was buried once again.

"DEAN!!!" yelled Sam frantically, as he heard the dirt being thrown on top of the coffin. "Please," said Sam. "No Victor please!!!" He immediately had trouble breathing as more dirt was placed on top of him. Victor pressed the button and tuned Sam's oxygen on.

"Victor no!" yelled Dean in fear. "God, please don't!" but Victor laughed. Dean looked at Victor, with hatred in his eyes. He couldn't believe they had buried his brother again, while he watched. "I'm going to kill you!" he thought but didn't say anything outloud. He was afraid to.

Victor just grinned. "You wan't to say something to me Dean? Do you want to threaten me?" Dean shook his head. "No, but please get him out of there. He's not going to be able to take that again."

"Too bad, Dean. It's done. I told you he wouldn't be getting out of that grave anytime soon, but if you behave yourself, I may change my mind and let him out, maybe." He walked back over to Jack, and became the collector again. The men jerked him to his feet, because they had still had him on his knees. "So, are you ready to answer my question yet?"

Jack swallowed hard and he looked at Sam's grave and his other three friends.  
"What question," he asked.

"What kind of powers do you possess Jack," replied the collector.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." The collector got in his face again. "Yes, you do. I know who you are, just like I knew who Sam and Dean were when they got to this town. You should have stayed away. You should have sent Sam and Dean on their way, and not got involved in the supernatural." Jack swallowed hard as he looked at his friends again. "I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to. I didn't want any of this. I still don't. He was going to kill my friends. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

The collector turned around. Jack using only his mind shoved him to the ground! This only made the spirit angry. He jumped back up and with rage in his eyes, stormed back over to Jack. He placed his hands on either side of Jack's head. Jack screamed as red hot fiery pain shot through his head!

"Oh God," he yelled as he hit his knees again. He had never felt anything like that. It took his breath away. The collector grabbed his hair, forcing Jack's head back. "Don't you ever do that again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Jack didn't answer. The collector did it again. Jack screamed as the pain became unbearable. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" yelled Jack. "I understand." The collector stopped. Jack fell all the way down to the ground, breathing hard. "Take them away," said the collector as he became Victor again.

"No!" yelled Dean. "I'm not leaving my brother here again!" He began to kick and tried to pull away. He did manage to kick one of the men that were holding him. He was about to kick the other when Victor back handed him, and knocked him down. With his hands cuffed behind him, he couldn't brace himself and landed hard on his already beaten back. He grunted as he hit.

Victor came over and looked at him. "GET UP!!!!" The men jerked Dean to his feet. He looked at Victor who had taken the remote out. "NO!" yelled Dean. "You gonna walk, or do I hurt your damn brother!" Dean didn't have a choice, and him and his friends were led away. "Hang on Sam, " he thought. "I'll get you out."

They led them back into the warehouse where Dean had been held before. They opened up the cell and shoved all four of them inside and removed their cuffs. Dean just sat down and placed his head in his hand. "How could they do that," he thought, "How could they bury Sam again?" He was numb with fear. He knew his brother was probably frantic by now and he couldn't do anything to help him. Victor had even taken the tv out, so Dean had no idea of what they were doing to Sam right now. He couldn't see him. He couldn't talk to him to try to keep him calm. It scared the hell out of him.

Jack walked over and touched Dean's shoulder. He jumped at the contact and looked up, eyes flashing fire. "Get away from me!" Jack removed his hand quickly and held it out in front of him, palm up. "Dean, it's ok." Jack looked to Bryan who was also worried. It wasn't like Dean to be so jumpy. What the hell did they do to them? They still had no idea what was going on. They knew that Victor was possessed by a Demon, but they didn't know what kind yet.

Bryan walked over and sat down by Dean.

"Dean," he said. "Are you ok?" He didn't answer. He just sat there. They had brought Jacks medical bag in with them and let him keep it after they searched it. Dean's cuts needed cleaned, but he was afraid to touch him again. Bryan carefully touched Deans arm. Dean looked at his friend. "Dean," said Bryan. "Jack needs to clean your back, ok? It's going to get infected if he don't." Dean still didn't say anything but he nodded. Jack started toward him but the look that Dean gave him made him stop. Bryan noticed to and said. "Do you know him?" Dean shook his head. This scared Bryan. Dean hadn't acted like this before. Sam had, but not Dean.

"Dean, that's Jack. You know who he is. You know he's not going to hurt you," said Bryan looking into Dean's eyes. They were glassy. Bryan grabbed both shoulders and shook him. "Dean!" He shook his head, to clear the cobwebs, and Bryan watched as his eyes focused. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"What? Yeah I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. " Dean looked up at Jack, who still had not moved. "I'm sorry, Jack. I zoned out." Jack walked up to Dean and felt his forehead. He knew he had a fever because he saw how flushed he was, but he didn't know how high, until he touched his head. "It's ok. Your burning up. You know that?" Dean didn't answer. "I've got to clean your cuts, ok?" Dean nodded again.

Jack walked around behind him and touched his back. Dean flinched but didn't say anything. Jack took a deep breathe and opened his bag. He took out some guaze and some normal saline to clean it with. "This is really bad Dean. I'm not going to lie to you. I've got to clean it, but it's going to hurt like hell. I also need to clean your arms. Dean just sat there. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything but his brother right now.

Jack decided to do his arms first. They wouldn't hurt as bad, as his back was going to. He dressed them then went back around to Dean's back again. He took another deep breathe. "Are you ready?" he asked. Dean nodded. He took the normal saline and poured it down Dean's back. He winced and arched his back as the saline burned him. Something snapped inside! He jumped up, grabbed Jack and threw him up against the bars!

"Dean!" yelled Jack. "Wait a minute!" Dean placed his arm under Jack's throat and pressed, cutting off his air.

"Dean, it's me! Jack!" Jack choked out the words through the breathes he was trying to take. He held his hands up. Tony and Bryan ran over and grabbed Dean, pulling him off Jack. "Dean, stop it!" said Bryan shoving him away. He charged again, but Tony grabbed him. "Stop Dean!" Tony turned him around to face him. His eyes were glassy again. "Shit!" he said and shook him hard. "DEAN!!" He shook his head as his eyes focused again and he saw Tony. "What is it?" he asked, but the other three just looked at him. "What's going on?"

"You just tried to kill Jack." said Tony. 

"What?" asked Dean, looking at Jack who was still against the bars. "Why?"

"You didn't act like you knew who he was. "What is wrong with you? What did they do to you?" Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He began to sway. He fell. Tony caught him and lowered him to the floor. "Dean!" He was unconscious. Jack ran over and knelt down. He felt his head. He was so hot, it burned Jacks hand. "He's really burning up." They picked him up and laid him on the cot. Tony held him on his side as Jack finished cleaning his back. He was shivering and there were no covers in the cell so Bryan took off his over shirt and managed to get it on Dean's body. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Sam," he said, then he remembered. He shot straight up. "SAM!!" 

Bryan knelt in front of him. "It's Bryan." Dean laid back down, panting. Jack and Tony also knelt down. "Dean, you have a high fever. Are you feeling ok?" He wouldn't answer.

"Sam's going to be ok." said Bryan. Dean looked fearfully at his friends. "We'll get him out of there, ok, but right now you need to rest. You're sick. What were you two hunting? What did it do to you?"

Dean tried to make the words, Bryan was saying focus, but he couldn't process them. All he heard was noise in his head. He was worried about his brother. Sam almost lost it before, when he was in that grave, and he was afraid that this time he wouldn't be able to take it, especially if Victor started shocking him and cutting off his oxygen supply again.

He tried to get up. "Sam," he said, but Bryan and Jack pushed him back down. "We'll get him Dean. I promise," said Bryan. "Right now you need to rest."

"I can't rest. Not with Sam buried again. They had a monitor in here before, so I could at least talk to him. I don't know what they're doing to him. I got to go get him." He struggled, but they wouldn't let him up. "Please Bryan."

"Dean we're locked in a cell. You can't go get him right now. We will though. We will get Sam out of that grave. I promise. You have to rest right now, and when you wake up, you need to tell us what we're dealing with, and what it's done to you. OK?" Reluctantly Dean stopped struggling and laid back down. He nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep instantly.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry everyone. I don't like to wait to long in between updates but I've been sick. Here you go and I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reads it. I love you all.

Chapter 22

Victor came back inside the building. "Oh no you don't," he said and walked over to the cell. The men opened it and pointed their guns as Tony, Jack and Bryan backed up. Victor went over to the cot Dean was lying on, and kicked him hard in the side!

"Wake up!" Dean jerked awake and looked around. "I didn't say you could sleep," said Victor. He watched as Dean struggled to sit up. "Sam?"

"I'll be dealing with Sam soon, right now my master is hungry again. He looked around at his prisoners, trying to decide which one to take. He looked at Tony, and a cold chill went down his spine. Several men came in and pulled him out of the cell.

"Tony," yelled Bryan. Tony began to struggle as the cell door was locked back, locking the others inside. Bryan grabbed the bars, "What are you going to do?" He was suddenly afraid for his partner. Tony struggled but couldn't get away. The men dragged him over to the center of the room and chained his hands above his head. Tony watched as Victor turned into the soul collector. He walked over to where Tony was chained. He bent down and sniffed him. Tony tried to move away, but of course he couldn't.

"What are you doing," he asked as the collector placed his hands on either side of Tony's head. Pain shot through his head and he screamed. The collector took a knife and sliced Tony's throat causing it to bleed. Tony winced as the collector licked the blood off. He clamped down and drank. Tony gasped as a strange feeling came over him. When the spirit was through, he just hung there dazed.

"Tony!" yelled Bryan again, as he grabbed the bars. Michael hit his hands with a metal bar forcing him to let go. "Is he ok? What the hell did you do to him? What are you? I'll kill you if you hurt him!" Bryan spewed the words like venom as he watched his partner helplessly. The collector looked at Bryan. "What did you say?" 

"You heard me, you son of a bitch. I'll kill you!" Bryan yelled the words at the collector, his temper getting the best of him. Bryan realized, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, that it was a mistake. He backed up as he saw the collectors eyes. They were full of rage and hate. Bryan hadn't seen that kind of rage in about 5 months. He had prayed then that he would never have to see it again.

Dean had tried to warn him, but he could hardly move. He was weak and exhausted and Bryan spoke before he could get the words out. The collector became Victor again and looked in the cell at Dean. "Come here!" he said. The men opened up the door again. Dean struggled to his feet and walked over to Victor. He was afraid of what would happen to Sam if he didn't do what he was told.

Victor pulled him out of the cell, and locked Jack and Bryan inside. He took out the remote and held it in his hand. Dean just looked at it and said, "Don't, please."

Victor slammed him up against the bars, he grunted as his back hit hard. "You better teach the new ones the rules," said Victor. He held the remote, taunting Dean with it. He closed his eyes. He was so afraid. He was trying hard not to pass out. Victor slapped him hard. Dean jerked back awake. "Watch me!" He watched as Victor pressed the button.

"NO!!" yelled Dean. "DON'T!!!!!

Sam jerked as he was shocked. "Oh, God," he said. "not again." He was trying hard not to panic, but if Victor started doing that again, he didn't know if he would be able to stay calm. He already felt like he was going to loose his mind. He jerked again as he was shocked for the 2nd time. It was harder this time.

"No," yelled Sam. "Oh God please!" When he was shocked for the third time, Sam cried out in pain and in fear.

"Help me! Somebody get me out of here!" He yelled it at the top of his lungs. He kicked the casket with his feet trying fo get out. He began to thrash around again as the panic attack began.

"Stop it!" yelled Dean "Leave him alone! I'm doing what you say! Why are you hurting him?" Dean was frantic. He knew what Victor had done, and he  
knew that Sam was probably going crazy right about now. "Leave my brother alone!"

"I just don't want you or your friends in their to forget whose in charge," said Victor. He hit Dean hard in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. They threw him back in the cell and he hit hard on his side. "Sam," he said.

Jack and Bryan ran over to where Dean lay.

"Dean," yelled Bryan. He just lay there. He couldn't move. He was so tired and was hurting all over. He began to cough. Jack felt his forehead. His fever was up more. Jack looked at Bryan. "He is burning up, Bryan. We have to get his fever down." He took out a thermometer as they uncuffed Tony, throwing him in the cell also. Bryan ran over to his partner. "Tony, are you ok," he asked, "answer me." Tony just stared staight ahead. Bryan looked at Jack.

"Dean," said Jack. He opened his eyes and looked up weakly at Jack. "Open your mouth," he said. Dean did as he was told and Jack inserted a thermometer. While it read, he went over to check Tony. He knealt down. "Tony," he said, but Tony didn't answer. "What did that thing do to him?" Bryan just looked at his partner. "I don't know."

Jack went back over to Dean and took out the thermometer. He looked at Bryan. "It's 105F," said Jack. "We have to get his fever down." Dean coughed some more. Victor came inside the cell and grabbed Jack, jerking him to his feet. "What the hell are you doing," he asked. Jack shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just taking his temperature." Victor snatched the thermometer and his bag and threw them both outside the cell.

"I've got to get his fever down," said Jack, "or he's going to die."

"Oh, well," said Victor. "Let him." He pushed Jack backwards. He grabbed Bryan and pulled him out of the cell. "What's your name," he asked but Bryan didn't answer. He grabbed him around the throat and squeezed, cutting off his airway. "What is your name!"

"Bryan, my name is Bryan, ok?"

"Well Bryan, who the hell do you think you are? You threatened my Master. You don't do that. You're the damn prisoner remember?" He handed him over to Michael. "Don't kill him," he said.

"Yes sir," said Michael and pulled him over to the wall, where he chained his hands and feet.

"Help me!" yelled Sam. "Get me out of here!" The panic was building. He was loosing it and he knew it. He could feel his sanity slippping away piece by piece. He kicked the casket again as hard as he could, but still couldn't get loose. His wrist were bleeding where he had pulled and tugged at the cuffs. He knew that even if he had kicked the casket open, he was still buried. There was no where for him to go.

"Dean! Please get me out of here!" He knew that Dean couldn't hear him. If he could, then he'd be here. Victor flipped the switch. "Hello, Sam. Are you comfy," taunted Victor. He didn't answer. This made Victor mad. "Answer me Sam!"

"I don't know what you want me to say. Please let me out of here!"

"No," said Victor. "I just thought I would come and let you know, that Dean is very sick."

"What? What's wrong with him?" Now Sam was afraid for his brother.  
"What did you do to him?"

"I guess that he's feeling the effects of my Master feeding off of him. Tell me Sam, why is it that when my Master fed off you, you tried to kill yourself, but when he fed off Dean, he tried to kill his friends?"

"I don't know. Who did he try to kill?"

"Jack," said Victor. "I can't wait to see what Tony does."

"You fed off him to?" asked Sam.

"Yes, but I did something different to him," said Victor. "He'll feel the effects sooner. I can't wait to see what happens."

"Victor please get me out of here!" Something was wrong. Sam was having a hard time breathing. "You cut off my air didn't you," asked Sam fearfully as a new panic attack was threatening to come on. "I CAN'T BREATHE!!! PLEASE!!!!"

"No Sam, I didn't cut your air off. I just cut down to almost nothing."

"Why," screamed Sam in shock.

"I want to make sure you stay alive, Sam, but decreased oxygen's going to make you tired and sluggish. Be careful not to panic or you'll die, because you won't have enough air to comepensate for the increased breathing. Have a good night now." Victor laughed and shut off the speaker.

"NO VICTOR! PLEASE!" He had air, but just barely. He tried hard not to panic. He tried hard to calm down and not hyperventilate. He knew what Victor was doing now. He was slowly killing him. He was trying to suffocate him. "Help me Dean," he said and closed his eyes as the decreased oxygen took it's toll and Sam passed out.


	23. Chapter 23

Here is the update everyone. Hope you like. Michele I hope you're feeling better. This ones for you.

Chapter 23

Michael walked over to Bryan. "You threatened my Master Bryan," he said.

"It wasn't a threat," said Bryan through clenched teeth. Michael just smile. "Another smart ass to break," he thought. He walked over to the table with all his goodies on it. He picked up a a long thin metal tube with a point on the end of it, and walked back over to Bryan, who looked at it warily.

"What do you do for a living Bryan," asked Michael conversationally.

"I'm a cop," said Bryan. Michael nodded. "Figures. I don't like cops." Michael traced the tube down the side of Bryan's face.

"Sorry to hear that," said Bryan, "I don't like psycho's who torture people just for kicks either." Michael hit Bryan in the face, busting his lip. Bryan winced as he tasted the blood. "Then you're really not going to like me," he said. He placed the tube in Bryan's ear. Bryan closed his eyes as Michael pushed it inside. Bryan screamed as pain shot through his eardrum! He pulled it out. He was beginning to breathe, heavier, then Michael went around to Bryans other side, and pushed the metal down into his other ear. He screamed in agony again as the metal pressed against the inside of his head. When he took it out, both ears were bleeding.

Jack jumped up and concentrated. He threw his mind at Michael, knocking him backwards and unlocked the cell door. Jack stepped out. "Leave him alone," he said in a dangerously low voice. Michael was shocked. He had know idea that Jack could move things with his mind. He jumped up, but Jack pinned him to the wall, without even touching him. He walked over and gagged him, to keep him from yelling out. 

"Bryan," he said, running over to where he was chained. He looked at his ears. The bleeding had stopped almost instantly which was good. Michael didn't do much damage, but Jack knew that he would if he didn't get them out of there. "Are you ok," he asked Bryan. Jack unchained him, and Bryan fell. 

"Yeah, I'm ok." said Bryan as Jack helped him up.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Jack. They ran over to the cell. Both froze at what they saw. Tony had walked over to Dean and had placed his hands around his throat!

"Tony," said Bryan softly as he walked over to his partner. "What's going on?"

Tony looked at Bryan. "He's evil," he said indicating Dean.

"No Tony he's not evil. He's Dean. That's Dean man. What are you doing?" Dean opened his eyes. He felt Tony's hands around his throat and was afraid to move.

"Tony let him go. You're about to kill your friend. That's Dean, man, come on." Tony shook his head to clear his mind. He looked down at Dean and what he was about to do. "Oh God," he said and removed his hands. Bryan ran over to him. "Are you ok," he asked. Tony nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Come on, let's get out of here." Bryan and Jack helped Dean to his feet. Tony followed behind still dazed.

"Sam," said Dean weakly. "We have to get Sam. He'll kill him if we don't. Please Bryan."

"We'll get him Dean. Come on." They hurried outside and ran to the back where Sam was buried. They laid Dean on the ground. Bryan, Tony and Jack started to dig. They reached the coffin and pried off the top. "Sam!" said Tony. All three froze. "What the hell?" They looked at each other and then at Dean, who struggled to sit up. Something was wrong. Dean didn't like the way they were looking at him.

"What is it," asked Dean weakly and began to crawl to Sam's grave.

"Stay there Dean," said Bryan running over to him.

"Forget it. What's wrong? Is he dead?" He began breathing hard as he continued to crawl. He was to weak to stand. Bryan grabbed him.

"Get off me Bryan!" he said and shoved his hands away.

"Dean," said Jack.

"No Jack!" yelled Dean. He reached the coffin and looked inside. "Oh my God," he said. "NO!!!!!" It was empty! Sam wasn't there. Victor had dug him up and now he was his prisoner at God only knew where.

"NO!!!!!" yelled Dean. "Victor!" Bryan ran over to Dean.

"Be quiet Dean," he said.

"He's got my brother Bryan! That damn soul collector has my brother! I don't know where he is! There's no telling what he's doing to him!" Dean struggled to his feet.

"Victor, you son of a bitch," yelled Dean. Bryan grabbed him.

"Shut up," Bryan said shaking him. "We can't help him if we get ourselves captured again. Let's go."

"No. I'm not leaving him here. He'll kill him Bryan. He told me if I tried to escape one more time, he would kill Sam."

"Dean, we can't help him if we're prisoners again, now come on!" said Bryan.

"No," yelled Dean shoving Bryan back.

"Dean," said Bryan. He walked up and grabbed him again, but Dean pushed him back. Jack came up behind him and hit him, knocking him out.

"I'm sorry Dean," said Jack and him and Tony picked him up and got him out of there. They found Jacks car where he had left it. They laid Dean in the back seat and took off. They rented a motel not to far from the warehouse. There was no way they were going to leave Sam with that demon. No way in hell. They would find him.

Sam moaned and woke up. Where was he? He was no longer buried, but he was in some kind of cell, and he was alone. Dean and the others were no where around. This scared him almost as much as the grave. He looked around. There were bars on the windows and the doors. Both his hands and feet were tied wide to the bed, but he was lying on his stomach, not his back to make sure he didn't move much. His shirt had been removed again revealing his back. His head was killing him, and he hurt all over. He looked around again trying to get his bearings. He was so dizzy. He felt like he had been drugged.

Victor came inside the room, and walked over to Sam. He looked down at him with hatred in his eyes. Sam strained his neck to see what Victor had in mind. Why was he tied down this way? This couldn't be good he thought.

"Hello Sam, " said Victor as he checked the cuffs that held him to the bed. "I was wondering when you would wake up. The drug I gave you was stronger than I thought. "

"Where am I," asked Sam weakly, then watched as Victor took a pair of scissors and began to cut his jean's all the way up, reavealing his legs.

"None of your business Sam, but know this. You are my prisoner, and you're all by yourself. Do I make myself clear? I have no problem hurting you and you know it." Sam swallowed hard.

"Where is my brother?"

"In a place where he can't help you. Nobody can help you Sam. Nobody knows where you are. They think you're still buried, and I can make that happen again, if you don't behave yourself, do you understand?"

Sam didn't answer. Victor came up to him and angrily hit him in the back of the head. Sam winced. "Answer me Sam! Do you understand me! Do you want to go back in the ground?"

"No, please. I understand." said Sam. "Why am I here," he asked. 

"My Master wants you here. I just wanted to kill you, but he still wants you alive."

"Why," asked Sam. "Why don't you just kill me. It's what you want." Sam watched as the soul collector surfaced. He tried to shrink back, but with his arms and legs tied down he didn't get far.

"I don't want you dead Sam. Not anytime soon. You're tasty and I want to use you for food, plus I want to find out how you got out of my grasp when I fed off you before. You're suppose to be dead. You were suppose to kill yourself a long time ago. I wan't to find out why you didn't. I know that part of the reason you didn't was because of Dean. I'm in the process of taking care of him as we speak. You know, the human body, when it bleeds out, takes about 24 hours for the blood cells to replace themselves. That means that I can feed off you for awhile. I want to find out what's so damn special about you."

The collector came over and touched the back of Sam's head. He flinched.  
"No," said Sam, afraid for the demon to touch him, but the collector didn't do anything to him. Not this time. He became Victor again and grabbed a metal pole, tracing it down Sam's back and both of his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Please," he said, "don't." Victor raised the pole and hit Sam in the back, several times. Sam winced, but didn't cry out. Victor didn't hit him as hard as he could. He only hit him hard enough for Sam to get the message.

"Just remember Sam," said Victor grabbing him by his hair and forcing his head back. "You're the prisoner. If would be good for you not to forget that fact." He let Sam go and Sam took some deep breaths. Victor took out a syringe. Sam stared. "No," he said, as Victor inserted the drug into his arm. Immediately Sam got very sleepy as the drug took effect. "Why did you give me that," he asked.

"To keep you where I put you. Sleep well. Sam passed out. Victor left and locked the cell door behind him.

Dean woke up. He was shivering. He looked around. He was in a bathtub and the water was freezing. He felt a presence and turned to see Bryan sitting on the commode beside him.

"Hey," he said. "How do you feel?" Dean just looked around. "Where am I," he asked.

"You're in a motel," answered Bryan. "Can you get up." Dean nodded and stood up. He looked down. "I still have my clothes on.," he said.

"Yeah, I know," said Bryan. "You wasn't taking a bath, we were trying to get your fever down. Looks like it worked. Listen, me and you are about the same size, so I brought you in some dry clothes. I'll leave so you can change." Bryan left the bathroom, and closed the door. He was holding off the inevitable question Dean was sure to ask, as long as possible. it wasn't long enough. Dean came out of the bathroom. "Where's Sam?" he said looking around for his brother.

"You don't remember," asked Tony.

"Remeber what," replied Dean as alarm bells started going off in his head.  
"Where is he?" Bryan took a deep breath. "He wasn't in the coffin Dean, remember? It was empty. Victor's moved him somewhere else."

Dean's eyes went cold and anger flashed. "What? How did I get here ? I have to go back."

"No," said Bryan, "you can't."

"Bryan, Victor said that if I tried to get away again, he would kill Sam. I have to go back." He headed for the door. Tony and Bryan both stood in front of it and Dean was still to weak to fight, so he just glared. "He's going to kill him Bryan. As soon as they find out I'm not there, Victor will kill Sam. Tony, I have to go!" Dean began to panic. Then he got angry.

"Wait a minute," he said. "I remember. Who hit me?" Bryan looked at Jack.

"YOU," said Dean. "You hit me!"

"I had to Dean, you were yelling and screaming and you were fighting. We had to get you out of there. We were afraid you would alert somebody that we'd escaped," said Jack. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was filled with anger, as he looked at Jack. "He still has my brother, Jack!"yelled Dean. "He's going to kill him." Dean was furious. Didn't they understand. His brother was out there somewhere. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they were putting him through right now. Dean couldn't help him and he was scared.


	24. Chapter 24

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a Happy New Year. Here's the update. I hope you still like it. I know I enjoyed writing it. LOL.

This one is extra long because it's been awhile since I updated. Hope you all don't mind.

chapter 24

"Look, Dean..." said Jack, but Dean launched himself at him. "I'll kill you!" He slammed Jack against the wall.

"Shit," said Bryan and ran over to Dean. He knew this was going to happen. Dean was always a hothead. 

"Dean!" He pulled him off Jack. "Stop it," said Bryan and pushed him back toward Tony who grabbed him and held him still.

"How could you?" Dean was more than scared, he was furious. "He's going to kill my brother if I don't go back! He's already told me he would, and I believe him."

"Dean, we'll get Sam back, I promise," said Bryan, but we can do it better if we're not prisoners ourselves, ok?" Dean looked at these people in frustration, and screamed, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL SAM!" He looked at Jack and tried to pull away, but Tony held him and began shaking his own head. Bryan saw it, but couldn't think about Tony right now. 

"Jack, if Victor kills my brother, I'm going to kill you. Understand!" yelled Dean.

"Calm down," said Bryan. "He's not going to kill Sam."

"How do you know that," asked Dean as he jerked away from Tony.

"Because, if he wanted to kill Sam, he'd been dead along time ago." said Bryan.

"He's already tried it twice Bryan, did you forget. The only reason he didn't die is because we were there. We're not there now! I don't know where he is!" Dean began to sway. Jack started toward him, but the look Dean gave him warned him he'd better stay away.

"Stay the hell away from me," said Dean, not wanting any part of Jack right now.

"I need to check you out," said Jack.

"No, you need to stay away," said Dean.

"Dean, he won't kill Sam. He wants to scare you. He wants you to suffer. Even if Victor wanted to kill him, the soul collector don't or he'd be dead. Victor will do what his Master wants. We'll find him ok. We'll get him back, I promise, but I'm not letting you go back there, he's not at the warehouse and you will walk right into a trap. I'm not going to let that happen." Bryan came over to Dean and looked in his eyes, and said, "We'll get him back. I swear to you we will."

Dean grabbed his head. Bryan touched his arm, but Dean jerked it away. Then he fell. "Dean," said Bryan, catching him and laying him back down on the bed. Jack rushed over and felt his head.

"Son of a bitch," said Jack. "He's still burning up. I can't get his fever down." He went outside to his car and got some medicine and ran back inside.

"What's that," asked Tony rubbing his own head.

"It's medicine." Jack began pulling it up in a syringe.

"What kind," asked Bryan.

"One's an antibiotic and the other is a sedative." said Jack.

"Wait a minute," said Bryan. "Why are you wanting to give him a sedative?"  
He walked over and grabbed Jack's arm.

"Because Bryan, he's hurt, and he's exhausted. He needs to rest, and he's not going to unless we make him. We have got to get his fever down." Jack tried to give him the medicine but Bryan stopped him.

"No," said Bryan.

"What," asked Jack, not believing what he was hearing.

"You can give him the antibiotic, but not the sedative." said Bryan.

"Bryan," said Jack. "If he don't rest, that fever is not going down. If it don't, he going to die."

"Jack, his brother is still out there somewhere. You know how he feels about Sam. He already thinks we've betrayed him. If you knock him out, he's going to come unglued when he wakes up," said Bryan.

"At least he'd be alive Bryan," said Jack.

"You're not giving him a sedative Jack." said Bryan. Jack looked at Bryan and then at Tony.

"I agree with Bryan," said Tony. "Dean is scared to death right now. His brother is out there somewhere and the guy that has him promised Dean if he got away again, he would kill Sam. I don't think he will because the demon wants them both. He'll use Sam to get Dean, but Dean is scared for his brother and he's angry at us. If you give him that sedative, he'll never trust us again."

"Fine," said Jack and threw the sedative down. He gave Dean the antibiotic and then stormed out of the room. Both Tony and Bryan blew out a breathe and Jack slammed the door.

"Well," said Tony, "this is going to be a hell of a lot of fun. Now Jack's angry to. He started to rub his head again.

"You sure are doing that a lot," said Byan nervously.

"Doing what," asked Tony.

"Rubbing your head," said Bryan. "Are you ok?"

"I guess," said Tony. "I just feel funny. Strange. I don't know what it is."   
Bryan just looked at his partner, but didn't say anything. "What did that thing do to you?" he thought and went outside to talk to Jack.

Victor stormed into the room where Sam was being held and slapped him hard in the back of the head. Sam winced, and said, "What?" He didn't like the look on Victors face. "What had happened," thought Sam. Whatever it was, it made Victor very angry.

He grabbed the metal pipe again, and as Sam braced, he hit him in the back. Harder than before. Sam cried out.

"What is it," he asked in fear, raising his head to look at Victor. Victor came over and shoved his head back down to the mattress. "Your brother and your friends got away!" he said.

"Thank God," said Sam and grunted as Victor hit him again.

"You won't. You will not get away. Do you understand me! They won't find you Sam. I told Dean, if he tried to get away again, you would die. I guess he didn't believe me! I'm going to kill you Sam. When my master is done with you, you will die!"

Sam began breathing hard as Victor hit him with the pipe for the third time, then he became the soul collector.

"NO!" yelled Sam as he grabbed his head. Fire shot through his mind. Red hot fire, that would have brought him to his knee's if he'd not already been laying down. He screamed in agony as the pain increased! Michael came into the room. Sam could tell that he was also very angry. The collector looked at Michael.

"I want him to hurt Michael. I don't want you to kill him, but I want him hurt. Do you understand me!"

"Yes sir," said Michael stepping back from his Masters anger. The collector had always been calm, not like this.

"I want him to bleed! I'll be back soon!" He looked at Sam and grabbed him by the hair. "You only think you've felt pain, son. You haven't felt anything yet, but you will." He let Sam go. 

"Please!" yelled Sam as the collector left. Sam looked at Michael and shook his head. "No," said Sam as Michael approached him.

Bryan walked out to where Jack was at. He took a deep breathe. "Jack, I'm sorry, ok, but I'm not going to let you give Dean a sedative."

"I got that Bryan," said Jack angrily. "I care about those two as much as you do."

"I know you do," answered Bryan.

"I can't help Sam right now. I wish I could but I can't. I can help Dean. Last time I checked, his fever was 106F. Now I'm telling you as a doctor, if we don't get it down, he is going to die. I can give him the antibiotics, but he needs to rest and we both know that he's not going to do that."

"Jack, Deans brother is missing. He's in the hands of a demon, and we have no idea, where he's being held. Dean is scared, and he thinks we've betrayed him, but if we knock him out, and something happens to Sam, he'll never forgive us. I know he needs to rest. We'll make him rest, ok. We'll make him stay in bed until Victor contacts us, but I'm not going to let you knock him out. Not while Sam's missing. He needs to stay awake."

Jack blew out a breath and nodded. "Ok, but it's not going to be easy to make him rest, unless he's unconscious."

"I know. We're in for one hell of a fight." Bryan and Jack grinned at each other and went back inside. They froze when they entered the motel. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Tony," said Bryan more calmly than he felt. "What are you doing?" Tony's eyes were glassy and he had a gun pointed right at Dean's head.

"He's evil, and he needs to die," said Tony. Dean was afraid to move. He knew what was going on, but Sam tried to kill himself.

"No, Tony," said Bryan. "He's not evil. That's Dean. Come on now, put the gun down." Tony looked at Bryan. "Who are you," he asked. Bryan shook his head. "What? You don't know who I am?"

"No, why would I ask you if I knew who you were." He looked at Jack, "I don't know who you are either, but this one right here, I know. He's evil."

"Tony, I'm Bryan. That's Jack and your holding a gun on Dean. Now come on, put it down." Tony shook his head. "No," he said. 

"Get up," he said to Dean. Slowly Dean rose to his feet and held his hands up. He was still so dizzy, and so tired, and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to stay on his feet.

"Over here," said Tony. Dean did as he was told. "Sit down." Dean sat. Tony went behind him, still pointing the gun at Dean's head. Jack came around. "Don't move," said Tony, and Jack stopped. "Don't try anything. I'll blow him away, before you get the chance. He's evil and he needs to die."

"Why do you keep saying that," asked Bryan, trying to talk Tony down. "He is not evil. That's Dean Tony, he's your friend. All of us are your friends. You need to put that gun down. You need to snap out of this. TONY!!!"

Tony shook his head as his eyes focused. "What's going on," he asked. He saw his partner and he saw that he had a gun to Dean's head. "Oh God," he said, dropping the gun. "Not again." Bryan ran over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Tony. Bryan came around to Dean and touched his shoulder. "Dean," he asked. Jack came over and felt his head. He shook his head. "He's still burning up." Dean didn't even know what was going on. "Come on Dean," said Bryan and they helped him up and got him back to bed. They knew that he was still very angry at them and scared for his brother. "Come on," said Jack. "You need to rest."

"Sam," said Dean. He let Jack put him back to bed. He wanted to scream out at these people, that they needed to let him go get his brother, but he couldn't form the words, and right now, he didn't have any fight left in him, so he just got back to bed, like they told him.

"We'll get Sam, Dean," said Bryan. "I promise." Dean passed out. Jack gave him another shot of antibiotics and looked at Bryan. 

"Well, at least when he's unconscious, he's resting." Jack covered him up. Bryan just smiled and looked at his partner, who was still rubbing his head.

"Tony," said Bryan.

"I'm ok," said Tony. "I don't feel as strange as I did. Maybe whatever that demon did to me is beginning to wear off."

"I hope so," said Bryan.

"I'm sorry," said Tony.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." said Bryan.

"That's twice I've tried to kill Dean."

"Yeah, but he knows it wasn't you, besides his fevers so high, he's not going to remember it anyway." Tony nodded and went over to sit by Dean. Bryan was going to keep and eye on Tony. Just in case.

Victor came back in to where Sam still lay. He was still chained to the bed, on his stomach, arms and legs spread wide.

"What's taking so long Michael? The Master is hungry and thirsty again."

"Just thought he'd like to watch." said Michael. Victor grinned and the collector surfaced. He walked over to Sam, and touched his head, causing Sam to flinch. Then he rubbed his hand down his back. Sam recoiled at the touch.

"Please don't," said Sam, but neither was listening. The collector nodded to Michael and stepped back. Sam strained his head to see what was happening.

"Lay down!" said Michael and shoved his head to the mattress. "Don't move!" He took a staight razor and cut several long places in Sam's legs. Sam winced as his skin was sliced. The cuts started to bleed. They weren't deep, they were just enough to cause pain. The collector went over and looked, grinning.

"Oh God, no," said Sam as the spirit bent down and licked the blood off. The collector waited, because Michael wasn't finished. He took some electrical wires and touched them to the cuts. Sam screamed and arched his back as electricity shot through his system.

Michael grabbed Sam's hair, pulling his head back and said. "Do you and your brother like to share things Sam?"

"What?" asked Sam breathing hard.

"I hope you do, because I'm about to do to your back what I did to Deans." Michael grinned as realization hit Sam. "No," said Sam in fear. Please don't." Michael let go of his hair. He turned to the table, and got a nail gun. When he turned back Sam saw it. "NO!" he yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm sorry Sam, but I don't have my staple gun with me." Michael went over and placed the nail gun to his right shoulder blade. He pulled the trigger and shot a nail inside! Sam screamed. "PLEASE," and then Michael placed it to his left shoulder blade, shooting a nail there to! Sam screamed as he brought the gun down to his left side and inserted one there and then his right. Sam screamed again, and Michael went over to pick up the same ceremonial dagger, he'd used on Dean's back.

The collector stopped him. He held out his hand. "Let me," he said to Michael and Michael handed him the knife.

"Please," said Sam again. "Stop this." The collector traced the knife down Sam's back. Sam struggled, but the way he was tied, there was no way he could get away. He knew what was coming so he closed his eyes and braced against the pain. The collector made a long deep cut, in the form of an "X" all the way down Sam's back connecting the nails. He screamed as blood poured down. The collector threw the knife down and knealt down. he licked the blood repeatedly until Sam stopped bleeding, and then he placed his hands on his back, shooting fire through is system. Sam screamed in agony as the pain increased and then he grabbed Sam's head, sending a firey pain through his brain. He screamed again. Then the collector became Victor.

"Still glad they got away?" asked Victor triumphantly. "Be sure to tell them when you see them Sam, what them getting away, did to you, ok? That is if you make it out alive." Sam was on the verge of hyperventilating. He was in so much pain. His back and legs were burning and throbbing from the trauma. He was afraid that they still weren't finished. He was right as Victor took a hammer and removed the nails, very slowly, so it would cause Sam even more pain. He winced as they were removed. Victor came around and knealt down, whispering in Sam's ear. "You're going to die Sam."

He took a syringe out of his pocket and inserted it into Sam's arm again, delivering more of the drug. Sam didn't even try to fight this time. He was so tired and as Victor watched, he passed out again. Victor grinned and walked out of the cell, locking the door back. "Now for your brother," he said and left, leaving men to stand guard.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jack began to pacing the room. He was worried about Dean because he had been given 3 rounds of antibiotics, but his fever was still very high. It had only come down to 104F, which was a little better, but not good enough to suit Jack.

"Here's what we're going to do. Bryan you strip him down to his boxers. Tony you go get me all the ice you can find. I'm going to run a tub of water and give him an ice bath. That, plus the antibiotics should bring his temperature on down." They all did what Jack said and Dean was put in the tub. Everyone waited and prayed that this would work. If it didn't Jack didn't know what else to do. They didn't have to worry because about an hour later his fever was down to 99F and he woke up.

"Hey," said Bryan. Dean looked over at his friend.

"What the hell," asked Dean. "I'm freezing to death." Bryan just laughed.

"Welcome back, Dean," he said. "Go ahead and get dressed." Bryan left Dean to do just that.

He came out of the bathroom looking a whole lot better, then he saw Jack, who thought Dean was going to jump him again, but he didn't. He just walked over, looked in Jack's eyes, and said. "Thanks." Jack blew out a breath.

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"Better," said Dean and walked right on over to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Bryan grabbing his arm.

"Bryan I've got to go back. Please. He will kill Sam if I don't." About that time the phone rang and Bryan answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Put Dean on the phone." said Victor.

"He's still unconscious," said Bryan, looking at Dean.

"Put him on the phone. Now Bryan. I'm in no mood for games," said Victor. Bryan sighed and held out the phone for Dean.

"I'm here," said Dean. "Where's my brother, you son of a ...,"

"Be careful Dean. You're there, and I'm here. Sam's with me, so I would be very careful if I were you," said Victor. Dean shut his mouth.

"Good," he said when he realized that Dean wasn't going to say anything else. "Get your butt back to that warehouse, or I will kill Sam and you know it."

"How do I know that you haven't already," asked Dean through clenched teeth.

"Well you're just going to have to trust me on that Dean?" said Victor.

"Trust you," laughed Dean. "Are you serious. No way. I wan't to talk to him. If he's already dead I have no reason to go back there." Victor didn't say anything for a few minutes, but then he held the phone down to Sam.

"Talk to your brother." he said.

"Dean!" said Sam. 

"Sam!, Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Sam was silent a few minutes, but then said. "I'm ok." Dean knew he wasn't or he wouldn't have paused before he answered. "Your not ok, are you?" asked Dean. Sam sighed. "No, I'm hurt."

"I'm going to get you out of there Sam, I mean it," said Dean.

"Dean listen to me. Stay away from there. Don't go back! Don't..." 

"Sam!" yelled Dean. He heard a slap, then a grunt, and then Victor was back on the phone.

"Satisfied," he asked. Dean didn't say anything.

"You have 1 hour to get your ass back to that warehouse or your brother will die! Come alone Dean. Do you understand!" said Victor.

"Yes," said Dean and Victor hung up the phone Dean looked at Bryan.

"Forget it," said Bryan. "I'm not letting you go back there. Sam's not at the warehouse. You'd be walking into a trap and you know it."

"I don't care!" screamed Dean.

"I do." said Bryan.

"He's my brother and he's going to die if I don't go back," cried Dean.

"Dean,..." said Bryan.

"We're going to have to let him go back," said Tony.

"What," asked Bryan. He checked Tony's eyes. They were clear.

"We don't have a choice. We'll back him up." said Tony. Bryan looked at his partner and then at Jack.

"He said to come alone," replied Dean.

"You can forget that." said Tony. "That is not going to happen." He turned to his partner. "Bryan, we have to let him go." Bryan shook his head and looked at Dean.

"It's the only way to find out where Sam is," continued Tony.

"I don't like it Tony. It's going to be a trap, you know it is." said Bryan.

"I don't like it either, but we don't have a choice," said Tony. Bryan looked at Dean again. "Ok," he said reluctantly, but he wasn't happy about it at all.

"Thank you," said Dean and started for the door. Bryan grabbed his arm. "You be careful. We'll be right behind you." Dean nodded and Bryan let him go. He ran outside. They had gotten the impala from the other motel and that's what Dean drove to the warehouse in. Tony, Bryan and Jack got in Jack's car and followed.

An hour later Dean pulled up to the warehouse. He jumped out and headed for the door, moving slowly and watching for any signs of movement. He reached out for the handle, but froze as he felt a gun being pressed to his head. He held his hands out to the side and hung his head. He was hoping he'd at least have gotten inside first.

"Put your hands on the wall Dean," said Michael shoving him closer to it. Dean did as he was told and Michael searched him. When he was finished he turned Dean around and pushed him back against the wall with his gun.

"Welcome back," said Michael. "I missed you." Dean smirked, but didn't say anything. He glared at Michael, who just grinned. "Tell me Dean, where are your friends?" He caressed the gun down his face. Dean wasn't expecting him to ask that question, but he said, "Back at the motel."

Michael laughed and grabbed Dean around the throat, shoving his head back against the wall. He grunted at the impact. "Now I don't believe that. Not for a minute," said Michael. "They're not going to let you come out here by yourself. Where the hell are they?"

"They didn't come with me," said Dean and Michael nodded. "You want to play games. Fine!" He pulled Dean away from the wall and forced him to his knees. "Come out, come out where ever you are," shouted Michael. "If you don't, I'm going to blow his damn head off." Michael placed the gun to Dean's head.

"They're not here!" cried Dean.

"They're not going to let you come by yourself. I'm not stupid Dean, and I'm really not in the mood for this." He yelled into the night, "You have 5 minutes to get out here or I will kill him!"

"Shit!" said Bryan as he saw Dean on his knees. "I'm going out there."

"No your not," said Tony and Jack at the same time.

"Three minutes," yelled Michael, cocking the gun. Dean closed his eyes. "I'm about to kill him! 1 minute! GET OUT HERE!!!!! NOW!!!!"

"Ok," yelled Bryan. "I'm coming, just don't hurt him."

"Bryan!" hissed Tony, but he was already halfway across the yard. "Son of a bitch," he said. "If they don't kill them, and we get them out of there, I'm going to!"

"Why hello there Bryan. How are you?" said Michael. "Now, how'd I know it'd be you? GET OVER HERE!!!" Bryan raised his hands and walked over. Two men came out of the shadows and grabbed him, holding him still, while Michael searched him. "Where are the others," he asked.

"Back at the motel," replied Bryan and looked at Dean. "You are one hard headed son of a bitch, do you know that? I told you not to come back here!" He hoped that Dean caught on to what he was doing. He didn't want to alert Michael that Jack and Tony were outside. Dean understood and played along.

"I'm sorry," said Dean. "I had to come. They said they'd kill Sam if I didn't, so when you went to the bathroom, and while Jack and Tony were not there, I snuck out and came here."

"Yeah, well now we're both prisoners," said Bryan.

"I'm sorry," said Dean again, "But he's my brother. You'd do the same for Tony." You're doing the same for me, thought Dean. They both looked at Michael to see if he bought it, and apprarently he did. They both breathed a little easier. It was going to be up to Tony and Jack to get them out, and they didn't need to get captured to.

Michael nodded. "Inside," he said, opening the warehouse door. Bryan and Dean walked inside.

"Over there," said Michael gesturing toward the cell. Bryan and Dean walked over. Michael unlocked the door and shoved them both inside, then came in behind them. He cuffed one of Bryan's hands to the bars and turned to Dean.

"Take off your shirt," he said.

"Why?" asked Dean, 'you've already searched me."

"Take it off!" said Michael again in a tone that told Dean he'd better obey. He sighed and took off his overshirt, but left the tshirt on. Michael walked closer.

"Now what do we have here?" he asked as he removed the knife that Dean had strapped to his arm. He placed the blade against Dean's throat. "What are you trying to do, commit suicide or something?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying," said Dean.

"I see you feel better, " said Michael. "I'll have to fix that." He hit Dean hard in the face, knocking him down to the cot! Pain exploded in his jaw and he tasted blood. He cuffed Dean's hand to the rail and walked over to Bryan. He uncuffed him and held the knife to his throat. "You and me, have some unfinished business to take care of." he said. Bryan didn't say a word.

"Take your shirt off," said Michael and Bryan obeyed and removed his shirt. He had not strapped any weapons to his body, so Michael came out of the cell, locked the door and uncuffed Dean. Then he went to call Victor. Several men stayed behind to guard them.

Bryan walked over to Dean. "You ok," he asked. Dean nodded and rubbed his jaw. "What are you doing here Bryan? I told him you were still at the motel."

"Yeah I know, but he wasn't buying it, so I figured I'd better do something, before you got yourself killed."

"Thanks," said Dean.

"I'm not going to let you go through this by yourself. You're kinda like my kid brother, you know?" Dean smiled at that.

"What," asked Bryan.

"Nothing, I've just never had a big brother before. I've always been the big brother."

"Well, now you have three." Bryan looked a the men and knealt down to whisper in Dean's ear. "Tony and Jack are outside." Dean nodded. Bryan raised up. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I'm just worried about Sam. He didn't sound good on the phone and I know he's been hurt."

"We'll get him back Dean. Sam's going to be ok." Dean nodded but he had never been so scared in his life.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Michele. There is a story before Payback. It's called The Cult. You should check it out. Lithifix the story had 75 chapters originally but they were short so I've combined a lot. There wont be 75 on here. Sorry. LOL. Here is the update.

Chapter 26

Victor hung up the phone after talking to Michael and went in to Sam. He was still strapped down on his stomach, and his whole body hurt. Victor walked over and grabbed him by his hair, forcing his head back. Sam cried out.

"Your brother's been captured again Sam. Just thought you'd like to know."  
Victor shoved his head back down to the mattress. Sam shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Your friend Bryan's been captured to. I've told Michael to bring them both here. We all have some things to discuss." He looked down at Sam. "Not very talkative are you? Tell me Sam, want to be buried again?" Just the thought of it terrified Sam.

"No please," he said.

"Don't worry," said Victor. "Apparently my master wants to use you for food. He'll do that until he drains you dry."

"What?" asked Sam. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He's going to feed off you Sam. Why do you think that he hasn't clamped down and took? Why do you think he only drinks the blood? Do you know that my Master has been known to feed off somebody for days before he kills them? That's what he's going to do to you."

"Why," asked Sam in fear.

"Because you taste good." Sam's head snapped up at the sound of the voice change and he saw the soul collector take control. "NO Please!" said Sam as the collector walked up to him. Sam struggled but he couldn't get away. The collector ran his hand down Sam's back. Sam winced and cried out because it hurt to be touched.

The collector bent down to his ear and said, "Don't worry Sam. I'm not thirsty. Not yet." He became Victor again and took out another syringe.

"No," said Sam. "Don't give me anymore of that stuff." Victor just laughed and inserted the needle into Sam's arm, delivering the contents into his vein. He had gotten so many shot's that it didn't take long before he was unconscious once again. "Your brother will be here soon Sam, and then we're going to have some fun." Victor left and locked the cell door behind him.

Michael walked back into the warehouse and instructed the men to bring Dean out of the cell. He began to struggle as they pulled him out, but Michael shoved him up against the bars. "Don't fight me Dean, or you'll be sorry." Dean went still.

"That's better," said Michael. "Victor wants me to bring you to him, so turn around." Dean did as he was told, and Michael cuffed his hands behind his back and blindfolded him, then he handed him over to the men with him. He gestured toward Bryan, and he came out of the cell. "Turn around," said Michael. Bryan turned around and was also handcuffed and blindfolded, then handed over to two other men.

"Let's go," said Michael and they shoved them toward the door and outside. They shoved them again, over to a van. Michael opened the door to the back and pushed them inside. "You ride with them," he said to the men. "If they so much as breathe wrong, shoot them, but don't kill them."

"Yes sir," they said and climbed in beside the two bound men. Michael climbed in the driver's seat and sped away.

Tony and Jack saw them bring Bryan and Dean outside. They saw them being shoved into the van. "What do you want to do?" asked Jack. "What's the plan?" Tony handed Jack a 9 mm automatic pistol.

"We're going to follow them to where they're holding Sam, and we're going to get all three of them the hell out of there," answered Tony. He was angry and couldn't wait to get a piece of these bastards.

Jack nodded. "I'm with you. Let's go." He was just as angry.

"Nobody's dying tonight Jack, understand? We use whatever we've got, to get them back." Jack knew what Tony was talking about, and nodded.

"I know you don't want any part of those powers of yours. I know you want to get away from them, but Jack..."

Jack stopped Tony by putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll use them if I have to, ok?" Tony nodded. So did Jack. He was glad to see that Tony was back to normal."

The van pulled up in front of this two story house. Michael got out and opened the back. He pulled Dean and Bryan out and shoved them toward the door. When they entered the house, their blindfolds were removed. They both blinked to let their eyes adjust and was led over to a study, where Victor was waiting. He was sitting behind the desk, and the men pushed Dean and Bryan down onto the couch.

"Where's my brother," said Dean in a low voice. Victor grinned.

"He's around," he said. "You just don't learn do you? What happened to Sam is because you wouldn't listen."

"What do you mean," asked Dean suddenly afraid. What did they do to Sam? Victor ignored the question and turned to Bryan. "Where are the others," he asked.

"I don't know," said Bryan. "I left them at the motel." Victor told the men to search the grounds for any signs of the intruders and then turned back to his prisoners. He looked at Dean and saw the hatred in his eyes toward him. He couldn't resist, so he got up and walked over to where they were both sitting. He got down in Dean's face and said, "Do you want to threaten me Dean? You got something to say? Come on, son," he continued to taunt, "Give me a reason."

Dean wanted to. He wanted to so bad, but he knew that Victor'd just hurt Sam again, so he shook his head. "No," he said. "Good," said Victor. "I didn't think so." He looked at Bryan.

"Where are the other two," he asked again.

"I have no idea," said Bryan. "I told you I left them at the motel." Victor backhanded Bryan, snapping his head back. Bryan grunted and gritted his teeth against the pain that exploded in his face.

"If I find out you're lying to me Bryan, so help me, you will be sorry."

"I'm not lying," said Bryan as he tasted blood in his mouth. "Dean snuck out of the motel and I followed him. I don't know where Tony and Jack are."

"Please," said Dean. "Let me see Sam."

"You want to see Sam, fine." said Victor. He turned to Michael and the others. "Take them to his brother."

"Let's go," said Michael. Bryan and Dean rose and went with him. He led them both upstairs to a room that had bars on the doors. It looked like some type of cell. He shoved them inside and removed their cuffs, locking the door behind them.

Dean gasped in horror and fear at the site before him. "Oh my God," he said. "SAM!" He rushed over to his brother. Sam was still tied down on his stomach, legs and arms spread wide, and Dean cringed as he saw all the cuts and bruises all over Sam's body. He saw the large "X" that had been carved into his back also, as well as the small holes where the nails had been. It looked just like Dean's back.

"Sam," cried Dean. Bryan ran over and felt for a pulse. He had a strong one. He noticed the needle tracks on Sam's arm where he'd been drugged repeatedly.

"Sam," said Bryan. Dean touched his brothers head, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Bryan took some cuff keys that Michael had missed when he had been searched, and uncuffed Sam's hands and feet. "Help me," he said and him and Dean gently rolled him over on his back.

Dean knealt down beside him and touched his chest. "Sam. Wake up man, come on." Sam moaned and opened his eyes. He immediately began trying to struggle. "Easy, Sam, " said Dean quickly, getting closer to him. "It's me. It's Dean. Calm down."

"Dean," he said weakly and looked at his brother. "I'm here Sammy. Don't talk, ok? Bryan's here to. Are you ok? Just move your head, and let me know." Sam shook his head.

"It hurts," said Sam in a barely audible voice.

"I know it does," said Dean. Bryan looked at Dean's face. He saw that he was barely suppressing the anger, that was just under the surface, waiting to boil over. He had seen Dean angry before, but never like this. He looked like he could kill. Bryan touched Dean' shoulder and said to Sam, "We're going to get you out of here."

"We haven't got away?" said Sam weaker than before. He was having a hard time staying awake.

"No," said Bryan. "They've still got us, but we're going to get out of here. We will get you out of here. I promise." Sam nodded.

"Listen to me," said Dean as he watched Sam struggle to stay awake. "Close your eyes and rest. Ok? I'm right here." Sam nodded again and closed his eyes. Dean grabbed a blanket to cover his brother up with. He also found a pillow and placed it under his head.

He looked at Bryan, rage, hurt, and fear all playing on his face. It was so intense that Bryan actually took a step back from Dean. "I'm going to kill him," said Dean, barely able to keep from screaming. "He did this to my brother, and I swear I'm going to kill him." Bryan shook his head, and slowly approached Dean, hands up. He had never seen Dean like this before, not even when they faced Alanya 5 months ago.

"Dean, listen to me," said Bryan. "We're going to get him out of here. Sam's going to be ok. I promise."

"If you had let me stay at the warehouse, he wouldn't have been beat this bad. Victor said if I got away, this would happen." He took a step toward Bryan, who stood his ground.

"No, Victor said, if you got away, Sam would die, but he didn't. He's still alive."

"Barely!" said Dean, taking another step. He popped Bryan in the mouth, and Bryan's head snapped back, as his lip started to bleed.

"Shit," said Bryan and ducked as Dean threw the next punch! He grabbed Dean by the arm and spun him around, bending one of his arms behind his back, and placing the other one around Dean's neck, so he couldn't get away. "Will you stop that," said Bryan, and Dean began to struggle. "Be still!" Dean couldn't get away from Bryan's grasped, so he just went still.

"Now listen to me, he would have done that anyway, whether you got away or not. That's what he does. He did it to you, didn't he?" Dean nodded. 

"Now, if I let you go, are you going to pop me in the mouth again?"

"No," said Dean. Bryan let go, and Dean turned back around rubbing his arm. He'd have to use that move one day, he thought. He looked at Bryan. "I'm sorry. I'm scared Bryan. Sam's been through a lot. Hell, we both have, but he's never been beat that bad before, he's never been buried before."

"We're going to get him out of here. I mean it. Tony and Jack should be outside now. We will get out, I promise."

"I won't leave Sam again," said Dean defiantly.

"None of us are going to leave Sam again. OK?" said Bryan and Dean nodded. Victor opened the door and came inside the cell. "So," he said. "How's your little reunion with your brother Dean?" Dean just glared. Victor looked at Sam.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"No," said Dean jumping up. He lunged at Victor. "You son of a bitch!!" he yelled. Bryan grabbed him and held him back. Victor walked over to Sam.

"Stay away from him you freak!" yelled Dean, but Victor just grinned and touched Sam's head. Dean struggled against Bryan's grasp. He wanted to kill this son of a bitch that did this to his brother.

"Get your hands off of him," said Dean.

"Dean stop," said Bryan, and shoved him back, but it was too late. Victor's eyes went cold and Dean shook his head.

"Come over here," said Victor in a dangerous voice. Dean didn't move.

"NOW Dean!" said Victor and Dean walked over.

"Look at him." Dean looked down at his brother.

"My master is going to use your prescious little brother for food, but all the cuts and bruises are your fault."

"What," asked Dean in disbelief. He grabbed Dean and slammed him up against the wall. "I told you not to try to get away, but you wouldn't listen. This happened to your brother, because you escaped. It's your fault." Victor became the soul collector.

"No," said Dean as the collector grabbed him around the throat, and picked him up off the ground with one hand. "You did this to him!"

"No I didn't," choked out Dean. "You did." He could hardly breathe as the collector kept on squeezing, his grip getting tighter and tighter.

"Dean," said Bryan. The collector stopped and put Dean back down on his feet. "I'm going to feed off him Dean." Dean gasped as he tried to catch his breathe. "I'm going to use him for food, but the beating he took was because of you!" He became Victor again and grabbed Dean by the shirt, shoving him hard. "I beat him personally. I took a metal pole and I beat the crap out of him as he screamed for mercy!"

"I'll kill you," said Dean. "I am going to kill you!" 

Victor slammed him again. "Your not going to do anything. From now on you will do what I say or I will make his front look like his back, and I will tie you down and make you watch. Do you understand me?" Dean just glared.

"ANSWER ME!!!!!" yelled Victor, picking up the metal pole.

"Ok, I understand." said Dean. Victor turned to Bryan and held out his hand. "Give me the cuff key." he said. Bryan handed it over. Victor left, locking the cell door behind him. "Enjoy your little reunion," he said. "It will be over soon.

Dean paced back and forth in the cell.

"Bryan, we've got to get him out of here. He's not going to be able to take much more," said Dean nervously and went back over to check on Sam.

"I know, " said Bryan. He was just as nervous as Dean. Sam didn't look good at all, and it wasn't just the cuts and bruises he was talking about. He was so pale, and he actually looked like death warmed over. Bryan figured that the drug that he'd been getting had to do with some of that.

"Tony and Jack should be here by now," he said. He was afraid that something had happened to them to. If it had, they were all in serious trouble.

Bryan heard a knock at the window and turned to see his partner standing there. "Tony," he said and both he and Dean ran over.

"Hey," said Tony. He had climbed up a tree and now stood on the little balcony outside the window. He grabbed the bars to see if he could loose them then hit them in frustration when he found out they were stuck tight. They wouldn't be able to get them out that way.

"Where's Jack," asked Bryan.

"He's looking for another way in. How's Sam," asked Tony, looking over to where Sam lay.

"Not good Tony. We have to get him out of here," said Dean.

"We will. Just hang on." He ducked as the door opened and Michael came inside with a couple of men. Dean shot daggers at him as he ran over and stood between him and his brother. Bryan did the same.

"Don't touch him," warned Dean.

"He's not the one I want. Not this time." Michael looked at Bryan. The men grabbed him and he began to struggle against them. Dean charged, but two other men came in and grabbed him, holding him still.

"How many damn men do you have here," yelled Dean as he also struggled.

"A lot," said Michael. "Most of the men in this town is under my masters control. All of them will do his bidding." He grabbed Bryan by the hair. Bryan winced as his head was forced back. "Like I said before Bryan, you and me have some unfinished business to take care of." He let him go. "Bring him!"

Bryan fought as they dragged him out the door and Dean was knocked to the ground as he tried to help. Michael locked the door back. Tony jumped up and looked inside the cell again. Sam hadn't moved.

"Where'd they take him," said Tony afraid for his partner. Dean just shook his head. "I don't know," he said.

"Shit," said Tony and hit the bars again. "Hang on, ok. I'm going to go find Jack. We'll find another way in. We're going to get you out of here, do you understand me!" said Tony angrily. "I may even forget I'm a cop and kill some people myself!" Dean nodded.

"Be careful Tony. You heard him. There's a lot of men here."

"Yeah, I heard him," spat out Tony. "I'll be back. Hang on. Watch Sam." Tony left and Dean walked back over to his brother, who was beginning to stir.

"Sam," he said. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

"Dean I'm hurting all over," said Sam.

"I know," replied Dean touching his brothers head again, and brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Just hang on, ok. Want to try to sit up?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't think I can."

"Ok, then don't worry about it. Just stay there." said Dean. Victor came back in again and walked over to Sam.

Dean jumped up and hit Victor, but was knocked backwards and was grabbed by the two men that had grabbed him earlier. "No," he yelled. "Stay the hell away from him!"

Victor looked down at the terror in the younger brother's eyes and grinned. He took out another syringe.

"No," said Sam, "please."

"What do you keep giving him," said Dean fearfully. "Don't give him anymore!"

"It's a drug to make him stay put. I don't want him going anywhere. My master will be hungry again soon." He inserted the needle into Sam's arm delivering the drug. Sam fell unconscious again.

Dean struggle and did manage to kick one of the men and get away. He was about to kick the other when Victor yelled. "DEAN!!!!"

Dean looked. Victor had a knife at his brothers throat. "NO!!!!" yelled Dean. "Don't." The man got up off the ground and they grabbed Dean again. Victor walked over to him, furious. He took the metal pipe that he had used to beat Sam with and jabbed it hard into his stomach. Dean grunted and doubled over, then he hit him on the side of the head. Dean fell to the ground dazed.

Victor placed the metal pipe against Dean's throat and pressed down. "It would be so easy to crush you." said Victor. Dean began to gasp for breathe as the pipe cut off his air supply. Victor stopped and the men jerked Dean to his feet.

"Don't you ever do that again! UNDERSTAND!!!!!" He placed the pipe against his chin and lifted it up with it. "ANSWER ME!!!"

"Yes!" said Dean. The men let him go. Dean just glared. Victor took out another syringe and walked back over to Sam.

"NO," said Dean as Victor gave him another shot. He looked at Dean and laughed.

"Your going to learn Dean. Does Sam have to die, before you do?" Dean didn't say anything, he just continued to glare.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What the hell are you doing to him," said Dean. "What's in the damn needle?"

Victor just looked at Dean and said, "It's a drug that make's Sam's blood richer for my Master. It also keeps him from escaping." He walked up to Dean and traced the the cut that the collector had placed on his throat days before. It had scabbed over and was almost healed. Victor became the collector again and Dean winced as the men held him still.

"I'm going to use him for food Dean," said the collector. "I'll feed off him for days, even weeks if I so desire, which right now, I do. I'm going to drain him over and over again, then allow his body time to make new blood cells, then, I'm going to drain him again. I'm going to do that over and over Dean. It's very painful as you know. When I'm through and I've had my fill of him, I'm going to kill him."

Dean sneered and his eyes went stone cold. He looked the demon dead in the eyes. "I'm going to destroy you, you son of a bitch. I'm even going to kill the host that you possess. I'm going to send you back to hell where you came from," he said through clenched teeth. The collector hit Dean hard in the face causing him to see stars!

"You're not very smart Dean, you know that? I've got you and your brother. You are both my prisoners and you're still threatening me." The collector looked at the men and they slammed Dean up against the wall and held him there. The collector walked over.

"I do not like to be threatened." He placed his hands on either side of Dean's head. Firey hot pain shot through his brain and he screamed as the pain peirced his head. Sam woke up and saw what was happening to his brother.

"No," he yelled. "Dean!" He tried to get up, but he was so weak. He counldn't move. The collector looked back at Sam and then he looked at Dean again and grinned an evil grin. Dean shook his head in fear and anger.

"Tie him up!" he said. They shoved Dean into a chair and strapped his hands and feet down to it.

"Now him!" said the collector gesturing toward Sam.

"No! Leave him alone." cried Dean. The men walked over and recuffed Sam back down to the bed, on his back this time, but spread eagled with his arms and legs cuffed wide.

"No!" yelled Dean again. "I'm sorry, ok," but the collector had stopped listening and concentrated on what he was going to do to Sam to make Dean pay. He had learned long ago what he needed to do to hurt Dean the most. Just hurt Sam.

"Please!" yelled Dean. "Leave my brother alone! I said I was sorry!" He looked anxiously at Sam, who was staring up in fear at the collector.

"You're brother just doesn't learn Sam." He didn't say anything. He was to afraid to.

"I'm going to have to teach him a lesson I guess." The collector grinned again and looked at Dean.

Michael had the men drag Bryan into another room. "What," asked Bryan, sounding a little bored, "more metal in my ears?" He grinned, but got scared when he saw a chair in the middle of the room. The front legs of the chair were in a large tub of water. They shoved Bryan into it and took off his shoe's and socks. They placed his feet in the water and strapped them to the chair legs.

"What are you doing," asked Bryan looking around. They strapped his hands to the arms of the chair.

"No Bryan. This is going to hurt a lot more than metal in your ears." He walked over to a closet and pulled out the machine. Bryan stared in shock at what he saw.

"Tell me Bryan," said Michael conversationally. "Do you know what this is?" Bryan didn't answer at first but then he swallowed hard and said, "What are you going to do with that?" He didn't really want to know the answer.

"This is a defibrilator Bryan. This is what they use in hospitals to jump start peoples hearts that have died."

"I know what it is?" said Bryan, a sick feeling coming over him.

"I've found some very good uses for it." Michael took the paddles in his hands and placed some gel on them. He rubbed them together and turned the machine on. Bryan begin to chew nervously on his bottom lip as Michael came over to him.

"You're feet being in that water is going to make it hurt a whole lot more." Michael grinned. "Each time I do this Bryan I'm going to increase the voltage. Let's see how much you can take. Let's see what happens, shall we?"

Bryan shrank back as Michael placed the paddles on the sides of his head. He closed his eyes as Michael pressed the button, sending electricity through his brain! He screamed in agony and Michael just grinned. "This is going to be fun," said Michael.

Bryan looked at Michael stunned as he turned the dial to increase the voltage.. He placed more gel on the paddles and rubbed them together once again. He placed them on Bryan's head and pressed the button. Bryan screamed again as more electricity flooded his brain! This time when Bryan looked at Michael, he was barely conscious.

Michael laughed evilly. "Let's do it again."

"No," said Bryan, but could hardly form the word. He felt like his head was going to explode, because the pain was so bad.

"Oh come on Bryan, be a sport." Michael increased the voltage again, placed gel on the paddles and shocked him for the third time. Bryan screamed as his whole body jerked and contorted in pain. The water was acting like a current for the electricity to flow. Bryan couldn't stand the pain anymore and passed out.

Michael put the paddles down and said, "wake up soon, Bryan. We're just getting started. He left him tied to the chair, feet still in the water

"Get the hell away from my brother, man!" yelled Dean as the collector was still trying to decide what to do to Sam.

Sam shook his head in fear. "Please don't." he said. The collector touched Sam's head causing him to flinch at the contact. He tried to move away, but was unable to because he had been tied down once again and he couldn't move because of the drug. He could feel everything though. He was at the collectors mercy and he knew it. So did Dean, and it scared him to death. So much so that Dean forgot about being a tough guy.

"Leave him alone, please. I told you I was sorry," pleaded Dean, but the collector ignored him as he focused on Sam.

"Your brother is a smart ass, Sam," he said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach him a lesson. He looked at Dean. "I believe that Victor said he would make his front look like his back. Now that sounds like a real good idea to me."

"Please," said Dean, then he screamed, "NO!!!" as the collector took out another syringe and gave him more of the drug that held Sam in place. The collector then rubbed his hand down Sam's chest and pushed aside the legs of the jeans that had been cut earlier. Sam was scared. He had a feeling what was about to happen. Dean was scared to. He couldn't do anything to help him. All he could do was watch.

"NO!" screamed Sam as the collector pressed his hands down on his chest. Sam closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain that was slowly flooding his body.

"Oh God," said Sam and finally couldn't take it anymore and cried out. He felt like his body was on fire. He felt like his insides were burning as the collector slowly traced his hands down his chest and both of his legs. It was almost unbearable and Sam cried out again. "PLEASE!!!!" he yelled. "STOP!!!!!"

"SAM!!!" yelled Dean as he began tugging at the straps that held him to the chair. Men stood by his side to make sure he didn't go anywhere. He watched in horror as the collector just grinned. He was enjoying himself that was for sure. "LET HIM GO!!!!" yelled Dean. "You bastard!!!! SAMMY!!!!"

The collector stopped and picked up a knife. He traced the point of it down Sam's chest and he flinched as he made a cut just above his heart causing it to bleed. The collector traced it with his finger and licked it off. Then he went down and licked it off his chest. "I'll be back with you soon, Sam," he said removing the knife. "Unfortunantly, you're not ready for me to feed yet. it won't be long though and I'll have a feast. I don't want to kill you, just drain you. It will probably be weeks, before I want to kill you. You're just so tasty." 

Sam began breathing hard as the pain in his chest got worse. The collector walked back over to Dean. He grabbed his head and forced it back. "When I do feed off him again I'm going to make you watch, but until then," he said taking the knife. "You'll have to do."

Dean winced as the collector used the knife to cut down into the scab on his neck opening it back up again and making it bleed. Dean gritted his teeth as he sliced into his throat. He squeezed his eyes against the pain. The collector bent down to him and licked off the blood. "I forgot how tasty you are," he said as he sliced a place in the other side of his neck. He licked all that blood to. Dean grimaced and fought the nausea that was trying to come over him.

"Dean," said Sam weakly. The collector came back over to Sam and became Victor. He grabbed Sam's head and said, "You better tell your brother, not to threaten Sam. It won't be healthy for you." He shoved his head back down to the mattress and left with the men, locking the cell door behind him.

Dean looked at his brother. "Are you ok," he asked. Sam didn't answer and Dean shook his head. "Sam don't do this again man, talk to me please." Slowly Sam turned his head and looked at his brother. It was the only thing that he could move. Dean gasped. "SAM!" His eyes looked vacant, haunted, even. He was so pale. The place on his chest was trickling blood. "No," said Dean. He bent down and with his teeth got one strap loose. He then freed himself and jumped up. He ran over to his brother. "Sam," he said gently. "Talk to me, please don't do this again. Are you ok?'' Sam didn't answer. He just stared at Dean with those vacant eyes.

"Sammy, please," said Dean touching his brothers head. He flinched at the touch. "Oh God, no." said Dean.

Bryan groaned and woke up looking around slowly. Where was he? He looked at the defibrilator and remembered. His head hurt like crazy and his heart felt funny. He couldn't see straight. His vision was very blurry and doubled. He tried to shake his head to clear his mind but it hurt to much to move it. He looked at his arms that were strapped to the chair and blinked his eyes to try to clear his vision, but that also hurt. He attempted to tug, trying to get his hands free, but he was just to weak to get away, so he just sat there and waited. After about 5 minutes he couldn't take the pain no more and passed out again.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey Michelle. Yeah I did do a couple of stories about New Orleans. They are Voodoo and Voodoo 2. They're not as long as this one. Hope you like them. Love ya girl. Here's the update everyone. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 29

Jack and Tony causiously came into the house through the basement. Tony was almost frantic. Jack was scared to.

"I heard Bryan scream Jack," said Tony, "I know what he sounds like."

"We'll find him Tony but you have to calm down." said Jack.

"I can't. He's hurt! I know it!" said Tony.

"We'll get him, but you have to keep a cool head ok," said Jack. Tony sighed and nodded. They crept along the walls, wishing they were invisible. They walked around the corridor to a room that was at the end and peered inside.

"Bryan!" hissed Tony and ran over to his partner. "Oh God," he said feeling for a pulse and letting out a breathe when he found one. They pulled the chair out of the water, and Jack looked at the defibrilator and knew what had happened.

"Oh man," he said. "He's been shocked." Jack placed his hands against Bryan's chest and pressed against it, feeling the heartbeat. He looked at Tony.

"Tony his heart isn't beating right," said Jack.

"What," asked Tony.

Jack ran over to the door of the room and closed it, locked it, and placed another chair under the knob.

"Help me," he said and they unstrapped Bryan and laid him on the floor. Jack raised his shirt up and grabbed the paddles.

"What the hell are you doing," asked Tony grabbing Jack's arm.

"Tony his heart's not beating right, ok? It's not regular. I need to regulate it or he's going to have a heart attack."

"No. You're not going to shock him again," said Tony. "Are you crazy!"

"Tony I have to or he's going to die. I've got to regulate his heartbeat. I know what I'm doing. I'm a doctor, remember." Tony sighed and let Jack go. He turned the voltage back down to 200 joules and placed some gel on the paddles. He rubbed them together and placed them on Bryan's chest.

"Get back," said Jack. Tony moved back and Jack pressed the buttons. Bryan's whole body jerked. Jack felt his heart again. "Shit," he said and prepared to shock him again.

"Jack," said Tony, but he wasn't listening. He placed the paddles on Bryan's chest again and shocked him. His whold body jerked. Jack felt his heart and blew out a breathe. It was beating normally again. Tony walked over and knealt down, looking at Jack.

"He's ok now," said Jack and Tony let out another breathe. Bryan groaned and opened his eyes. He saw Tony and Jack and grinned.

"What took you so long?" he asked weakly. They grinned back. "Are you ok," asked Tony and touched the burn marks on his head.

"Other than a major headache, I'm fine," said Bryan. He sat up. "Thanks Jack." Jack nodded. "Let me help you up."

"Ok," said Bryan and Tony and Jack pulled him to his feet.

"Whose in there?" yelled Michael, banging on the door.

"Great," said Tony looking around for another way out. There was none.

"Open the door!" yelled Michael. "NOW!!!"

"What do you want to do?" asked Tony.

"I'm going to kill the brothers," yelled Michael. "Open the door!"

"We don't have a choice," said Jack as he held Bryan up.

"You can't!" Tony yelled at Michael. "The master want's them!" 

"The master wants Sam. I have Dean too, remember. You open this door or Sam's going to be an only child. I won't just kill him Tony. He'll die very painfully. Open the door! NOW!!!" 

They shook their head. Tony had no doubt that Michael would kill Dean, so he sighed and walked over to open the door. Michael stormed in and he was pissed. He hit Tony in the mouth, knocking him down. He looked at Jack and froze. He didn't like what he saw in his eyes.

Jack helped Bryan to sit down and faced off with Michael, who stepped back.

"Don't try it Jack," said Michael. "I'll kill Dean."

"Not if I kill you first," said Jack in a low and dangerous voice. Michael took another step back. "Tony," said Jack, "Get Bryan and get out of here."

"What," said Tony. "I'm not leaving you here."

"I'll be ok. Get Sam and Dean too." said Jack.

"No," said Tony as he struggled to his feet. "We're not going to leave you." He took a step toward Jack, but Michael grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. He put his arm around his neck and pulled a gun out of his pocket. He placed it against Tony's head.

"Tony," said Bryan weakly as he tried to get to his feet. "Stay there Bryan," said Michael. He cocked the gun. "I'll kill him Jack!"

"No you won't," said Jack. He used his mind and knocked the gun out of Michael's hands, and pinned him to the wall. This loosened the grip he had on Tony and he was able to get away.

"Tony, get Bryan, Sam and Dean, and get the hell out of here. I'll be ok. I'll be right behind you," said Jack as he pressed against Michael's chest using only his mind. Michael cried out in pain!

"Jack," said Tony.

"Go Tony. Get them out of here. I'll be ok." Tony helped Bryan to his feet and they ran to get Sam and Dean. Jack walked up to Michael and applied more pressure to his chest, causing him to cry out more. "How does it feel Michael?"

"What the hell's going on!" said Victor as he entered the room and saw that Jack had Michael pinned to the wall. He grinned.

"Don't come any closer Victor, or I will kill Michael," said Jack. "I'm walking out of here and you're not following me."

"You're not going anywhere," said Victor as the collector took over. He looked at Jack and knocked him backwards, loosening Michael who fell. Jack also fell but jumped back up. He tried to throw his mind at the collector, but before he could, the demon grabbed his head! Jack screamed as a searing white hot pain flooded his brain!

"No," he said, but he knew he was defeated. The collector forced him to his knees. "Who the hell do you think you are," yelled the collector. "You're pitiful little powers are no match for me! This is the big leads, son, and you just blew it!" He hit Jack full force in the face and knocked him all the way across the room! He crashed into the wall and crumpled unconsious to the floor. 

"Michael if the others get away I'll kill you myself," said the collector. "UNDERSTAND!!!!"

"Yes sir," said Michael and rushed out to go to the cell where the brothers were being held.

"Tie him up!" said Victor. Several men picked Jack up and chained him to the ceiling. They chained his legs wide to the floor and his hands wide above his head. "Wake up soon Jack. I can hardly wait," said the collector.

Tony and Bryan made it to the cell. Tony opened the door and went inside. 

"Tony!" said Dean coming over to his friend. He looked at Bryan. "Is he ok."

"Yeah, just weak," said Tony, helping Bryan to sit down. "Are you?"

"Yeah," said Dean.

"Let's get out of here," he said and they both ran over to Sam and took the cuff's off his hands and feet.

"Get Sam," said Dean.

"I'm getting both of you," said Tony. "Now come on." They were about to get Sam up when they whirled around at the sound of the cell door being slammed shut. They heard it lock.

"Don't go anywhere boys," said Michael laughing.

"I don't believe it," said Tony as they laid Sam back down. They were trapped, all of them, again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jack woke up and looked around. His head was so fuzzy and he figured it was because of the drug, plus the blow to it when he was thrown against the wall. He was chained to the ceiling, arms and legs spread wide. Victor was standing in front of him. He couldn't move. "Oh come on," he said and Victor grinned. Michael walked in. 

"Well?" asked Victor.

"They're locked in the cell. All of them. Guards are standing outside. They're not going anywhere." Jack closed his eyes against the panic that was trying to rise to the surface.

"Good," said Victor never taking his eyes off Jack.

"Make this one hurt a lot," said Victor.

"Sir, his powers." said Michael clearly afraid of Jack.

Victor pressed his lips together and said, "Oh yes, I forgot. Tell you what. I'll take care of this one personally."

"Yes sir," said Michael relieved. Victor walked up to Jack and grabbed his face in his hand, forcing Jack to look at him.

"You messed up Jack. Your powers are no match for the masters. You've neglected them over the years. You said your self, you never wanted them." said Victor. How'd he know about that wondered Jack?

"I never did." said Jack, "But I'll use them if I have to, to save my friends." Jack looked up at the chains and began to concentrate. Michael stepped back. Victor simply slapped him hard in the face, snapping his head back, and making him loose his concentration. He tasted blood in his mouth and groaned. He glared at Victor, hatred in his eyes.

"No, you don't," said Victor. "I'm not going to let you do that." He became the collector.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," he said. "What the hell were you thinking? " He circled him.  
"Tell me. Ever been tortured before?" Jack winced and said, "No, and I don't want to be tortured now."

"Too bad," said the collector. "I'm not just going to torture you Jack. No. I'm going to control you. You're going to do my bidding. I'm going to do what Alanya couldn't. I might even call on him to help."

"Forget that," said Jack, pulling at the chains. The collector turned to Michael. "Get things ready."

"Yes sir," said Michael and left.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jack. He was scared.

"You'll see," said the collector and pulled out a syringe. It was the same drug he was giving Sam.

"No," said Jack as the collector inserted the needle into the side of Jack's neck, delivering the drug that would incapacitate him for awhile.

"This will keep you from doing anything untl I get ready for you." Jack winced as he felt the drug begin to take effect. He couldn't move. "Sleep tight Jack," said the collector and he passed out. The collector turned to the men, with him. When he begins to stir, let me know. Move him when Michael get's things ready."

"Yes sir," they said. The collector placed a dark hood over his head and left. "Don't let him out of your site."

Dean walked back over to his brother for what he felt was the hundredth time, and knealt down beside him. Sam just stared at him. Dean raised his hand to touch his head, but Sam flinched, and fear filled those haunted eyes. Dean shook his head and dropped his hand, not touching him.

"Sam," he said gently. "It's me man, come on. It's Dean," but Sam just continued to stare and Dean sighed, getting up. "Sam, I'm your brother. Ok? I'm not the one that did this to you. You believe me don't you?" Sam continued to stare, and Dean didn't know if he was going to say anything or not. "Sam, say something, please. One word to let me know that you're still with me, Ok," Sam closed his eyes and Dean sighed again, turning away.

"It hurts Dean," said Sam weakly.

"Sam," said Dean knealing back down.

"I'm hurting so bad. I can't hardly stand it." said Sam. "Help me."

"I know," said Dean. "I know you hurt. I'm going to feel your head ok?" Sam nodded and Dean felt his head. He didn't have a fever and Dean was relieved at that. "Just res,." he said and got back up. They had uncuffed Sam earlier, but because of the drug, all he could move was his head. Dean walked over to where Tony was looking after Bryan. "How is he," he asked Tony.

"He's ok. He's just weak and he's having trouble concentrating on anything. Bryan?" said Tony.

"I'm ok," he said, but his head was killing him still. "How's Sam?"

"Not good, but he finally knows who I am again. We've got to get him out of here," said Dean beginning to pace again. "He's not going to be able to take much more."

"We'll get everybody out Dean. I promise," said Tony, but he didn't have a clue how.

"Where's Jack," asked Dean.

"Last I saw, he was holding Michael back. I wonder if he got away." said Tony.

"No," said Victor coming into the cell. "He didn't get away." Tony and Dean both jumped up prepared to fight, fists clenched, but Victor just laughed. Two men went over to Sam and placed a gun against his skull, and two more went to Bryan and did the same.

"You're not going to kill Sam," said Dean in anger. "You can't feed off of him if he's dead."

"I don't have to kill him Dean. You know you don't have to kill with a gun. You can just maim. He looked at the man and he pulled the trigger. Sam sreamed as the bullet grazed his shoulder.

"No!!!!!!!" yelled Dean in shock, and started toward Victor. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The man cocked the gun again. Dean froze, and looked at his brother. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, against the pain that exploded in his arm. "DEAN!!!" he yelled and tears sprang to his eyes. Dean started to go to Sam. "Don't even think about," said Victor and Dean stopped again.

"Now boys," said Victor. "I would behave myself if I were you. Sam and Bryan really needs you to behave. The man behind Bryan cocked his gun. "NO!" yelled Tony. 

Victor looked at Dean. "What are you doing loose?" he asked. "Get the hell back in that chair!" Dean kept standing where he was. "Dean if you know what's good for you and Sam, you will do what I say." The man placed the gun against Sam's other shoulder and cocked it. He didn't have a choice. He knew they'd shoot him again, so reluctantely, he went over to the chair and sat down.

"Good boy," said Victor. "The men went over to strap Dean back down. "No, you idiots! He got out of the straps. Cuff his hands and feet to the chair." The men obeyed and tied Dean down.. Victor looked at Tony. "Come here!"

Tony looked at his partner. Bryan was still having trouble focusing on anything, and he had a gun pointed at his head, so Tony walked over to Victor. The men grabbed him and shoved him against the wall and chained him there. The men that had Bryan cuffed him down to the chair he was sitting in and Victor himself tied Sam back down spread eagled with arms and legs spread wide. Sam winced as he tied the left arm down, because that's the one he'd been shot in.

"Now," he said, "Since I have a captive audience, let's have some fun, shall we," he said as he became the collector again.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Leave him alone Victor," said Dean as he walked over to Sam. "My Master's hungry, and Sam is ready."

"NO," yelled Dean beginning to pull at his cuffs. Victor became the soul collector and looked down at Sam. Terror filled the young hunters eyes as the collector took the knife. First he licked the blood from the bullet wound. "O yes, Sam, you're definitely ready." 

"No," yelled Dean again but couldn't get away. "Please don't!" The collector grinned.

"Stop!" yelled Tony and the collector looked at him.

"You're next Tony," he said, "But Sam here is the main course." He took the knife and made a long cut on Sam's chest from his right shoulder to his left hip. Sam winced as the knife cut him. He didn't make the cut deep, just long. Then he made a cut from his left shoulder down to his right hip. Sam cried out in pain. He did what he told Dean he would. He made Sam's front look like his back. The collector set the knife down and bent down, taking from him. Dean saw him gasped as the collector drank his blood.

"NO!!!!SAM!!!!" he yelled desperetely afraid for his brother. The collector touched his chest again, on each side of the "X", and pain flooded Sam's body! He screamed in agony as he felt the fire inside him again!

"SAMMY!!!!" yelled Dean and stared in horror as Sam closed his eyes. "NO," yelled Dean. "Sam please wake up! Don't do this man. Please don't do this again. Sammy, please wake up."

The collector became Victor again and looked down. Sam had passed out, but Victor wanted to make sure he didn't go anywhere, so he took out another syringe.

"Don't give him anymore of that, please," pleaded Dean, but watched as Victor inserted the drug into Sam's arm. "It helps his blood, remember. My master will be hungry again soon, and I want him ready."

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Dean pulling at the cuffs. "I'm going to kill you Victor! Do you hear me? I'm going to destroy your sorry assed master, and send him back to hell!"

"What!!!!" said Victor, eyes cold and hard.

"Dean shut up," said Tony, but he wasn't listening.

"You heard me. It wasn't a threat! It was a damn promise!" yelled Dean. "You'll be sorry for what you've done to him! I promise you that!"

"Dean," yelled Tony, but it was to late. Victor stalked over and hit Dean so hard across the face, that the whole chair, Dean and all, was knocked over. Pain exploded in Dean's jaw and he was dazed from the blow. Dean and the chair hit the floor with a thud and he realized what he had done when he saw Victors eyes.

"Oh God," said Dean. "Please, I'm sorry!"

"PICK HIM UP!!!" said Victor and the men placed the chair back on it's legs. Dean was still cuffed to it and began to shake his head.

"You're Sorry," said Victor, furious, "Is that what you said, you little bastard." He walked over to Dean. "You're not sorry. NOT YET, but you will be. Victor grabbed the gun from one of the men, and walked back over to an unconsious Sam. He pointed the gun at his right shoulder and cocked it.

"NO!!!! Please, Victor. He's my brother man, I'm sorry!" Victor wasn't listening. 

"Please don't shoot him again, Victor, he's not going to be able to take much more. I'm sorry, ok. I'm scared and I'm angry," said Dean. He knew he wasn't acting like he normally would, but he was getting as real as he could with Victor right now. He wasn't worried about being a smart ass, he was just worried about Sam. Victor sighed and lowered the gun, and walked back over to Dean. 

"He's very lucky I'm in such a good mood, Dean. Tell me, want to see what happened to Bryan?" Dean looked at his friend who was still trying desperately to focus. He was still only barely conscious. He couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Bring him!" said Victor. They uncuffed him and shoved him out the door.

"No, " said Dean.

"Dean," yelled Tony.

They carried him to the room where Bryan had been held and Dean saw the chair in the water. He fought like crazy, but couldn't get away. They shoved him into the chair and strapped him down. They took off his shoes and socks and placed his legs in the water, tying them to the chair legs.

"What are you doing," yelled Dean. "No."

Michael brought the defibrilator over and Dean stared in horror. Jack had already been moved to another room. Victor would get to him soon.

"You will learn to keep your mouth shut Dean!" said Victor, "Or you will be in a whole hell of a lot of pain. So will your damn brother. I've just about had it with all of you. You better be thanking my Master, because if it was up to me, you'd be dead. Let me tell you this Dean. The collector wants your brother. He didn't say anything about the rest of you. Do you understand me!"

"I said I was sorry Victor, please. He's my brother." said Dean.

"Yeah, he is but you won't be seeing him for awhile," said Victor.

"What?" asked Dean, and stared as Michael turned the machine on.

"Oh God," said Dean as Michael placed gel on the paddles.

"Let me," said Victor. Michael handed them over. Victor turned the voltage up. He pressed the paddles hard to Dean's head. He was still furious at this little prick and told Michael to turn the voltage up some more. When he did, Victor pressed the button. Dean screamed as his whole body jerked and contorted from the shock.

When he removed the paddles, Dean was dazed. He looked at Victor. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to clear his vision, but couldn't hardly talk. 

"You'll be staying here awhile Dean. You won't be seeing your brother or your friends until I say. You'll learn, or you'll die. I'm not playing games." He took some super glue out. Dean tried to shrink back, but he couldn't move. "This will keep your mouth shut." Victor grabbed Dean's face and he tried to fight, but Michael came behind him and grabbed his head, holding it still as Victor grinned. He placed a thin line of the superglue on his lips, sealing his mouth shut. He placed a dark hood over his head and tied it around his neck tight, plunging Dean into total darkness, and placing pressure on his neck causing him to feel a little like he was choking.

"Watch him Michael. Don't you take your eyes off of him."

"Yes sir," said Michael and grinned. "My pleasure. You mind if I shock him every now and then.?" He asked. "No, not him or Jack, or Sam. I'll take care of them. We'll talk about Tony and Bryan, later," replied Victor.

Dean couldn't move. He couldn't see, and now he couldn't speak because his mouth had been glued shut. He didn't know how they were going to get out of this, and it scared him to death.

The door opened and Tony charged, hitting Michael square in the mouth and knocking him down. He grabbed his gun, and as Michael started to get up, he pointed it right between his eyes. "Don't move, you bastard!"

"How the hell did you all get away!" said Michael, taking a step toward Tony.

"Don't," said Tony cocking the gun. Michael grinned. Four men came in. Tony backed up. "Stay the hell back." 

"You can't kill us all Tony." said Michael.

"I don't want to kill you all. I just want to kill you." Michael looked in Tony's eyes. They were stone cold. It made him a little nervous, but he would never let Tony know that. "The gun's not loaded Tony. I heard you moving around in here. I had a feeling you would try something, so I unloaded the gun, just in case." Michael held up the clip, then he pulled out another one. "This one is loaded." Michael took a step toward Tony and Tony pulled the trigger, but the gun only clicked. Tony closed his eyes and threw the gun down. "Shit," he said.

Michael backed him up against the wall, and pressed the gun to his forehead. A couple of men picked Bryan up and sat him back in the chair, cuffing his hands and feet this time and Michael went over and looked down at Sam, who shook his head. "Please," he said. Michael jerked his arms down wide to the bed, and cuffed them back. Sam cried out. Michael chained his feet back wide too, then he walked back over to Tony. The men brought in the metal pipe. "Do you want this?" they asked. Tony swallowed hard.

"No," said Michael, his eyes never leaving Tony. "Hold him." Two men grabbed him and held him still. Michael walked over to Bryan. "How close are you two Tony," asked Michael as he carressed Bryan's face with the gun.

"Don't touch him," said Tony in a low voice.

"That close huh," said Michael. "He's just like a brother to you isn't he. We know what Dean's weakness is, is Bryan yours?"

"Leave him the hell alone," yelled Tony. Michael walked back up to Tony and got in his face. "Thought so." he said, and told the other men with him, "Beat the hell out of him."

"NO!" yelled Tony and fought to get away, but another man came over and helped hold him.

"Oh God Bryan," yelled Tony and watched in horror as they beat Bryan to a pulp! When they got through, Bryan's face was bruised, his right eye was swollen shut and blood poured from his nose and mouth. He had been hit in the head reapeatedly and Tony knew that now he had a concussion to go on top of everything else.

They had beat him until they knocked him unconscious, but even then they just kept on hitting and hitting him until he was barely breathing. They literally almost beat him to death. They had used the metal pipe and hit him in the side with it, and pistol whipped him for good measure, but they just kept on. 

"Please," yelled Tony.

"Stop!!!!!" said Michael and the men stopped.

"I'll be back to you soon, Tony. You're not just going to get away with watching Bryan get beat. You will pay. You're to much like Dean, do you know that, and look where that's got him. You're next Tony, count on it." The men let him go. "I'm not going to tie you up, not now, but do not untie Sam or Bryan, or when I come back, we'll have a repeat performance, only this time I won't just have Bryan beat, but I'll also beat Sam personally. Understand!"

When Tony didn't say anything, Bryan grabbed him around the throat,"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!"

"YES!" yelled Tony and Michael let him go. He walked over to Sam. Victor wants me to give you something to, you little bastard." Sam shook his head as Michael inserted the needle to give him more of the drug to keep him still.

"No," said Sam as the drug began to take effect.

"You're killing him with that Michael," yelled Tony, but didn't try to approach him.

"Oh well," said Michael. "I'll be back soon. Don't go away now, you hear?" Micheal and the men left and locked the cell back.

"Bryan," said Tony going over to his partner.

"Oh God. " He checked him for a pulse. "I'm sorry Bryan. I'm so sorry." Bryan couldn't hear Tony, because he was unconscious. He ran over to Sam

"Sam," he said. Sam looked weakly at Tony, but then closed his eyes as the drug took him under.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!" yelled Tony. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to forget I'm a cop and blow the bastard away. He kept a watch on Bryan and Sam, but didn't attempt to untie them. "I'm going to get everyone out of here," said Tony. "I promise." He sat down and put his head in his hands, and prayed.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey Michelle my dear. I'm glad you've enyoyed my stories so far but I'm not going to be able to tell you if Alanya is coming back or not. You'll have to just wait and see. LOL.

Love ya

Sheila

Chapter 32

Jack moaned and woke up. He couldn't see. Was he blind? No. He had some type of hood over his head. He felt like he was in a very small room. "Oh shit," he thought. He hated small places. He wasn't claustraphobic, but they did make him a little nervous. He also noticed how quiet it was in there. There was no noise whatsoever. It was so quiet that it actually hurt his ears.

He heard a door open and Victor jerked the hood off his head. Jack blinked trying to let his eyes adjust to the light. He looked up and began to concentrate on the cuffs, but Victor hit him hard in the face.

"You're not going to do that Jack," said Victor. Jack looked around. He was right. He was in a small stone room, not much bigger than a closet. The door was made of steel. Victor grinned as Jack looked up. His hands were cuffed wide apart, on what looked to him to be some type of pulley machine. His feet were chained wide to the floor. He knew what this was but he didn't really want to believe it.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Jack, looking at Victor. "A rack?"

"I thought you would like it," said Victor. "Let's see if it works, shall we?" He walked over to the wheel and turned the crank. The pulley's pulled his arms upward toward the ceiling. His feet were still chained to the floor. He winced as he was stretched to the point of pain, then for good measure, Victor turned it past the point of pain. He winced again, and Victor tied the rope off.

"We'll leave it there for now," said Victor and walked back over to Jack. "This room is sound proof. It also makes any sound at all amplified. Now here's what we're going to do." Victor put some type of paste on each side of Jack's head and then he attached some wires to the paste. He flipped a switch and electricity shot through Jack's head. He closed his eyes against the pain.

"What's wrong Jack? Is it beginning to hurt," asked Victor. Jack wouldn't answer. "You're really going to want to talk to me when I ask you a question." He turned the voltage up and shocked him again. Jack cried out.

"Go to hell," he said, and Victor grinned. He pressed another button and Jack heard a noise above his head. He looked up to see a large bell descending out of the ceiling and coming to rest right at his head.

"Come on," said Jack. He knew what this was too. "I'm not going to be that easy to control Victor. You're going to be disappointed."

"We'll see," said Victor. He placed the bell right over his head, with the top of his head inside. "Now, this bell is going to ring every 10 minutes. In this room it's going to be extremely loud. Each time it rings, you will be shocked." Victor walked over and turned the wheel again, stretching Jack even more. He cried out in pain. He felt like his body was going to snap in two at the waist. He put the hood back on his head and tightened the strings to make him feel like he was choking. "Let's see how much you can take, Jack," said Victor."

"You son of a bitch," said Jack nervously. Victor left and set the timer. He watched the first few times. The bell sounded, the noise deafening, and Jack cried out in pain. Then he was shocked and he screamed. He was stretched so tight, he couldn't move. Victor turned on an intercom. "See ya soon Jack. Do try to hold on to your sanity. If you can." He laughed and turned the speaker off, leaving Jack to his fate.

After 1 hour of the ringing, his head was beginning to pound. The shock making it feel like it was splitting in two.

After 4 hours, he thought he was going to loose his mind.

After 6 hours, he began to scream and beg for the noise and the shock to stop, but it just kept on and he didn't know how much more he could handle.

After 8, he was shell shocked. Victor came back inside and jerked his hood off and looked in Jack's eyes. He just stared. Victor raised his hand to touch his head and Jack screamed in fear. Victor smiled.

"Are you having fun yet."

"Please, stop," said Jack, Victor said ok, but he pulled the rack tighter, stretching Jack more. He was expecting his body to snap in two and screamed in agony as Victor tied the ropes off.

"Sleep tight Jack. See you in the morning." said Victor.

"NO! Don't leave me like this, please," but Victor replaced the hood, and tied the strings tight, and left, locking the door, leaving Jack in sereve pain and total darkness.

Victor went in and jerked Dean's hood off. He had wanted to check him before he called it a night. Dean blinked at the sudden light. "How you doing Dean," said Victor and Dean just glared. He couldn't say anything. Victor grabbed his head and checked his mouth. The glue had set hard. Dean wasn't going to be able to talk until Victor decided to let him. "When I split your lips apart Dean, it's going to hurt," said Victor laughing. "I should of thought about that earlier." 

Michael came in. "I thought I told you to watch him, Michael," said Victor.

"I was only gone for a minute," he said. "Gonna shock him again?"

"No," said Victor, "My master is hungry and Sam isn't ready yet. He became the soul collector and grabbed Dean's head forcing it back. He looked at Dean's mouth and smirked. "That's one way to keep him quiet." said the spirit, and picked up a knife. Dean shook his head as the collector tried to decide where to cut him this time. Both sides of his neck had scabs over the cuts, but the collector wanted some place different.

"Chain him up Michael," he said. Dean struggled and tried to yell no, but couldn't. All he could do was make noise. The collector became Victor again. He placed the knife against Dean's throat, and he stopped struggling and went still.

"Michael's going to unchain you Dean, understand. You're going to walk over to that wall and he's going to chain you back. If you do not do what we say without any trouble, I will shoot Sam again, and I will kill your friends in the worst possible way. Jack is in severe pain now, and the others will be to, if you try anything. Do you understand me!" said Victor ominously.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, to push the panic down, then opened them and nodded at Victor.

"I'm warning you," said Victor as Michael uncuffed his hands and feet. He pulled a gun and pointed it at Dean's head. "Move!" he said. Dean didn't have a choice. He got up and walked over to the wall. "Turn around!" Dean did as he was told, and they chained him up spread eagled, facing the wall.

"Very good. I'm going to see Sam now. It's time for another shot." Dean screamed and tugged at the chains, but it was no use. He couldn't get away. Victor laughed, and walked out, locking him inside the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean looked back as the door opened. Victor came in and walked over to him. He was still chained, facing the wall. He had been that way for 5 hours. He was nervous about what Victor had up his sleeve this time. The large "X" on his back had scabbed over and the places where they had shot the staples in had healed. Victor touched Dean's back and he jumped.

"Glad to see your jumpy again Dean. He checked his mouth. The glue had set hard and he still couldn't talk because of it.

"This is going to fun and easy." said Victor. He laughed and simply put a clothes pin on Dean's nose causing him not to be able to breathe. He couldn't open his mouth to take a breathe so he began to suffocate. Dean panicked and began to fight, pulling and tugging at the chains to get away. He made a low grunting noise as he pleaded for his life. Right before he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, Victor took the clothes pin off and allowed him to take a breathe.

He began to gasp for breathe as Victor did that several more times, always bringing him to the point where he almost passed out and then taking it off. After about the third time Dean was breathing way to hard as he tried to keep himself from panicking further. He closed his eyes trying to regulate his breathe's when thankfully Victor threw the pin on the ground.

"See how easy it would be to kill you. All it would take is something small like that over or on your nose and you would suffocate within minutes. Remember that, Ok?" said Victor. He leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear. "I'll be back." He left and went to check on Jack.

Jack was about to loose his mind when Victor came back in to where he was. He jerked the hood off of him and looked him in the eyes. He was definitely dazed but still in there which suprised the hell out of Victor.

"I must say Jack, I'm very impressed. You're stronger than I thought you were. No wonder Alanya had a hard time controlling you. He got down in Jack's face. "It's only a matter of time."

Victor went over and cranked the pulley on the rack, stretching Jack more. Jack screamed in agony and felt like he was going to be pulled in two. He tied the ropes off and left Jack in that spot, placing the hood back on his head and tightening the strings.

"NO!" said Jack. "Please!"

"I'll check back with you later," said Victor and locked the door back to the room. He didn't replace the bell, but he increased the voltage of the wires and decreased the times that it would shock him to 5 minutes instead of 10. He left to go to his office. This would work on him, he knew. All he needed was patience. Sensory deprivation and sensory overload were strong elements that one could use to control someone's mind.

He decided he would check on both of them later. His master was getting hungry and this time he would take from Dean, and Dean would wish he let Victor suffocate him.

Tony walked over to check on Sam. He was finally beginning to stir again and looked up weakly at Tony.

"Hey, How are you?" asked Tony.

"Weaker." said Sam and Tony had to bend down to Sam's mouth just to hear him. "It hurts...Tony. Please...help...me." pleaded Sam.

"I will Sam. I'm going to get you out of here." said Tony. 

"Not...without...my...brother," he said, sweating with the effort to just talk.

"We'll all get out Sam, I promise," said Tony but didn't know how. He went over to to check on Bryan who was also beginning to wake up.

"Hey," he said touching his partner. He didn't touch Sam because every time he tried he would flinch and that look would come into his eyes again.

"I feel like I've been ran over by a mack truck," said Bryan weakly. He was also in a lot of pain. "God I hurt all over."

"Are you ok, though," asked Tony.

"I think I have some broken ribs. I think that's the worse, but other than a lot of bruises and cuts, I'm ok. The broken ribs is just making it hard for me to breath. How's Sam?" asked Bryan.

"Not good. He's weaker if that's possible and he freaks everytime I try to touch him. They're killing him with that stuff they're giving him. We've got to get him out of here." Tony paced back and forth like a tiger in a cage and made a decision. He turned to Bryan, and he almost gasped out loud at the look on his face. "Tony?" he said.

"I'm going to get us out of here Bryan."

"I know," said Bryan but he didn't like the look in his partners eyes.

"No, I mean now. When Michael comes back in here, I'm getting us out of here."

Bryan looked at his partner, and heard the anger in his voice, and it scared him, because when Tony started to sound like that, he got reckless. Bryan took a deep breathe which hurt like hell because of the broken ribs.

"Tony," said Bryan, "You listen to me. You're not going to take on all these men by yourself. You'll get yourself killed. You can't win against all of them. There's to many of them for you to try to be a hero."

"Bryan..." said Tony but he cut him off.

"No. It's not going to happen, ok? We'll get out of here together, you understand me? I'm not going to let you kill yourself, and trying to take on everybody by yourself is suicide and you know it." Bryan winced and Tony went over to him again.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, but promise me you won't do anything stupid Tony. You won't be able to help anybody if you're dead." Bryan began to cough and Tony touched him on the shoulder. He could tell that Bryan was close to passing out again.

"Promise me...Tony," said Bryan weakly. Reluctantly Tony nodded and Bryan passed out.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Tony jerked awake from a fitfull sleep when he heard a noise. He looked over at Bryan and Sam, and both were either asleep or unconscious, so the noise didn't come from them. The door to the cell rattled and Tony jumped up and went to stand beside it, pressing his back against the wall. The door opened and a man that he'd never seen before came inside and started toward Sam.

Tony grabbed the man, slamming him against the wall and placing his arm under his throat. The man glowered at Tony as he grunted from the impact. Tony pressed his arm harder into the man's windpipe successfully cutting off his air. "Who the hell are you?"

The man kicked Tony's legs out from under him and Tony fell hard on his back and hit his head on the concrete, dazing him. The blow knocked the wind out of him. The man reached down and jerked him up slamming him hard against the wall. "No," he said. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. Tony saw the anger in his eyes and it made him nervous.

He slammed him hard against the wall again and Tony winced. "Who are you? Answer me you son of a bitch, or I'll break your back!" He slammed him again. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BOY!!! WHERE IS HIS BROTHER!!!!"

"What?" said Tony. "You're boy? Sam's you're son? You're John?"

John threw Tony across the room and he landed hard on his back again. He picked him up, fueled by anger and hatred for this bastard that hurt his son. He slammed him against the wall again and Tony cried out. 

"Wait!" yelled Tony. John pressed a gun to his head and Tony raised his hands.

"I'm Tony, John. We're friends of Sam and Dean. We came to help them, but ended up getting captured ourselves."

John cocked the gun and Tony froze. Apparently he didn't hear him. "You see him!" said John pressing the gun further into Tony's head, and gesturing toward Sam. "That's my kid you hurt. Do you understand me! I will kill you! I am going to blow your damn head off just as soon as you lead me to Dean! What did you do to him? Where is his brother? You better start talking. NOW!!!!!!"

Now Tony knew where Dean got his temper from. He was just like his dad. John slammed him again, hard, and Tony cried out in pain because he really did almost break his back.

"John, listen to me. I didn't hurt Sam or Dean. I'm trying to help them. I'm Tony! That's Bryan. We're police officers, and friends of there's."

"Then why the hell are you walking around free while they're tied up!" said John. Tony paused. "ANSWER ME!!!"

"I know what this looks like John, but men came in here and beat the hell out of my partner because we had gotten out of our restraints. They tied Bryan back down, and Sam, but not me."

"That don't make any since," said John.

"I know, but it's the truth. They just didn't tie me back up. I'm not one of them John. I want to help. Please. Just ask Bryan."

John thought for a minute and nodded. "If you're lying to me you will die today," he said. He jerked Tony away from the wall and shoved him over toward Bryan. "Keep your hands where I can see them." Tony raised his hands. "Don't even think about moving," said John.

"I won't." said Tony and stood where he was. John knealt down to Bryan while keeping his gun on Tony. "Bryan," said John softening his voice. He touched Bryan's shoulder. John noticed that he was beat pretty bad. The whole right side of his face was bruised and swollen and he had blood all over the front of his shirt. John looked up at Tony who knew what he was thinking. He shook his head. "I didn't do that to him. He's my partner. My best friend. He's like my brother man. I'd never do that." Tony was getting nervous. If Bryan didn't wake up and let John know who he was, he was afraid that John was going to kill him.

"You're story better check out," said John. "Bryan," said John again shaking him a little. Bryan moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a stranger with a gun on his partner and became afraid.

"Don't...please." said Bryan barely conscious.

"You know him?" asked John.

"That's my partner," said Bryan weakly, "Please don't hurt him."

"What's his name?" asked John making sure.

"Tony." he said. "Please."

John looked at Tony and lowered the gun. Tony let out a breathe and lowered his hands, walking over to them. "I think you just saved my life Bryan." he said.

"What?" asked Bryan.

"This is John Winchester. Sam and Dean's dad, and now I know where Dean gets his temper." John smiled. Bryan let out the breathe he was holding also.

"Nice to meet you," said Bryan.

"Hey," said John. "You ok?"

"I got some broken ribs, and I don't think I'm going to be able to walk out of here by myself, but I want to thank you for not killing my partner, because that would be awkward." John grinned again. He liked them both already.

"No problem." said John.

"Dad," said Sam weakly. John rushed over to Sam's side. "Sammy you ok," he asked touching his son's head. He looked at the bruises and cuts all over him and became furious all over again.

"Sam, talk to me son," said John.

"I'm hurting dad. It hurts so bad. Please help me. I can't move, but I can feel everything."

"I'll get those cuffs off of you so you can move son, just hang on ok?  
"That's not why he can't move," said Tony.

"Why then," asked John.

"They keep giving him a drug to keep him still. It paralyzes him, but he can feel everything they put him through. He can only move his head," said Tony.

John's eyes went cold as he looked down at Sam. "Son of a bitch," he said.

"Dad help me," said Sam.

"Hang on Sammy, just hang on. Where's Dean?" he asked.

"I don't know. They took him away early yesterday morning. Jack too," said Tony.

"Jack," asked John.

"Another friend. He's a doctor." John nodded his head. "Yeah, they told me about you three. You're good friends. Thanks for all your help. I appreciate you looking out for them."

"They're good kids," said Bryan. They jumped as they heard another sound at the door. John ran over beside it and Tony stood where he was. Michael came inside. "Hello Tony," he said pulling a gun. "You kept them both tied up. I was hoping that you hadn't. I wanted to beat the crap out of both of them while you watched. Oh well, I still plan on giving Sam another shot before you and me take care of some business." He took out another syringe.

"Michael please," said Tony. "You're killing him with that stuff. You're not just paralyzing him."

"I don't care," said Michael. "I've had it with all of you. Get over here!" 

"Where are your goons," said Tony taking a step toward Michael.

"I figured if you didn't do what I said, I'd just kill your partner."

"So they're not here," said Tony looking past Michael to John.

"Nope. Just you and me. Now get the hell over here." said Michael. Tony raised his hands and started toward Michael. Michael froze as John grabbed him around the neck.

"What the hell?" he said as Tony grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. John spun him around to face him. "You're the bastard that did this to my boy?" Michael looked at the man before him. His eyes were cold and hard and his face was full of anger. For the first time since this whole thing started, Michael was afraid of more than just Jack.

John leaned down to Michael's ear and said, "You probably should have brought your goons." He hit Michael in the head and he fell unconscious to the ground. Tony felt around in his pockets until he found some keys. He ran over and took the cuffs off of Bryan then tossed the keys to John.

"Sam," he said. Sam looked up at his father. He was so weak, he hurt so bad, and his vision was begining to waver. "Sammy, I'm going to get you out of here ok. You hang on. Don't you give up. You hear me?" Sam nodded. John uncuffed his hands and pulled his injured shoulder closer to his body. Sam cried out in pain as he slid it over. "Easy Sam," said John. He uncuffed his feet.

Tony cuffed Michael's hands behind his back.

My truck's just outside," said John and Tony nodded, looking at Michael. He raised the gun and pointed it at his head. Anger and hatred filled him up to where he thought he was going to choke on it.

"Tony!" said Bryan. John looked at what was happening.

"No Tony!" said Bryan again.

I'm going to kill him," said Tony. Bryan winced. He was about to pass out again, but he knew his partner. He knew Tony was mad enough to kill, but he was having a hard time focusin again and his head began to throb. "Tony," he said and passed out. Tony just stood there, the gun pointing at Michael, and John figured he probably needed to do something.


	34. Chapter 34

Here you go. This is for Michele. Sorry it's been awhile. I've been sick. Here is the update. LOL.

**Chapter 34**

"Tony," said John as he walked slowly, cautiously up to him and touched his shoulder. "Don't." He felt the young man's body trembling under his touch, but it wasn't fear, it was anger. He made no attempt to get the gun but he continued to talk to him.

"Don't kill him Tony. You're a cop, and he's not worth it," said John. "If you do that you're no better than he is." Tony looked at John, clearly torn. What he wanted to do was blow the bastard away. He took a deep breathe and lowered the gun. "He's coming with us," said Tony. "It's about time we had some leverage for a change." John nodded.

"There's a van just to the side of the building." Tony picked Michael up and carried him outside and threw him unceremoniously in the back of it hoping it would break something. He tied his feet and gagged him, then went back in to get Bryan and Sam.

"Let's get them out, then will look for the other two," said John. "We have to hurry, before everyone comes back." Tony ran over to Bryan and picked him up over his shoulders. He was still unconscious. Sam wasn't.

"Sammy I'm going to pick you up son." He looked at his badly beaten and bruised body again. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's gonna hurt. Try not to cry out ok?" Sam nodded. John picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Sam winced, but bit his lip to keep from sceaming. His father carried him to the van and laid him in the back. Bryan was beginning to wake up again.

"Bryan," said Tony as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Bryan.

"In a van," answered Tony. "We're getting you out of here. Sam's here too. Do you think you can hold this gun on Michael while me and John goes to find Jack and Dean?" Bryan looked at Michael, who was bound and gagged at his feet and grinned. "Oh yeah," he said and took the gun. "My pleasure."

"You ready," Tony asked John.

"Yeah, let's go," answered John and they made their way back to the house and searched. One of the guards rounded a corner and John knocked him out. Tony knocked out another. They had looked in every room on that floor but the last and finally went in there. John saw his son.

"Dean," he said. "Son!" He rushed over to Dean who was still chained spread eagled facing the wall. John gasped. He had as many cuts and bruises as Sam.

"Dean!" John shook him and Dean woke up and immediately began to fight, pulling and tugging, trying to get away.

"Easy Dean," said John. "It's me. You're ok." He grabbed his sons head to make him look at him so he'd know who he was, but then he froze. "Oh my God!" he said when he saw that Dean's mouth had been glued shut.

"What the hell?" asked Tony coming up beside John and also looking at Dean's mouth. His eyes went cold as anger bubbled up inside of him, but it was nothing compared to what he saw on John's face. He didn't see anger or frustration, but pure rage and Tony, all of a sudden, was very happy that he and John were on the same side, because the look on John's face right now scared him to death.

"Hang on Dean," said Tony and caught him when John uncuffed him. He lowered him to the floor. John knealt down by his son.

"Are you ok," asked John, voice trembling, not from fear, but from anger. Dean nodded but winced. The glue had gotten so hard that it was making his whole face hurt.

"Hold on. I'll get that off of you, but I can't right now. We have to go." Dean understood and nodded again.

"Come on," said John and him and Tony helped Dean to his feet.

"Dean, Where's Jack," asked Tony. Dean shook his head indicating he didn't know.

John you get him out of here. I'll find Jack and follow you," said Tony. John nodded. "We'll take the van. Here's the keys to my truck. Be careful." Tony nodded. "I will," he said and John helped Dean out to the van.

"Dean!" said Bryan and stared in horror at what he saw. Dean looked down and saw Michael tied up on the floor of the van and beginning to wake up. He jumped into the van and grabbed the gun from Bryan, before he could stop him, and pressed it right between Michael's eyes. Michael froze, eyes pleading.

"No," said Bryan. "Don't. We're the good guys remember. Dean cocked the gun and Bryan touched him, feeling him shake with anger and frustration. John had already went to the front of the van. It was up to Bryan.

"Look Dean, if you do that, if you kill him, you'll be no better than he is. Please put the gun down. Come on. That's not what you're about and you know it. Don't turn into Michael ok?" Dean shook his head and closed his eyes. He handed the gun back to Bryan and went to sit down by his brother as John began to drive away.

Michael looked up at Bryan, who sneered down at him. He had fear in his eyes which satisfied Bryan to know end. Bryan cocked the gun. Dean looked, wishing he would do it. He wouldn't even try to stop him he thought as he looked down at Sam.

"You're damn lucky that I'm a little bit older and wiser than Dean." said Bryan. He held his side and got on his knee's, wincing at the pain it caused him, and pressed the gun hard into his forehead. Michael closed his eyes. "You're lucky my tempers not as bad as his, or you'd be dead." said Bryan, as he struggled to get back up. Dean went over and helped him to sit back on the bench. Michael looked into Bryan's eyes, and believed him.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long but here is the update. I'll update again soon. Michelle I love you to. I appreciate all of you who read my stories rather you review or not. Thank you. LOL.

Sheila

Chapter 35

Tony continued to search, finally going down into the basement. He saw a steel door and immediately knew where Jack was. He took Michael's keys and opened the door. He saw Jack stretched and chained with a hood over his head, and wires coming out from the under it.

"Oh God," he said, turning off the machine that had been shocking his friend every 5 minutes. He released the pulley's and took the pressure off Jack's body. Then he took a deep breath as he walked back over to him. He knew he had to be careful, because he wasn't sure how Jack was going to react. 

Slowly Tony pulled the hood off of Jack's head and Jack screamed, "NO!!!!"

"Jack, Jack it's me! It's Tony!"

"Get the hell away from me ," yelled Jack in terror. He winced because it was time for him to be shocked again.

"Oh man," thought Tony and seeing that he didn't have a choice, he grabbed Jack's head. Terror filled him as he tried to fight off his attacker.

"Jack! Stop! It's me! It's Tony! You're ok!"

"Get away," yelled Jack.

"Look at me!" yelled Tony and made Jack look at him. He fought past the panic and saw his friend.

"Tony," said Jack. "It's going to shock me again! I can't stand it anymore!! PLEASE!!!"

"No it's not. It's not going to shock you, Ok? I turned it off. Calm down. You're ok." said Tony softening his voice. Jack calmed down a little. He winced the next time he was suppose to be shocked, and then almost cried when it didn't happen. He finally started to relax. Tony took the wires off his head.

"Jack," said Tony. "I'm going to untie you. Are you going to freak out?"

"No, I'm ok." He said, but his head felt like it would explode. Tony unchained his feet, then his hands and Jack fell in his arms. Tony lowered him to the ground and began to check for other injuries. He felt all over his body for broken bones, but physically he was ok. Psychologically, he didn't know yet.

"Come on. We've got to get out of here." said Tony and helped Jack to his feet.

"The others," said Jack.

"They're safe. They're away from here. Let's go." He helped Jack as they made their way to John's truck. He helped Jack to get inside because he was having a hard time processing what he was suppose to do. Tony closed his door and was about to go around to the drivers side, but froze when he felt a gun press to the back of his skull.

"No," said Tony in frustration. "NO!!"

"Hands on the truck," said the voice and Tony did as he was told. He placed his hands on the door and spread his legs. The man searched him, taking out the gun and the keys. He pulled him back and cuffed his hands behind him. Jack just sat in the truck, hands where everyone could see them and waited.

Victor came out of the house. "What the hell's going on," he asked and saw that they had Tony. He looked in the truck. "Get out of the truck Jack!" said Victor angrily. Jack laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes to push back the panic.

"GET OUT!!!" said Victor again. One of the men opened the door and Jack climbed down weakly out of the cab, hands up. A man spun him around and shoved him against the truck. He placed his hands on the side and the man searched him and cuffed his hands behind him, then turned him back around. Another man came running out of the house.

"They're gone sir, all of them. They took Michael with them," he said. Victor walked up to Tony and shoved him back against the truck hard. "Where are they," he asked barely able to contain the rage. 

"Away from you!" said Tony. "They're gone Victor. They will find away to destroy your master and get rid of you." Victor got in Tony's face and said in a low voice, "I'm going to rip your heart out through your eyes, Tony and shove it down your throat." He turned to the men with him, "Get them back inside. Take them to the cell and tie them down. Stay in there with them. Do not let them out of your site for any reason. Understand!"

"Yes sir," they said and shoved Tony and Jack back toward the house and what had become there prison. They pushed them down in a chair and cuffed their hands and feet and stood guard as Victor came in.

He paced back and forth in front of them clearly agitated. He looked at Jack, and took out a blindfold and covered his eyes with it. Jack freaked a little. "No," he said, "please."

"Shut up Jack," said Victor. "It's to keep you from moving things with your mind. If you can't see it, you can't move it." He turned toward Tony.

"You are a pain in the ass," he said. Tony didn't answer. Victor got down in his face again, "When I get through with you, Tony, you're going to wish you were dead. I'm gonna cause you so much pain, you're not going to know what hit you. Do you understand me." Tony didn't answer, but inside he was afraid. 

"We're going to do this the easy way. He took out a syringe. "NO," said Tony beginning to struggle. Victor inserted the syringe into Tony's arm and delivered the drug. It was the same drug that he had been giving Sam. Tony winced as it began to take effect, and all of sudden, the only thing that he could move was his head. Victor let out a breathe and walked over to a table that the men had pushed in the cell. He took a small piece of wood and a hammar and walked back over to Tony, who began to shake his head. 

"What are you doing," he asked afraid of the answer.

"You'll see," said Victor and handed the block to one of the men. They had tied both Tony and Jack's hands to the chair arms and the man placed the block under Tony's left hand. Victor came over with the hammer and Tony closed his eyes beginning to breathe hard. He knew what Victor was going to do. Victor raised the hammar and hit the top of Tony's hand, hard! He screamed as his hand was crushed! Tears sprang to his eyes. Victor got in his face again. "I'm only beginning Tony, you know that the human body has 206 bones in them. I think I might just break them all, one at a damn time." he said.

"Tony!" yelled Jack and began to fight against the cuffs. "Are you okay?"

Victor walked over to the table and grabbed a knife and walked slowly over to Jack.

"What did you do to Tony you son of a bitch!" yelled Jack. Victor placed the tip of the knife against Jack's throat. "BE STILL!!!" Jack went still as he felt the cold steel blade against his neck. "You want to know what I did to Tony, Jack. I'll tell you. I broke his hand. I crushed it with a hammar. I may just crush the other one also. As for you, I will control you. Do you hear me! I gave him a drug. He can't move anything but his head, but he can feel everything. I'm going to make sure he feels a lot."

"Leave him alone!" yelled Jack. He heard Tony continuing to breathe hard because of the pain in his hand. He had a feeling that they were both in serious trouble.


	36. Chapter 36

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Sheila

Chapter 36

John got all of them as far away as possible. He kept looking in the mirror to see if Tony was following him, but never saw him. He had a feeling that they'd been captured again. He rubbed his head as a headache began to form above his right eye. He took them to an old abandoned building that he had found when he got to town. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

He opened the back of the van. He got Bryan inside first and laid him down. Him and Dean got Sam and carried him inside, because he still couldn't move, plus he was unconscious again. Then he came for Michael and jerked him out, untying his feet, and shoving him toward the building. Michael stumbled as John uncuffed his hands and cuffed them through a ring attached to a pulley above his head. He kept the gag in place, but said, "You see them two." said John. Michael looked over at Sam and Dean. "They're my boys."

He grabbed Michael's face in his hand, and squeezed making Michael wince. "You see him," indicating Bryan, "He's my friend." He grabbed him by the hair of the head and forced it back. "I'm going to break your damn neck. Do you understand me!" He slapped Michael hard across the face, causing him to see stars. "Don't go anywhere," he said and went to check on everyone.

Bryan opened his eyes. "Where am I," he asked.

"You're safe," said John.

"Where's Tony," asked Bryan looking around. He didn't see him anywhere and he became afraid. "No," he said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Bryan, but I don't think they got away. They were suppose to follow me in my truck, but I never saw them." said John.

"What," said Bryan, struggling to get to his feet. "No!"

"Easy Bryan," said John. "Tony went to look for Jack. He said he'd be right behind me. I gave him the keys to my truck, but I've been looking for them. I never saw them behind me."

"I'm going back then," said Bryan.

"You can't hardly walk Bryan. You'd be no match for them," said John.

"I'm not leaving them there," yelled Bryan.

"I'm not either." said John. "We'll get them. That's a promise. I'm not about to leave them there. Just hang on, ok?"

John went over to check on Sam who had not woke up yet, but John knew he would. He'd be ok, as soon as the drug wore off. He just didn't know how long it would take.

He turned to Dean and grimaced. He walked over to his son and felt his mouth. "What the...," said John and felt it again. "Oh God," said John.

"What is it," asked Bryan. Dean didn't like the way his dad was looking at him.

"It's not glue," said John. 

"What," asked Bryan. "What is it?"

"It's cement."

"What!" yelled Bryan.

"They've cemented his mouth shut," said John.

"Oh shit," said Bryan. Dean became very afraid.

"Son, I'm going to have to pry your lips apart." Dean shook his head in fear, and made some kind of low gruntle sound.

"It's the only way. Is your face hurting?" asked John and Dean nodded.

"It's because the cement is getting harder and harder." said John. "I have to pry them apart Dean. It's going to hurt, son, a lot." Dean took a deep breathe and nodded. He already knew it would, but it was the only way. He couldn't stay like that forever, and they definitely counldn't go to a hospital.

John walked over to a tool box and took out a chisel and soaked it in some alcahol. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt his son, but it was the only way to get his mouth opened.

John looked at Bryan, who was barely able to sit up. He wasn't going to be able to help hold Dean. He did the only thing he knew to do. He took Dean by the arm and chained him to a pole, to keep him still. He placed a strap across his head to hold it in place. Dean stared at his dad in shock at what he was doing.

"Dean it's the only way, son. Bryan can't hold you still, and neither can I, not when I'm doing this. I'm sorry." He took the chisel and walked over to his son. He rubbed his hands down his face. "Are you ready?" he asked. Dean swallowed hard and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut against the pain he knew was coming. John shook his head, tears in his eyes. He placed the chisel to Dean's lips and slowly began to pry them apart, careful not to let it slip and damage something else. 

Dean screamed in agony as his father kept on prying until finally they were apart. Dean screamed again. "Son of a bitch," he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Shit!" His father threw down the chisel. "Dean, are you ok!" he asked. Deans mouth was bleeding, it hurt like hell, but he was ok. John took the strap off his head and unchained his son.

"I'm sorry, son," he said as Dean touched his mouth, wiping off the blood.

"I'm ok, dad, thanks." Dean looked around and saw a sink over in the corner. He ran over and washed the blood off his face. John had some bottled water in a cooler and Dean drank 3, one right after the other. John was still looking at his son. "It's ok, dad. You did what you had to do. I'm just glad I can talk again. I'm not use to being quiet.

John nodded and grinned. "You got that right," he said. He looked at Michael, and stopped grinning, the rage coming back full force.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled John running over to Michael He began to hit Michael over and over again. He beat the hell out of him. He couldn't stop himself. He was usually pretty cool headed. He had to be in his type work, but right now all he wanted to do was kill this son of a bitch who had hurt his sons. He wanted to beat him to death.

"Oh shit!" said Bryan trying to get to his feet. "Yep," he thought, "that's where Dean get's it."

Dean ran over to John and grabbed his arm.

"Stop it dad. We need him alive!" said Dean pushing his father off of Michael. Rage filled John as he got in Michael's face. "You better be glad we do!" yelled John. "You'd better thank my son for stopping me or you'd be dead!" Michael stood there, his whole face bloody and bruised. John walked away and Dean glared at Michael. He went over and pressed a button. The pulley lifted Michael, who let out a stifled cry. His feet was dangling in the air, all the pressure on his hands. "Does it hurt Michael?" asked Dean. "You're welcome."

Sam begin to wake up.

"Sam," said Dean walking over to his brother. He opened his eyes and John came over too. Dean touched his head. Sam flinched at the touch.

"It's ok Sammy," said Dean moving his hand. It may be awhile before Sam could be touched again, he thought. "We're out of there. You're safe. You're going to be ok, you hear me?" Sam looked at his brother. He wanted to touch Dean's mouth, but still couldn't move.

"What happened?" he asked weakly. Dean decided to be honest with his brother. "They shocked my head with a defibrillator, and then cemented my mouth shut." he told him, wanting to touch him again, but afraid to.

"I'm sorry," said Sam, barely able to stay awake.

"It's not your fault Sam. Why are you apologizing?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," said Sam. "I just wanted to." Dean nodded. "You thirsty?"

Sam nodded and Dean went to get another water. John watched as his oldest son helped Sam to drink some. Sam coughed. 

"Take it easy. Not to much ok," said Dean. Sam drank a little more.

"Thanks," he said, his voice barely audible.

"Ok," he said. "Rest." Sam looked around. He saw Michael and fear filled his eyes. Dean followed with his eyes. "He's not going to hurt you Sam. I'm not going to let him."

"Me either son," said John, brushing the hair out of his youngest son's eyes.

"Don't," said Sam. John stopped and lowered his hand.

"Where's Jack and Tony?" Dean and John looked at Bryan who was beginning to get angry himself. He looked away.

"They still have them Sam." said Dean. They grabbed them both again."

"We've got to help them," said Sam as forcefully as he could.

"We will," said John. "We're going to go back and get them." He looked at Bryan. "That's a promise, but right now all of you have to rest." Sam closed his eyes again and slept. John walked over to Bryan.

"We'll get Jack and Tony back Bryan. I mean it." said John, and Bryan nodded, but he was afraid of what Victor was going to do to them. He knew that he was probably furious right about now. Dean touched Bryan's shoulders. "We'll get them."

"I know. I'm just afraid of what shape they'll be in when we do. Sam can't even stand to be touched by anyone right now. Not even his own father and brother. For the first time since they had known each other, Bryan looked to Dean for support and help. "This isn't going to be good Dean," said Bryan. "I'm scared."

"I know," said Dean. "Me too."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The next morning John woke to the sound of Sam screaming. "What is it Sam," yelled John. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts! Oh God it hurts so bad!" cried Sam. Dean jumped up and ran over to his brother. Bryan struggled to his feet and wallked over as fast as he could, holding his side.

"What's the matter," said Dean grabbing Sam's shoulders and holding him. "Sam! What is it?" Sam screamed in agony. Something was wrong with his body, but he couldn't explain what. They all stepped back, shocked for a minute when Sam's body began to jerk uncontrolably. "NO!!!" yelled Sam.

"Shit," said Dean running back up to his brother and holding him down. 

"Sam," yelled John grabbing his legs. His whole body was jerking hard enough to knock them off of him. Bryan slowly made his way to Sam's head and held it to keep him from banging it on something. John tied Sam's legs down and ran over to Michael. He jerked the gag out of his mouth.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" he asked in anger. Michael just grinned. "It's John? Right," he said. "Well John, it's the drug." John looked back. Sam was jerking hard, the veins in his neck popping out everywhere. " What are you talking about," he asked. "What's wrong with my son."

Michael didn't say anything and John hit him hard in the face and the stomach. Michael winced and grunted. "Tell me," yelled John. Michael began breathing hard from the beating.

"The drug's wearing off," said Michael, panting in pain. "Coming off of it is just as bad as going on it." Michael grinned. "Your little boy will jerk like that for awhile, then he'll stop and do it all over again. He'll do it over and over. If he makes it through all the jerking and the pain caused from it, he'll be ok. I have never known of anybody that survived it, though. They all just died."

"Son of a bitch," yelled John running back over to Sam.

"DEAN!!!!" yelled Sam. "Oh God! Please make it stop! IT HURTS!!!" He screamed in agony, as his whole body continued to jerk and flail.

"Hold on Sam, just hold on!" Just holding Sam's legs down wasn't working so John climbed up on top of Sam and laid his body on his son's to try to help the jerking. He was having a hard time staying on though. "Get his head Dean," he yelled. Dean looked toward Sam's head. Bryan still had a hold of it, but was clearly in pain as he tried to help. He was sweating from the pain and the effort.

"Bryan," said Dean and ran to Sam's head and grabbed it. "It's ok, I've got him Bryan, let go." Bryan yelled and fell to the floor, holding his side. They all heard Michael laugh.

"It's going to kill him John," he said. "You're son is going to die today," said Michael and laughed again.

"NO!" yelled John, holding Sam down.

"I don't know of anybody that's ever made it through it. All the muscles spasms and jerking, people have been known to have their neck's and back break from the trauma and the spasms. Some have even had heart attacks. They've all died," said Michael taunting them. "When my master get's through feeding, he just stops the drug. The trauma that the persons body goes through is what kills them. He's going to die Dean. You're little brother is going to die, and there's nothing you can do about it," said Michael, laughing again.

"Shut up," yelled Dean. "He will not die! Hang on Sam!" Michael continued to laugh as Sam began to slowly stop jerking. Finally it stopped completely and he laid still, exhausted, eyes closed. His body was soaking wet with sweat.

"Sam," said Dean checking a pulse. He got one and let out a breathe. John looked at his eldest son, worried. "He's breathing dad." said Dean. John climbed off of Sam. He and Dean helped Bryan up and back over to the cot and laid him down.

"It's not over with you know. It's going to happen again. He's been getting the drug pretty regular for awhile, so it's going to happen alot. No one's ever lived through it. It's a very painful death. When he jerks, it's so bad that bones have been known to snap in two.," said Michael.

Dean ran over to him. "Shut the hell up," he yelled. He hit him hard and then replaced the gag.

"NO!!!" yelled Sam as it started all over again. "Help me Dean! Dad, PLEASE!!!!" His body started to jerk, and it felt to Sam to be worse than the last time, if that were even possible.

"Oh God Sammy," said John as he climbed back on top of his son to try to help the jerking. Dean ran back to hold his head.

"Hang on Sam!" said Dean. "Hang on,ok?" Sam screamed in agony as it all started over. It happened numerous time's. After each episode, Dean felt for a pulse, as his dad held him down. His pulse was weaker each time, and Sam was exhausted. So far nothing had been broken, but none of them knew how it didn't happen. John and Dean hoped it was over. Bryan just stared in shock. He was to injured himself to help, so John and Dean stayed close to Sam's side just in case. They were both exhausted themselves, but didn't dare rest until Sam was through this. Then it happened.

"NO!" yelled Sam again, as it started over. "OH GOD NO!!!!" Sam's body began to jerk. John climbed on top. "SAMMY!" he said. Dean held his head. "Hold on Sam. You're going to be ok," but Sam gasped and stop breathing.

"Sam!" yelled Dean. He felt for a pulse and looked at his dad in fear. He's not breathing dad!" he yelled.

"NO SAMMY!" yelled John grabbing his son and shaking him. He stared at him in shock. Sam was gone. He was dead. "NO!!!!" yelled Dean and Bryan at the same time. John grabbed him and shook his son again, but it was no use. He was no longer with them.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Where was he? He couldn't remember. The last thing he _did_ remember was the jerking and muscle spasms. He heard his dad and his brother yelling for him and felt them as they held him down so he wouldn't hurt himself, but that was it. He didn't remember anything else.

He got to his feet and looked around. Was he dead? Why was it so dark? He was suprised that he could even move at all. He'd been drugged for so long, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to move again, but here he was, standing on his feet.

He held his hand in front of his face, but it was so dark he couldn't see it. It was pitch black and not only did he see the blackness everywhere, he could feel it inside. It was almost like it was alive. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Where the hell am I," he said aloud.

"Hello, Sam," said a voice. Sam froze. His blood curled and a chill went down his spine as he recognized who it was, but that was impossible. It couldn't be. He'd been destroyed 5 months ago in the cave. He couldn't be here, or was Sam there with him.

Slowly Sam turned and his head shot up as a light shown over his head, illuminating a small circle around him, in the darkness. He looked and fear gripped his heart as Alanya appeared before him.

"No," said Sam softly, backing up. His back hit something solid and he whirled around, but all he saw was the light he was encased in. He reached out to touch it and gasped as it burned his hand. The light was solid. A prison cell, holding Sam inside. He couldn't get out. He swallowed hard and turned back to face Alanya, who just grinned.

"I've updated little Sammy. It's no longer the bars, but a solid prison of light. It's electrically charged of course, so I wouldn't lean against it or anything if I were you. You might hurt yourself."

"What the hell do you want," asked Sam, more calmly than the felt. 

"What have you been fighting this time Sam," asked Alanya. Sam knew from past experience to answer him when he asked a question or else.

"A soul collector," said Sam.

Alanya nodded. "He's my brother."

"What," asked Sam in shock.

"You think you're the only one that can have a family little Sammy," said Alanya, and Sam just stared.

"He's bringing me back," said Alanya enjoying the fear in the young hunters eyes. "He's preparing as we speak."

"How is that even possible," said Sam, the fear building. "We've already destroyed you."

Alanya was inside the light before Sam could react and grabbed him by the throat, choking him.

"You didn't destroy me Sam. You just sent me back. All that's needed is someone to summon me again."

"What do you want?" Sam choked out the words like a lifeline, gasping for breathe.

"What do I want?" asked Alanya, letting him go. He opened up a portal and Sam stared in shock. He saw himself lying on a bed. His father, Dean and Bryan all three yelling and shaking him to try to wake him up. They all looked so scared and heartbroken, and Sam knew it was because they thought he was dead.

"NO," said Sam. 

"What do I want," repeated Alanya. "I want you to beg me for your life Sam.

"What?" asked Sam in fear.

"Beg me to let you live. You're dead you know. I want you to beg Sam. Beg for your life."

"Please," said Sam. "They think I'm dead."

"You are dead Sam," said Alanya. "You want to know what I want? I want you and your damn brother. I want Tony and Bryan, and your father." His eyes went cold and hard. "I want Jack!" He turned to Sam and grabbed him again. "Beg me Sam. Beg me to let you live!"

"This can't be happening!" said Sam. "It has to be a dream." He looked at Alanya who slapped him hard across the face, knocking him backwards into the wall of light, burning his already injured back. Sam winced and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"It's no dream Sam," said Alanya. "It's as real as it gets. When I come back, you all better watch out. I won't be as easy to get rid of this time. When Sam looked up, Alanya was back outside the light again. "I'm going to leave you something to remember me by little Sammy," said Alanya raising his hands.

"NO!!" yelled Sam as all the visions and images that had attacked his mind 5 months ago came flooding back! It bombarded his brain and with the visions, came the pain again. He grabbed his head and screamed from the pain that was more vivid and real than it had ever been before.

"What do you think there, Sam," said Alanya.

"Go to hell!" yelled Sam as he cried out again.

"I'm already there," said Alanya and raised his hands making the visions and images faster and more painful. He fell to his knee's and cried out. "GOD!!!!" he said.

Alanya knealt down. "I'll be seeing you Sam. Hope your brother and your father can bring you back to life. Hope they can save you. If not, you'll be staying here with me. Won't that be fun? I'm coming back Sammy, better watch your back," said Alanya and disappeared. Sam fell down on his side and rolled into a ball, pressing his hands over his head and prayed that they would be able to bring him back.


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry the update took so long but here is the next chapter. This one is about over so be watching for the continuation of this story in Thunder Rolls, coming soon.

Chapter 38

"SAM!!!" yelled Dean checking again for a pulse. He got nothing and it terrified him. "NO!" He looked at his dad. "He's not breathing! He don't have a pulse!"

"What!" yelled John and felt for himself. He didn't feel one either. "No," he said and looked over to where Michael still dangled from the ceiling. John's eyes were full of rage. "If my son dies, you die!" he yelled and turned his attention back to Sam. "Come on Sammy. Don't you die on me!" yelled John but he was already dead.

Bryan jumped up, forgetting his own pain and ran over. Sam's body lay still, his life force gone. "SAM!!!" he yelled.

"SAMMY!!!" yelled Dean. Don't you die! You hear me!!" Bryan pushed Dean out of the way. He felt for a pulse again and didn't get one. Sam wasn't breathing either. Bryan tilted his head back, and pinched his nose.

"What are you doing?" yelled Dean, trying to grab Bryan and get him away from his brother. He was freaking out. John grabbed his son. "Dean stop. He's giving him CPR." Dean watched as Bryan breathed into his mouth, delivering air to his lungs. He felt for a pulse again, but still didn't get one. "NO!" he yelled. He couldn't do chest compressions, not with his broken ribs.

"Come here Dean," he said. Dean rushed over. Bryan grabbed him by the shoulders. "Listen to me. I need you to stay focused. I'm going to need your help, ok? I want you to stay calm and do exactly what I say, understand?" Dean nodded. Bryan grabbed Dean's hands and put one on top of the other. He placed them over Sam's heart.

"Give him 5 compressions. Press down hard. After each 5th, I'll breathe into his mouth. Understand?" Dean nodded and began. They gave him CPR for about 15 minutes and Bryan was beginning to think that it wasn't going to work. "COME ON SAM!!" yelled Bryan. "BREATHE!"

"SAM Please," yelled Dean. "You can do it."

"BREATHE SAMMY!" yelled John. "Come on son." Finally Sam coughed and sputtered and began to breathe.

"SAM," said Dean.

"Stop Dean. Don't press any more." Dean stopped the chest compressions and looked at his brother. He was deathly pale, but he was alive. Sam opened his eyes. "He's going to be ok," said Bryan. He grabbed his side, winced at the pain, and fell. He was breathing hard.

John caught him. "Bryan," he said, and helped him back over to the cot. "Come on." Bryan laid down, exhausted, sweating and in major pain. He passed out, and John put his hand on his head. Dean turned Sam over on his side in case he got sick and John went to Michael and grabbed him by the hair of the head.

"You better thank God that's he's alive you son of a bitch, or you wouldn't be!" said John and let him go. Michael looked in John's eyes and was afraid again. He didn't like the way he was looking at him.

John walked back over to Sam, who had went unconscious again. He touched his head and felt for a pulse. He got a strong one and let out a breathe. John didn't know how he knew, but he knew that Sam wouldn't have any more jerking fits, or at least he hoped he didn't. He knew his son would be ok now. He just had to sleep it off. When they were able to, they would go get Tony and Jack away from those people and finish this. "I"m going outside for a minute, Dean." said John. "I'll be back. John went outside. Dean walked over to his brother.

"Sam," he said, touching his brothers head. Sam moaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at his brother and relief flooded him. Dean could see it. 

"What is it," asked Dean. He touched Sam again, but he flinched and then he just stared.

"Sam, talk to me." said Dean. _What now,_ , he thought.

"What's the matter?" He was going to touch him again but he shrank back. This scared Dean.

"Sam I'm not going to hurt you. You're my brother man. Why are you so afraid of me. I know you died, but what happened."

Sam shook his head. "Alanya," said Sam weakly.

"WHAT!" said Dean, looking at his brother in shock.

"Dean, when I died, I woke up somewhere else. It was dark. Alanya was there." Sam was finally able to move a little and he rubbed his head trying to stop the headache that was beginning to form.

"What did he say?" asked Dean, in anger. Just the thought of that name, put fear in him, but he wouldn't tell Sam that.

"He said that the Collector was his brother and that he was preparing to bring him back. He said when he did, we'd all better watch out." He looked up at his brother, "He's going to come back Dean. They're going to bring him back."

"Oh God," said Dean and looked at Bryan, then back at Sam, who was still rubbing his head. "What's wrong with your head Sam?"

"Alanya put me back in that cell. It's not bars anymore. It's a solid wall of light. It's electrically charged. Dean," he said looking Dean right in the eyes. "He made the images come back."

"NO," said Dean. "Don't tell me that." Dean grabbed his brothers shoulders and Sam immediately moved back. Dean sighed and dropped his hands. "Are you ok," he asked.

"No," said Sam. "I have a headache."

"Shit," said Dean looking heavenward. He was suddenly very nervous, all over again.

Sam jumped straight up from the bed. He was pouring wet with sweat. "NO," he said. "NO!!" John and Dean jumped up and walked over to Sam. They thought he was going to have another jerking fit there for a minute.

"SAM!" yelled Dean running over, and touching his brother. "What is it? What's the matter?" He recognized that Sam was having a vision. 

"What is it," asked John, afraid for his youngest son.

"Wait," said Dean and just supported Sam until he was able to tell him what it was about.

"What's wrong with him," said John.

"Hold on a minute," said Dean as Sam finally came out of it and looked at Dean. "What?" he asked his brother. "What did you see?"

"They're going to move Tony and Jack," said Sam.

"What," asked Dean in disbelief.

"They're leaving the house. They're going to take them somewhere else. We have to get them now Dean or will never find them."

Meanwhile back at the house, Victor came into the cell where Tony and Jack were being held. He jerked Jack's blindfold off and he blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

Tony was finally able to move again, after the drug, and Victor had decided not to give him anymore of it, at least not enough that he would go through the muscle spasms. He didn't want Tony to die. He had plenty of things he wanted to do to him before he killed him.

Both Tony and Jack were afraid because Victor seemed restless and more agitated than he had before. Neither one of them thought that was a good sign.

"I'll be back boys. Don't go anywhere," said Victor and left the cell. Tony looked at Jack trying to figure out just how much damage had been done to him while he was in that isolation chamber. He had not had a chance to check on his friend since he had gotten him out of there. Jack's eye's were almost vacant and he looked like he was still in a lot of pain. He kept shaking his head and trying to focus.

"Hold on Jack," said Tony. "You're going to be ok." Jack looked at this person tied up in front of him and was trying to figure out who he was. Anger filled him and he concentrated. The cuffs fell off his hands, and feet.

"Jack," said Tony, but wasn't to crazy about the look that he had in his eyes. He looked like he was in a daze, but that wasn't all. He didn't know if the look was for him or because he was angry at Victor. The only thing that Tony knew for sure was that Jack was angry.

"Hey Jack," said Tony. "Hurry up and get these cuffs off me." His suspisions were confirmed, though, when Jack walked over to Tony and placed a knife against his throat."

"Shit," said Tony, looking into Jack's eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Tony said the words softly because he didn't want to spook him. "It's me. It's Tony." Jack jerked awake and looked at his friend. 

"What did he do to you Jack," asked Tony, not moving, because even though it appeared that he recognized him, he wasn't making any move to lower the knife.

"Jack!" he said a little louder. Jack backed up. "I'm sorry," he said and placed the knife back on the table. Victor walked in just as Jack was replacing the knife.

"Oh no you don't," he said, and pulled a gun, backing Jack into a wall. "You must be getting better. Now we can't have that can we." Victor pulled him away from the wall. "Sit down," he said and shoved him back into the chair. "Don't do that again, or you'll be very sorry Jack," said Victor as he cuffed Jack back down. Tony continued to look at Jack. Something wasn't right, he thought. Jack looked like he knew him but didn't act like he did. He looked like he was still in a daze.

"Jack, come on man," said Tony. "They'll get us out of here. Just hang on, ok?" Jack didn't answe

"Don't count on it," said Victor. "By the time they get here, we'll be gone."

"What are you talking about," said Tony.

"We're leaving Tony and you're both coming with us," said Victor.

"What," asked Tony. "What do you mean? Where are we going?" Tony was suddenly very afraid, but Jack just continued to stare.

"We're leaving this town and finding another one. You two are going to be food for the master since I know longer have Sam. My master hasn't fed in 24 hours and he's getting weak."

"What did you do to Jack," asked Tony ignoring the statement about them being food.

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do," said Victor, walking over to Jack. He slapped him hard across the face and Jack snapped out of the daze and looked at Victor.

"You bastard," he said. Victor hit him again.

"You're first Jack. My master will be using you both for food for days. We're going to start now." The collector took over and uncovered a table full of weapons. Jack stared in shock at all the things that were there.

"Please, don't," said Jack, but the collector just lauged and said, "This is going to hurt." 

Sam sat up in the bed. He was happy he could finally move again but scared for his friends. Bryan was still unconscious and John, after being told that his son had visions, walked back outside. Sam and Dean sat there talking. Dean was worried about Sam because he was beginnig to rub his temples a lot.

"Are you ok," asked Dean.

"Yeah, I think so," said Sam but he was worried to.

"You need to try to sleep," said Dean and Sam shook his head. "I can't."

"Sam you don't know if that will happen again," said Dean. "You need to get some rest. We're going to need your help when we go get Tony and Jack.

"We're going to have to get them soon Dean, or we won't find them."

"I know, that's why you've got to try to rest now," said Dean.

"No," said Sam. 

"Try Sam," said Dean. "I'm right here. I know your scared, but try."

Sam sighed and laid down on the bed. He looked at his brother and shook his head. "Dean..."

"Close your eyes," said Dean. "I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Sam nodded and Dean watched him close his eyes. He held his breathe until he was sure Sam wasn't going to wake up and attack him. It appeared like he was going to be ok, so Dean let out the breathe, and brushed the hair out of his brothers eyes. Dean jumped when Sam's eyes shot back open almost immedieately after he touched him. He looked at Dean.

"NO Sam," said Dean. "Don't do this again. Please. Do you know me," he asked and Sam nodded. "You're Dean, my brother. He climbed down off the bed and stood up. Dean backed up a little. "Sammy," he said.

Sam grinned. "It's Sam, and I think I'm ok, right now." Dean let out a breathe. "Dude, don't do that," he said. "You almost gave me a heart attack."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sam grinned again and walked over to check on Bryan. He was glad he could move again. He was beginning to wonder if he ever would. Bryan was beginning to wake up, and so both Sam and Dean went over. John came back inside.

"Bryan," said Sam. Bryan moaned and opened his eyes. The first person he saw was Sam. He grinned. "Hey you look better," he said.

"I feel better," said Sam but Dean watched as he winced a little and rubbed his head. _Same as last time._ , thought Dean. Bryan noticed it to. 

"What's wrong? Got a headache?" Sam nodded and walked away. Dean went with him.

"Sam," he said, worried.

"It's beginning to hurt pretty bad Dean," said Sam. Dean swallowed hard.

"It's gonna be ok. You hear me?" said Dean but he just didn't know. Not if Alanya put him back in the light and caused the visions to appear. Dean remembered what happened last time and it scared him that it was going to happen again.

"What," said Bryan, jumping up and grabbing his side. John had told him about Sam's vision. He started toward the door, but John grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" he said.

"To get my partner and Jack. If they leave that house, we'll never find them.

"Hold on, we'll all go." He looked at Sam. "You walking ok son," he asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little shakey on my feet, but I'm ok." John nodded.

"Come here Bryan," he said. Bryan walked over. "Raise your shirt." Bryan did what he was told and John taped his ribs. They all grabbed some weapons. John went over and released the pulley dropping Michael to the floor, He fell in a heap. "AW, I'm sorry," he said and jerked him to his feet. "Let's go." He shoved him back into the van and tied him back up.

Sam began to sway. "Son," said John. "You ok?" Dean looked at Sam. "Why don't you go get in the van dad, I'll get Sam. " John shrugged and went to climbed in. Bryan walked over. "What's wrong?" he asked Sam.

"Headache, and dizziness," said Sam rubbing his head. He looked at his brother and nodded. "He needs to know," said Sam and sat down before he fell.

"Bryan," said Dean. "When Sam was gone, he was carried to a dark place. When he woke up, Alanya was there."

"What!" said Bryan looking at Sam. Dean took a breath and continued. He'd seen that look on Bryan's face before and was very glad that it wasn't directed at him or his brother.

"He told Sam that the collector was his brother, and that they were going to bring him back. He told him that when he does, we all need to watch out, because he's coming after all of us."

"He seemed very angry when he said Jack's name," said Sam. Bryan looked at the brothers. "When the hell was you planning on telling me this," he said angrily. 

"Bryan, it only happened a little while ago and you've been unconscious since," said Dean.

"You're right, I'm sorry, but Alanya?" said Bryan.

"That's not all," said Dean, looking down at Sam who was beginning to rub his head again.

"Oh God what else?" said Bryan.

"He put Sam back in the light. It's now a solid wall instead of bars. He made the visions apprear in his mind again. He said it seemed worser than before. More painful. I hope we got him back before it bothered him to much, but Sam is beginning to have headaches again," said Dean nervously.

"Oh shit," said Bryan and walked over to Sam. He placed his hand on his shoulder. Sam flinched so Bryan took it off. "It's gonna be ok Sam. We'll watch out for you." Sam nodded. "Thanks because I really don't feel right." Dean and Bryan just looked at each other as John came back inside.

"You three coming or what," he asked and ran over to Sam. He knealt down and grabbed his son's shoulders. Sam jumped at the contact.

"Sam you ok," said John removing his hands.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He looked at his brother. John looked at them both. They were keeping something from him, he knew, but right now they didn't have time to talk about it. "Come on, we've got to go get Tony and Jack before they leave with them. Remind me to talk to you two later about why I didn't know about the visions, and about what you're keeping from me now."

"Yes sir," they both said and all headed out and got in the van.

The collector walked over and picked up a knife, a very sharp knife, thought Jack and came back over to where he was cuffed.

"Leave him alone. You've already done more that enough to him," said Tony beginning to struggle, to try to help his friend. "Jack," he said nervously.

"I'm taking from you first Jack," said the collector, ignoring Tony's shouts. "You should be pretty tasty with all those little powers of yours that you don't want any part of. Jack shoved the collector back with his mind and tried to get himself untied, but the collector just became angrier and leaned into Jack. He looked at the knife and it flew out of the collector's hands, and landed across the room. The collector grabbed Jack's hair and forced his head back.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked, taunting him. "I told you that you're powers are no match for me. He backhanded him, dazing him and busting his lip. Jack winced as pain exploded in his head.

"You're going to make me angry Jack. You don't want to do that," said the collector.

"Kiss my ass," said Jack and the collector hit him again, then wiped the blood off Jack's face with his finger and licked it.

"You are tasty," he said. He grabbed Jack's head. Red hot firey pain exploded in his mind and he screamed in agony!

"Jack!" yelled Tony as he watched. The collector picked up another knife and traced it down Jack's throat. He shrank back, then went still when he couldn't go any farther. The collector just grinned and cut his throat! Jack winced and cried out as he jerked his head over to the side. "NO," he said.

The collector went down and licked the blood off Jack's neck with his tongue, then he clamped down and took a lot from him. Jack screamed again as the pain became unbearable, but the collector didn't stop. He continued to take from him, until he was full. Tony was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to stop, then he watched in horror as Jack gasped and looked at him.

"Jack!" he yelled again. He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe he was taking so much. Jack's face became pale and Tony thought he was getting blue around his mouth. "Stop it," he yelled. "You're going to kill him," he said, but the collector kept on and tears sprang to Jack's eyes and he looked at Tony in fear. Finally the collector stopped and Jack just stared straight ahead in a trance.

"Jack, come on!" yelled Tony, afraid. "Don't do this Jack! Snap out of it! PLEASE!!!!"

The collector became Victor again and walked over to Tony. He grabbed his chin and forced his head back. Tony winced.

"You're next!" he said. He grabbed Tony's broken and crushed hand and squeezed hard. Tony cried out in pain! 

"When he wants to feed next, Tony, I'm going to cause you all kinds of pain first. Victor squeezed his hand harder. Tony cried out again. "Jack belongs to my Master now. I may even let him help me hurt you." Victor laughed and left the cell, locking the door behind him.

Tony stared at Jack, who was looking at him like he didn't know who he was. He remebered when the collector fed off Dean. He would have killed Jack. When he fed off him, Tony almost killed Dean. This wasn't good at all, he thought, as he stared into those same eyes now.

Jack was looking at him that way now. He was looking at him like he was a stranger.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey everyone. Here is the update. Remember this one will be ending soon and continue in the next story. Happy reading. Happy Easter everyone.

Sheila

Chapter 40

"Jack," said Tony nervously. The cuffs fell off his hands once again. Tony knew that Jack had taken them off. The cuffs also fell off of Tony's hands, but according to the way Jack was looking at him, it wasn't because he wanted to help.

Tony jumped up and began to back up as Jack approached him. "Jack wait a minute," he said. "What are you doing? It's me. It's Tony." Jack grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Who the hell are you," yelled Jack. He placed his arm under Tony's neck and pressed hard cutting off his air supply.

"Jack," said Tony. "Please. It's me. Tony. I'm your friend. Come on!" Jack cocked his head to one side. "I don't know you," he said. "What the hell have you done to me?"

"Nothing Jack. I'm Tony. I would never hurt you." Jack threw Tony across the room using only his mind and pinned him to the other wall.

"Jack come on. Please," said Tony. He had almost forgotten about what he could do when he got mad enough. Tony had to reach him because Jack could kill him without even touching him if he wanted to, and right now it looked like he wanted to.

"Jack man, come on. Snap out of it! I'm Tony."

"Shut up, " yelled Jack and walked over to him. He grabbed him around the throat and squeezed. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He knocked Tony down to the floor, placed a foot right on top of his chest and pressed down. Tony thought he was going to crush his sternum, but he had second thoughts and placed his foot on his broken hand. Tony screamed, and Jack applied pressure. "Tell me who you are." he said in a low voice.

"Jack. Please listen to me. I'm Tony. I'm your friend man. Look at me." Tony was beginning to sweat. He made up his mind that if he didn't do something to snap Jack out of this, he was going to kill him. He grabbed Jack's leg and pulled it out from under him. Jack fell hard on his back. Tony jumped up and grabbed a hold of his jacket with his good hand. He shook him as hard as he could.

"Jack! Wake up! It's me! It's Tony!" Jack, just by using his mind, threw Tony off of him causing him to land half way across the floor. Jack grabbed a knife and placed it against Tony's throat.

"Ok Jack! Ok," he said holding up his hands and going still. "I'm sorry ok? I won't move. I'll stay right here."

"Who are you?" asked Jack as he pressed the knife into Tony's skin, drawing blood. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Tony didn't know how to reach him so he didn't say anything. Jack reached down and grabbed him, pulling him to his feet and slammed him back into the chair. "Don't move," he said and began to sway.

"I won't. I'll stay right here, but Jack it's Tony. We're friends. I'm a cop and your a doctor. We came to help Sam and Dean. Bryan's my partner man, come on. Please. You have to know me. " Jack shook his head, and looked at Tony.

"Tony," he said confused and a little disoriented. "What happened? What did I do?" Tony just shook his head.

"Are you ok," he asked and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't remember anything," said Jack. "What happened?"

"You just jumped me," said Tony.

"What?" asked Jack. He had no idea what Tony was talking about. "I'm sorry." Tony got up and stretched his back.

"It's ok, but I swear between you and John, you're going to break my damn back."

"Whose John?" asked Jack and Tony jerked his head up to look at Jack's eyes, but then he remembered that Jack hadn't met John yet. He took a deep breath. John had taken Dean out to the van while he had went to looked for Jack.

"John Winchester. Sam and Dean's father," said Tony. "He's the one that got us out of the cell."

"Oh," said Jack. "I've heard a lot about him from Sam and Dean."

"Yeah, he thought I was the one that had hurt Sam. He liked to have killed me."

"I'm sorry Tony," said Jack. "I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know that," said Tony, "but you have to stay with me ok?" Jack nodded and squeezed his eyes shut trying to push back the pain in his head. He knew what he could do to Tony if he lost control.

"I'm ok," he said and Tony nodded. He sure hoped so, but he was going to have to watch him close for awhile.

Victor came back a few hours later with some men. "It's time," he said.

"For what," asked Jack and Victor looked at him, a littled startled. "I underestimated you. You're very strong Jack," said Victor. He walked over to where he was standing, "I will break you, you know. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Time for what?" asked Jack through clenched teeth. Both him and Tony was getting very nervous.

"We're leaving this place," said Victor and you both are coming with us."

"No," said Tony in fear. If they left, the others would never find them. Victor got in Tony's face. "Don't think you're getting away. I'll kill Jack if you try and Jack I'll kill Tony if you try. You're both going to be food for my master. Now move it!" Victor and the men shoved them toward the door.

"Let's go," they said as they shoved them again.

Tony took a swing at the man that was shoving him, but he ducked and hit Tony in the stomach. He doubled over and the man hit him in the face, knocking him down, and then he jerked him to his feet and cuffed his hands behind him. He wasn't much of a match for them because of the shot they'd given him. It made him weak.

Jack lunged and was also knocked down. His hands were cuffed behind his back and he was also jerked to his feet.

"MOVE," they said and shoved them out the door to the van. Tony and Jack continued to struggle, trying to get away. Jack began to concentrate, but Victor slapped him hard and put the blindfold back on him so he couldn't move anything with his mind. He ran over and grabbed Tony's jacket, and pulled him to him.

"BE STILL!" Tony got still as he looked at Victor, anger and frustration clouded his eyes. "I will drug your ass again. Understand! I will keep you drugged until I'm ready to kill you. You will never be able to move again. Do you hear me? Now, you either walk your ass to that van or I'll do it the hard way, either way, we're leaving and you're both coming." He let him go and shoved him backwards. Tony stumbled and almost fell.

"MOVE IT!" yelled Victor and shoved him again. Tony and Jack reluctantly walked out to the van.

When John, Bryan, Sam and Dean arrived at the house, most of the men had already left, but there still was about a dozen there. They saw them shove Tony and Jack out the front door. Both were struggling to get away, but not having any luck. The men with them kept them from escaping. Jack had a blindfold on but Tony didn't. Both had there hands cuffed behind there back.

"What are we going to do," Dean asked his father.

"You're staying here." said John.

"What? No we're not. That's my partner and my best friend out there." said Bryan.

John looked at Bryan and said, "Listen to me. You're hurt pretty bad. Sam can barely walk right now. Ok. You'll just get yourself killed.

"I'm going," said Dean. John looked at his eldest son and nodded. "Ok. Let's go." John grabbed Michael and him and Dean stepped boldly out and walked up to the house. They had Michael in front of them and was using him as a shield.

Sam and Bryan stayed back. Neither one liked it, but John was right. They couldn't fight right now and would probably get captured again, or killed. Bryan looked at Sam who grabbed his head and tried not to cry out.

"Sam," said Bryan touching his shoulder. "You ok?" Sam knocked Bryan's hand off. "Don't touch me!" he said. Bryan immediately held his hands up in front of him where Sam could see them, and faced him. 

"Sam," he said, "This is not a real good time for you to zone out on me ok? It's me. I'm Bryan." Sam looked at Bryan.

"I know who you are," Sam said angrily. Bryan winced at the sharp words, and watched as Sam rubbed his temples.

"They why are you looking at me like that," he asked Sam.

"SAM," he said again when he didn't answer him.

Sam shook his head and looked at Bryan. "Oh God Bryan. It's happening again." said Sam.

"You've got to hold it together for a little while longer Sam, ok?" He attempted to touch him again but Sam backed up and Bryan dropped his hand. He didn't know if it was because of what he had just been through or what he was about to go through, but Bryan knew that either way, it wasn't good.

"Hang on Sam. Stay with me. Can you do that?" asked Bryan. Sam nodded and walked back over to stand by his friend. "Just don't touch me." he said.

"I won't. Just hang on ok," said Bryan. He looked at where John and Dean had gotten to. _This is just great,_ , thought Bryan. John and Dean was up there with Victor and he was back here trying to hold Sam together. He sure hoped that they would be able to get Tony and Jack away, but Bryan was scared. He looked at Sam who was still rubbing his temples. Bryan shook his head. "Hang on Sam, just hang on."


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for the reviews ya'll. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. LOL.

Sheila

Chapter 41

"Hey," yelled John. The men stopped and held Tony and Jack between them. Victor came out of the house shocked that they were there. Then he grinned.

"Sam have another vision," he asked. John looked at his son. "Victor knew about the visions, and I didn't?" he asked. Dean winced at the look on his fathers face.

"I'm surprised he lived through the detoxification. I've never known anyone to live through it when they're coming off the drug," said Victor, "and just who might you be," he asked.

"John Winchester. Sam and Dean's father. You've hurt my sons you son of a bitch!"

"Oh, hello daddy Winchester," said Victor, pulling out his gun. "Hello Dean. Where's your brother? I see your mouth is healing up nicely."

"Sam is safe," said Dean. "Let them go."

"Pity," said Victor. "Oh well. We must be off. I'm not letting these two go. They will be food for my master." The men shoved Tony and Jack over to the van. John pointed his gun at Michael.

"Let them go or I'll blow him away," said John dangerously. Victor just looked at Michael and grinned.

"Go ahead," he said, "I'm through with him anyway. He's served my Masters purpose."

"What," said Michael. "Victor!"

"Don't take it personal Michael," said Victor. "It's been fun."

"You son of a bitch," he yelled. Victor looked at John. "What did you say your name was?"

"John, and I will kill him. I'm not kidding! Let them go!"

"I'm sure you're not," said Victor. He raised his gun, and shot Michael right between the eyes, killing him instantly.

"Shit!" said John as he dropped him. Dean walked up beside his dad and looked down at Michael's body. The collector took over. He ran over and grabbed Dean before John knew it, and placed his gun at Dean's head. Dean froze and put his hands up.

"Dean!" yelled John taking a step. Sam started to charge at him but Bryan grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I wouldn't do that John," said the collector. John stopped and glared at this demon. "I'll kill you if you hurt him," he said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Now I know where Dean gets it." said the collector. "This your boy?"

John swallowed hard and nodded.

"Want him to live?" asked the collector. John nodded again.

"Drop the gun, or he won't." John dropped it, and raised his hands. The collector turned toward the men and said, "Put them in the van." They shoved Tony and Jack inside.

"NO!" yelled Bryan coming out of his hiding place. Sam followed.

"Don't move!" said the collector, becoming Victor again. He cocked the gun and pressed it to Dean's head. They stopped where they were.

"Now, I'm leaving, and you're not following. Understand!" It was not a question, but a demand. Victor pulled Dean back to the van with him.

"You're not taking my son again!" said John angrily. "I will not let you." 

Victor smiled and said, "If I want to take them, I will, but I'll tell you what I'm going to do John, I'll just take one. You choose which one."

"What?" asked John in shock. "I'm not going to choose which one of my boys for you to take. Are you craz?!" Victors eyes went stone cold.

"Choose John, or I'll take them both." said Victor.

"Forget it." said John. "I can't decide that."

"CHOOSE!" said Victor becoming the collector again. John shook his head. "I will destroy you, you bastard. You hear me? LET MY SON AND HIS FRIENDS GO!" The collector looked at Dean. "You're dad's going to watch you and your brother both be taken if he don't make a decision soon. What do you think about that?"

"Go to hell." said Dean and the collector looked back at John. "CHOOSE JOHN, OR I TAKE THEM BOTH!!!"

"Dad!" yelled Sam. John looked back. Several men had came upon Bryan and Sam. Now they were both on their knee's, hands on their heads, with machine guns pointed at them.

"Don't," said John in a low and dangerous voice. "I swear if you hurt them, you'll be sorry."

"Choose one John, or I take them both." Victor grinned evilly as John looked from Dean to Sam and back again. "I can't choose something like that. I won't!" said John. 

"Ok," said Victor and looked at the men that were holding Sam and Bryan. "Bring me Sam," he said. They jerked him to his feet.

"NO!" said John. Sam was terrified. Victor grinned as the men brought Sam over.

"Why hello there Sam. I see you're feeling better," said Victor. Sam winced at the pain in his head. It was steadily increasing. Victor looked at John.

"You have 1 minute to choose, John or no deal." John shook his head and looked at both of his sons. Sam couldn't take any more right now, he thought, but if I choose Dean, he's going to feel betrayed. He looked into Dean's eyes and Dean knew the choice his father was about to make. Dean nodded slightly to let his dad know it was ok. He knew Sam couldn't take any more any way. John rubbed his hand down his face, but before he could say anything, Dean spoke up.

"I'll go," he said.

"Dean!" said John.

"NO!" said Sam.

"I have to dad. Sam can't go through anything else right now." He looked at Victor. "Take me. Just leave my brother alone."

"NO," yelled John. "You're not taking either one of my son's again. Let them both go. Take me." Victor cocked his head to the side, and looked at John. "I don't want you." he said. "I tell you what I'm going to do, " he said and turned to the men at the van. "Bring Tony out here." They pulled Tony out of the van and brought him over to Victor. He placed the gun right between his eyes. "Choose John or I will start blowing people away, beginning with Tony, then I'll take them both anyway."

"Tony!" yelled Bryan and tried to jump up, only to be pushed back down again. John looked at Dean. "I'm sorry son." He looked up at Victor, tears in his eyes, and said, "Take Dean." 

"WHAT!!!!!" yelled Sam. "NO DAD!!!!!" He charged at Victor, but Victor hit him with the butt of his gun and knocked him down.

"Don't move Sam," said Victor. "Come get him," he said to John who walked over slowly and got Sam, dragging him back. He looked at his son. "Dean I'm sorry." Dean looked at John. He told his dad to do that. He nodded his head and everything, but somehow hearing his dad give him up, made him feel sick inside. "It's ok dad. I said I would go." Victor cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Dean!!!!" yellled Sam and jerked away from his dad. "How could you do that?" Sam yelled. John shook his head. "I didn't have a choice son. He was going to start killing people. "

"I can't believe you!" yelled Sam. Victor laughed. "I got news for both of you," he said. "I was going to take Dean anyway. I'm also going to take Jack. There's somebody that wants to see them very bad. They want to see Sam, Bryan and Tony to, but they really wan't to see these two."

"You son of a bitch," said John as the men came and grabbed Dean, shoving him back over to the van. "Who want's them?"

"Ask Sam and Bryan. Sam's done seen him once, haven't you Sam," said Victor. Sam shook his head.

"John, I can't believe you betrayed your son that way." taunted Victor.

"I didn't betray him," said John, but inside he knew he had. "Dean?" Dean turned away, and they shoved him into the van next to Jack. John looked at Sam who was beginning to rub his temples again.

Victor took the cuffs off of Tony and shoved him over to Bryan. "I'm leaving, and you're not following John or you'll never see your son alive again. Do you understand me?" John looked Victor right in the eyes and said, "If you hurt him, I'll kill you. Do you understand!"

Victor grinned, and climbed into the van and they sped away with Jack and Dean in the back, heavily guarded. Victor became the soul collector and told the driver, "We're going to have us a little ceremony son. We're going to bring back my brother." The collector laughed evily as they headed to the place where the ritual would be taking place.


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Michelle I've missed you. I'm glad that most everyone likes the story. This one is almost over but part three will soon follow. Stay tuned. LOL.

Sheila

Chapter 42

"Let's go," said John grabbing Sam's arm. "There is no way in hell I'm letting that bastard keep my son or Jack." John pulled Sam to the van and he climbed up in the cab with his dad. Bryan and Tony climbed in the back. Bryan got the first aid kit that they had brought with them and taped Tony's hand.

"You ok," said Bryan.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Tony. "How about you?"

"I have a couple of broken ribs but I'm ok. John taped me up." Tony nodded.

"That's good. What's wrong with Sam," he asked. Bryan sat back and stared at his partner and took a deep breath.

"Sam actually died for a few minutes a day and a half ago." said Bryan watching his partner.

"What?" said Tony.

"Yeah and when he was gone, Alanya took him to a dark place."

"Alanya!" cried Tony in shock. "You're joking." Bryan shook his head. "I wish I were. He placed Sam back inside the light again and made the visions and images start coming back."

"Oh no," said Tony. "Is he ok?"

"For now, but the headaches are getting bad again. Tony, Alanya told him he was coming back." said Bryan as he finished taping Tony's hand.

"What," said Tony astonished.

"The collector is his brother and he's planning on bringing Alanya back. That's why he took Dean and kept Jack. You know how cocky he is and how he hates to be defied."

"Yeah, I know." said Tony nervously. "We've got to get them away from Victor."

"Alanya wants all of us, but especially those two. I've done some research on the subject of conjuring up a demon since we faced Alanya last. It requires a human sacife. A vessel. Victor now has two."

"No way," said Tony. "That's not going to happen."

"I agree. I'm not going to let it happen either." said Bryan.

John pulled up behind the new house where Victor had stopped. The men pulled Jack and Dean out of the van and shoved them toward the house. They took them inside to yet another cell and locked them inside.

"Turn around," one of them ordered Dean. He did as he was told and the cuffs were removed. Then he turned to Jack. Jack turned and he took the cuffs off his hands also. Jack removed his blindfold and blinked to get his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Man are you ok," asked Dean. He felt like it had been ages since he had seen his friend.

"Yeah, how about you?" asked Jack.

"I'm ok," said Dean. "I just can't believe I'm a prisoner again."

"Are you angry with your dad?" asked Jack.

Dean shook his head. "No, not really. I told him to choose me. Sam couldn't take it right now. He's still so weak plus Victor was going to kill Tony, Bryan and my dad. It just shocked me to actually hear him say the words," said Dean. "They're going to get us out of here Jack." Dean looked at his friend and didn't like what he saw. Jack was exhausted and pale looking. He noticed the cut on his neck. "What happened?"

"The sould collector decided to have a feast," said Jack.

"They'll get us out," said Dean again.

"I know," said Jack.

"You know what he's planning don't you?" asked Dean. Jack shook his head.

"No, what?"

"The collector is Alanya's brother." Jack just stared at Dean, not saying a word. Dean took a deep breath and continued. "He's bringing him back." Jack continued to stare at Dean. "Say something," said Dean watching his friends eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Jack and Dean winced. Jack was afraid and angry both. The last time they faced Alanya they all almost died.

There was a knock at the window. Both turned to see John there.

"Dad!" said Dean and hurried over.

"I'm sorry son," said John.

"It's ok, dad, you did what you had to do. I don't blame you. I told you to do it." said Dean.

"Yeah, but now I'm getting you both out of here.." He pulled at the bars and couldn't believe it when one actually came loose. Then another one came loose also. He tried the third but it wouldn't budge. He turned and twisted it, but nothing happened. The hole wasn't big enough for them to squeeze through. "Shit," said John. "Hang on." He ran back to the van and returned with a small portable welder. He grinned at his son. Dean grinned back. "Only you dad," he said. Jack just shook his head.

John burned the third bar and Jack squeezed through. Then Dean. They both took off running to the van. Sam, Tony, and Bryan was inside and liked to have shouted when they saw them coming, but before they could reach the van, they heard machine gun fire and men hollard. "Hold it!"

Dean and Jack froze. One of the men came up to them. "Don't even think about moving," he said. Victor heard the gunfire and ran out the door to see Dean and Jack standing in the yard, hands on their heads. He pulled his own gun and walked over to them. He grinned. "I was hoping your dad would follow you here," he said in triumph. Dean glared at Victor with hatred in his eyes. "You sorry son of..." His words were cut short as Victor hit Dean in the face and knocked him down. He pointed his gun at Dean.

"That's it," he said calmly, a lttle to calmly for Dean's taste. It was almost like he had it planned.

"Sam get out of the van," said Victor. 

"No," yelled John, but stopped when they pulled Sam out of the van. Both his son's had guns pointed at there heads. Victor pulled Dean to his feet and looked at John.

"I'll kill your ass, Victor," said John. "If you hurt either one of them I will kill you. Do you understand me!" John's eyes had went cold and hard, and for a second, Victor was afraid, but only for a second.

"I'm sick of all of you. You know that," said Victor. "Everyone of you are pains in the ass. I'm not playing anymore games. I'll keep all of you. The master will be hungry soon anyway." He yelled to Tony and Bryan. "Get the hell out of the van!"

"Your master, you son of a bitch, doesn't care about you. We will destroy him. You hear me," said John. "He'll pay for what he's done to these boys. I'll make sure of that personally." John was shaking because he was so angry. While the men held their guns on Dean, Jack and Sam, Victor walked up to John.

"You think so, John." he said. John looked Victor straight in the eyes and said, "I don't think, I know. It's a promise." Two men came up to John and grabbed him.

"Dad!" yelled Dean and Sam at the same time. "Leave him alone!" Victor became the collector. "Maybe I will feed off you next. These boys came from you, and they're both very tasty. I wonder how tasty you'll be." He hit John hard in the face snapping his head back, but when the collector looked back at John, he didn't even flinch. "You're going to have to do a whole lot better than that," said John. "Is that the best you got?" The collector grinned.

"No, as a matter of fact it's not." Take him inside men and get him ready while I take care of some business out here."

"Yes sir," they said and dragged John inside the house and to a room in the back. The collector walked over to Sam and Dean. He looked at Sam first. Sam swallowed hard and would have backed up if he was not being held by two goons. "How's your head Sam," he asked. Then he looked at Dean and Jack, who was also being held. The collector heard a commotion in the house as John knocked the men holding him out and ran back outside, to help the others.

Tony charged out of the van and head butted one of the men, but the men hit him and knocked him down to the ground. He yelled out in pain as he fell on his injured hand!

Jack jumped out of the van and shoved the Collector backward with his mind. The collector yelled out in anger as the gun flew out of his hand. Dean whirled around and hit him hard in the face knocking him down and dazing him!

Sam jumped the guy that had him and knocked him down, but then he yelled and hit his knee's. He grabbed his head as the pictures and images came at him full force, bombarding his mind. Excruciating pain came with the images. He felt like a dam had been opened.

"No!" yelled Sam as he fell on his side and rolled into a ball, pressing his hands to his head to try to make them stop "DEAN!" he yelled. He was scared to death.

"SAM!" yelled Dean and rushed to his bothers side.

"What is it," yelled John worried about his youngest son. He had never seen him in so much pain. Not even when he was having those jerking fits did he hurt as bad as he was hurting now.

"Make it stop Dean! Please!" yelled Sam. Bryan had knocked out the man that had him and also ran up to Sam. Jack came over and knealt down beside him.

"Sam" said Jack and touched him. His heart was beating to fast and he was beginning to hyperventilate. "Oh God no" said Jack and rolled him over on his back. "SAM!!" he yelled trying to get his attention.

"DEAN!!!" screamed Sam in agony. He was hysterical. "It's happening again! I can feel it!"

"Hang on Sam!" said Dean looking at Jack who shook his head. "His heart is beating to fast."

"NO!" said Dean. "Not again."

"What's wrong with him," asked John knealing down on the other side of his son, but they didn't have time to tell him now. They had to calm Sam down.

"I'll have to tell you later dad." said Dean. They looked around, Victor and the men had gone. They were nowhere to be seen. Dean didn't like that at all. "We've got to get out of here now," he said. Jack shook his head.

"We can't move him yet." he said. "Just keep your eyes opened. I've got to calm him down first." Tony and Bryan went and grabbed a couple of the machine guns and stood guard while Jack worked on Sam. Dean and John stayed close to him.

"We need to get out of the open," said Bryan.

"Ok, nobody's in the house so let's get him in there," said Jack. John and Dean nodded and carried Sam into the house. Jack ran over to the van and got the first aid kit and ran inside.

John and Dean laid Sam down on the couch in the living room.

"Please make it stop," yelled Sam. "It hurts!" He was beginning to breathe faster. He went to grab his head again but Jack pulled his hand back down to his side.

"Sam, you've got to calm down." said Jack. "Dean see if you can find me a paper bag." Dean nodded and ran into the kitchen and returned with a brown lunch bag. Jack grabbed it and placed it over Sam's nose and mouth. Sam thought Jack was trying to suffocate him so he lashed out, knocking him backward hard. He hit the floor.

"Damn that brings back bad memories," yellled Jack and went back over to Sam.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Sam. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"Sam!" yelled Dean. "Let Jack help you! You're breathing to fast!"

"No! stay away from me!" yelled Sam. Jack looked at Dean. "He's not calming down." They turned to John.

"We're going to have to tie him down John," said Jack.

"The hell you will!" said John. "Forget it!"

"I've got to get him to calm down. He's breathing to fast. He's not letting us near him. John he's going to die if I don't." said Jack.

John looked at his son thrashing around on the couch. "Give me the bag," said John. Jack handed it over. John walked over to Sam.

"Sam!" he said. Sam lashed out at his father. "Stay away from me!" John shook his head. 

"Sammy," yelled John, and held him down.

"No," yelled Sam. Dean placed the bag over his nose and mouth. "Breathe Sam. Breathe into the bag, OK?" Sam struggled, but after a few minutes he was breathing in some carbon dioxide and began to calm down. His heart slowed down and so did his breathing. Finally he looked up at his dad and his brother.

"Hey," said Dean.

"Hey," replied Sam taking some slow deep breathes.

"You ok," Dean asked and Sam nodded. John reached down to help his son up, but Sam jerked his arm away and yelled, "Don't touch me!" He jumped up wide eyed and ready to fight.

"Well isn't this touching," said Victor. Jack, John and Dean whirled around and looked toward Victor. There were a dozen men all in the house. All heavily armed and they had Tony and Bryan between them, guns pointed at their heads.

"What were you saying John?" asked Victor. John glared and shook his head.


	43. Chapter 43

Here is the last chapter but the story is not over. It will be continued in Thunder Roll's which I will post soon. Thanks for all the ones that read and reviewed. I hope you hang in there with me because the story is far from over.

Sheila

Chapter 43

Half of the men surrounded Jack and Dean. The other had Bryan and Tony. There was no where for them to go. Even if they could get away from the men, they couldn't out run machine gun fire. Sam was standing with his father .

Victor walked up to John and Sam and sneered. "Ever been tortured before John," he asked.

"Yeah, I have," said John, "but by things a whole lot scarier than you." John smirked. Victor became the collector. "Are you sure," he said. John looked at the demon and hoped that he didn't know just how scared he really was.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said John. The collector was beginning to get angry. He looked at Sam and smiled evilly. "Ever watched your sons being tortured John?" he asked. John's whole countenance changed as he stared angrily at the collector.

"Don't touch them. You leave my boys alone or I swear to you. You'll pay," said John in a low and dangerous voice.

"Will I," the collector asked. He grabbed Sam's head. Fire shot through his brain and he screamed in agony and fell to his knee's again! He felt like a red hot poker was stabbing him in the head over and over again. That plus the headache from the images took it's toll and Sam passed out.

"Sam!" yelled Dean attempting to run over to his brother. The men held him back.

"You son of bitch," yelled John and hit the collector in the mouth! He turned in shock and rage and screaming, he lunged for John, but Jack, using his mind shoved him backwards into the cell that was across the room and slammed the door shut.

Bryan hit one of the men in the stomach and Tony hit another one. Both men doubled over in pain as they grabbed the guns and shot up in the air. "FREEZE!!!!!" yelled Bryan. Everyone stopped. Dean grabbed a gun away from one of the men that was by him and so did Jack and pointed them at the other men.

John ran to the kitchen and got a box of salt then ran back and circled the cell with it. He placed a cross on the door and the demon screamed and shrank back in fear and pain. This broke his hold over the men and they all woke up confused and disoriented. They looked around, shell shocked, wondering where they were and how they'd gotten there, then they looked at the men with the guns and was scared.

"Everybody get the hell out of here. Go home. He's finished and you're all free. Go back to your homes," said Tony. One by one the men left until it was only them and Victor. 

Jack and Dean ran over to check on Sam.

"SAM," said Dean worried. He touched his brothers head and brushed the hair out of his eyes, hoping that would wake him up. "Come on. Wake up." Dean shook him gently. Sam moaned and opened his eyes. He looked at his brother in fear and jumped up, grabbing the machine gun, and pointing it at Dean!

"SAM!" yelled Dean and threw up his hands. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Sam had pointed a lot of things at him in the past year, but nothing scared Dean as much as staring down the barrel of a machine gun, being held by his brother.

"Don't move," yelled Sam. Jack took a step, but Sam fired the gun just past his head burying bullets in the wall behind him. Jack stopped and became dead still. He didn't even breathe.

"Sam no," yelled Dean. "Put it down. Put the gun down." Tony and Bryan and John stood where they were. If anybody was going to reach Sam it would be Dean. Nobody else could. Not even his father and John knew it, so he stood with the others and waited.

"Sam," said Dean gently. "It's me. It's Dean man. I'm your brother. Don't you know me?" Sam shook his head. "No, I don't." he said.

"Yes you do Sam. Think. Focus, ok? It's me. I'm Dean. That's dad over there." Sam looked at his father and stepped back wincing. "That's it Sam easy." Dean continued. "That's Tony, Bryan and Jack. They're friends." Sam shook his head and swayed as a wave of dizziness overtook him. He leaned back against the couch to keep from falling, and lowered the gun slightly.

"Come on now Sam. Put the gun down." said Dean trying to coax his brother, but he kept right on holding it, and he kept it pointed at his big brother. Dean swallowed hard again. _Why wasn't he reaching him?_ , thought Dean, _Why wasn't Sam listening to him?_

"Sam please look at me. I'm your brother." said Dean. Sam rubbed his head and tried to push back the pain. He lowered the gun a little more. Dean took a step toward him, but Sam raised the gun again and pointed it right between Dean's eyes. Dean stopped. 

"Me and you are leaving here," said Sam. Dean nodded. "OK." he said. "Where are we going?" Dean didn't really want to know, but he was tryng to keep him talking. Sam walked up to his brother and winced again. He closed his eyes, but Dean didn't try to get the gun. He didn't want to spook him, plus he didn't want to get killed, because Sam's finger was on the trigger, ready to do just that. "Turn around," he said and Dean did what he was told.

Sam grabbed Dean's hands and pulled them behind him, preparing to cuff them behind his back, but stopped and shook his head. When Dean didn't feel the cuffs, he turned back around slowly. Sam had stepped back, but still had the gun pointed at Dean. He grabbed his head.

"Let me help you Sam," he said. Sam looked at his brother and Dean thought he was about to drop, but he stood. His eyes focused and he saw Dean, and what he had pointed at him.

"Oh God," said Sam and dropped the gun. Dean let out the breath he was holding and so did the others. "You ok," he asked, but Sam didn't answer. He just shook his head and continued to look at Dean an expression of hurt and pain on his face from what he had almost done.

"Where's Victor!" cried Bryan. Everybody turned. The cell was empty. Victor was gone. Everyone had been so focused on Sam that they hadn't seen him escape. It was like he disappeared into thin air. They looked down at the floor and a message had been left. It said:

"I'LL BE BACK. MY BROTHER TO."

Everybody exchanged looks with everyone else. "How did he get out without our knowing it. The cell door's still locked. It's like he vanished." Nobody could answer. They turned back to Sam. John walked over to his son.

"Sammy," he said. "Let's get out of here." He reached up to touch him but Sam backed up. "Don't touch me," he said. John stopped. "Sam."

"Dad, please just go get in the van. I'll get Sam.

"Please dad," said Dean. John nodded and him, Tony, Bryan and Jack went out to the van and climbed inside. John looked in the rearview mirror as Sam and Dean came outside the house. "We are definitely going to have a talk about all this soon," said John aloud as he watched his two son's.

Dean took a deep breathe and carefully made his way over to his brother.

"Sam," he said softly. "We've got to go, ok?" Sam glared at his big brother, and shook his head.

"Dean, my head is beginning to kill me again," said Sam.

"I know," said Dean. "Let me help you."

"No," said Sam. "I'm not going with you." Dean looked at his brother. Sam looked defeated and he knew that he was exhausted. It made him nervous, so he did the only thing he knew to do when he got like that. He yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about," said Dean. "Yes you are going with us." He approached his little brother with caution, not sure what Sam was going to do or how he would react.

"I'm not going to hurt you or them again," said Sam defiantly.

"You don't even know if that's gonna happen again Sam," said Dean. 

"I'm not taking any chances," said Sam. "I'm not doing anything like that to anyone of you ever again," said Sam and backed up some more.

"I'm not going to let you go off by yourself Sam," said Dean. "If Alanya does come back then we're all going to have to stick together. If you start doing those things again, I have some handcuffs, ok, but I'm not going to let you go off alone, so forget it. Last time you did that you ended up chained to a cave wall and forced to drink some green sludge. I'm not letting that happen again."

"I'm not going with you," said Sam, backing up some more. "You know it's gonna happen again. I just had a damn machine gun pointed at your head! I'm not going."

"Yes you are," Dean yelled back. "We'll help you just like last time, ok? Now come on. We've got to go before Victor decides to come come back."

"Dean!" His brother could be the most stubborn man on the face of the planet, thought Sam. Dean looked at him. His brother didn't look good at all. 

"Sam, you either get your ass in that van, or I'll put you in it. Understand. You are not going off alone!"

"I'm scared Dean," said Sam. "Don't you get it."

"I know your scared Sam, and to be honest with you so am I, but you're my brother. We'll handle this together, just like before."

"I almost killed you before!" said Sam.

"But you didn't," said Dean. "We all got through it and we will get through it again if it happens. Now we've got to go. Come on!" Sam didn't move. He just stood there.

"Damn it Sam," said Dean and grabbed his brothers arm pulling him toward the van. "Let's go." He shoved Sam inside.

"Dean!" yelled John and Dean winced. He recognized that tone in his fathers voice and he didn't like it.

"Yes sir," he asked. 

"Get your ass up here and ride with me. It's time you explain somethings to me." Dean looked at Bryan with a pained expression.

"It's not bad enough that I've got you to boss me around, now I have him to." Tony and Bryan just grinned. 

"Yeah," said Bryan, "but he's your father. We're just your big brothers." Dean looked at Sam who was also grinning.

"What are you grinning about," he asked. He was happy to see the grin even though he'd never let Sam know it.

"It just feels good having you bossed around for a change instead of always bossing me," said Sam.

"I'm older," said Dean. "It's my job to boss you."

"Dean!" yelled John again. "Get the hell up here now."

"Yes sir," said Dean and mumbled under his breath. He went to climbed inside the cab of the truck beside his father.

"You ok Sam," said Jack.

"I'm scared," said Sam. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

"We'll all watch out for you, ok," said Bryan walking over to sit beside Sam. "It'll be ok." Sam nodded, but he wasn't sure it would.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on," asked John. Dean squirmed a little in his seat. "What's wrong with your brother?"

Dean took a deep breath and told his father everything that had happened 5 months ago. When he finished, John just looked at his eldest son.

"Why didn't you tell me," John asked angrily. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I tried dad, but you wouldn't answer your phone. You never answer it. What was I suppose to do? I needed you dad, but I could never get a hold of you," said Dean just as angrily.

John looked at his son again. "You're right Dean," he said. "I'm sorry."

Jack laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. He fell asleep. He woke up with a start. He was in a dark place. In a wall of solid light that was electrically charged. He winced as the pictures and images appeared. He heard the sound of laughter and whirled around as Alanya appeared and stepped into the light with him.

"Hello Jack, he said. "Did you miss me?"

The End

TBC in Chapter one of Thunder Rolls.


End file.
